Mare Nostrum
by tsuki-nin
Summary: Naruto es nuevo en Konoha desde hace un par de años pero tiene una misteriosa fuerza y capacidades que dejan perplejos a su equipo y a su madre. Quién es esa misteriosa Hinata? Neji es mitad tritón? Quién es en verdad él y su padre? SasuNaru Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Mare Nostrum**

**

* * *

**

Mi primer SasuNaru, críticas y comentarios bienvenidos!!!

Bueno, trataré de hacerlo convincente

creo qpuse el raiting bn xq ste tiene lemmon, pro si me sale dmasiado crudo tal vez lo kmbie (stoy tan orgullosa d mi)

ste kpi es como una introduccion, y les advierto q puedn sprarse cualkier tipo d sorpresa de sto!!!

**Pairings**: IruNaru, SasuNaru, NejiHina, GaaHina, NejiTen, ItaDei, IruDei, mención de MinaKushi si kieren algún otro díganmelo

**Disclaimer**: Sólo lo diré una vez en toda la historia. Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Si fuera así Hinata estaría con Naruto, Sakura no sería tan inútil (LE TUVO QUE ENSEÑAR UN SANNIN PARA QUE MEJORARA! y después dicen que ha mejorado mucho en Shippuden, al menos Hinata se ha hecho fuerte a pulso), la trama no giraría alrededor de Sasuke, habría desarrollado más a fondo la idea de Akatsuki (parecen villanos de adorno), y aclararía de una vez por todas que Sasuke es gay y que Sakura e Ino pues... se joden.

Me pregunto si alguien me entiende, odio el yaoi pero me enkntan los pairings, scribirlo y leerlo. eso tiene algun sentodo para ustedes??

creo q eso s todo!

la Historia!!!!

(prdon x el humor ntusiasta, pro s mi segundo fanfic, asi q bueno, kptan?)

* * *

Capitulo I 

"Un niño para Anko"

Un paraje frío y desolado, lleno de montañas, de piedra dura semi-basáltica y de colores oscuros, salpicada de vez en cuando por pequeños bosques. Estaba siendo azotado por una brusca ventolina que parecía de no acabar. La nevisca parecía tener las temperaturas bajo cero, y algunas ramas caían bajo el peso de los carámbanos que se formaban en las hojas. Así era el desolado paisaje de Sangaku no Kuni (País d elas montañas), en la frontera de Tsuchi no Kuni.

Una montaña alta, con una ladera escarpada se erguía imponentemente. En su ladera, aparte de bosques, había una cueva profunda, posiblemente más fría que el exterior debido a la tendencia de la roca a ponerse suceptible a los cambios de temperatura del exterior en dónde estaban tres ninjas muy enfadados.

Eran dos hombres y una mujer, y dos de ellos miraban acusadoramente al hombre que estaba tiritando contra la entrada de la tierra. Por su protector podría decirse que eran de Konoha y por la manera en que sus ropas y capotes y abrigos estaban rasgados, se podría decir que habían estado en una misión especialmente díficil e importante. O en este caso una de las misiones más odiadas por los shinobis: las de alianza. Muchas horas en una oficina, cuando estaban acostumbrados a batallas a campo abierto. Ni qué decir que la misión fue un éxito.

La mujer -que era la que parecía estar más enfadada-, tenía ojos ébano, tenía un chaleco de verde más oscuro que cualquiera de los otros dos, com un verde cieno oscuro, y debajo había un grueso calentador negro. Los mechones de pelo morado le caían sobre los ojos, y el pelo, amarrado en una cola en la parte de atrás, tenía unos cuantos -y pequeños- carámbanos de hielo. Tenía un pantalón gris de doble forro con numerosos bolsillos, que entraban dentro de unas botas de combate negras, y sus manos tenían unos guantes de piel de algún animal chocolate.

Los dos hombres tenían un chaleco verde oscuro semi-tenue, y sus calentadores eran azul marino, aunque los pantalones y botas de combate eran los mismos que los de la mujer, salvo que los guantes eran de algún animal negro.

Uno de los hombres tenía un mechón de pelo chocolate cayéndole sobre la mitad derecha de lacara desordenadamente y el cabello le llegaba un poco más abajo de la barbilla. El otro hombre tenía el pelo negro desordenado en todas direcciones y tenía una cinta deportiva sobre la nariz, rodeándole hasta la nuca. Éste último era el que estab tiritando contra la entrada y al que los otros dos parecían mirar.

-Ahora... Kotetsu... Serías tan amable de repetirme dónde están los ESTÚPIDOS PEDERNALES?

-No.. No... No lo sé Anko! -taratamudeó-.

-Eso es un problema porque aquí nadie sabe jutsus **Katon**.

A la jounin eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-KOTETSU!!!

Se escuchó un eco, pero por algún ardid del destino no ocurrió una avalancha. Anko tenía la extraña habilidad de regañar -incluso al Sandaime- sin sacar consecuencias. Ahora, si Izumo lo hiciera estuvieran enterrados bajo quién sabe cuántos kilómetros de nieve ahora mismo.

-Cómo no nos moramos de frío aquí y volvamos a Konoha, voy a patear tu trasero hasta aquí!

-Anko cálmate. Creo que nos deberíamos poner juntos para conservar el frío.

-HENTAI!

-O quieres morirte de frío?

Paseó sus hermosos ojos negros y suspiró. Se arrimó a Izumo, y Kotetsu hizo lo mismo al otro lado de Anko.

Cuando empezaron a dormirse en el frío invernal empezaron a escuchar una cancioncilla cantada por una voz muy hermosa, pequeña, grave, inocente e infantil (n/a: como la mía, sonaba tan bonita cuando taba pnsando n q poner), aunque la cancioncilla solo tenía dos palabras.

-Yamakura, Yukishiro, Yamakura, Yukishiro, Yamakura, Yukishiro, Yamakura, Yukishiro... (montaña negra, nieve blanca)

La cancioncilla parecía acercarse y cuando ya estaba cerca se detuvo abruptamente. Se escucharon unos pasos sobre la nieve, pero eran muy suaves, como si no tuviera zapatos, o como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Hola -golpecitos en la roca-, sé que hay alguien aquí, quién es?

La voz era muy bonita. Musical.

Entró a la cueva. Las mandíbulas de Kotetsu e Izumo se cayeron al piso. Kami sabe que esa niñita si era bella.

Piel bronceada, cabello rubio sol -era un tono demasiado bonito como para decir que recordaba al frío metal- que le llegaba hasta los hombros, cara aquerubinada, ojos grandes rasgados y de un azul inigualable, manos y pies pequeñitos, boquita pequeña, labios carnosos y sonrosados y tres marquitas en cada mejilla que la hacían ver aún más adorable de lo que ya era.

Una tela de bordes raídos, cortada de tal manera que parecía un poncho le cubría, llegándole hasta las rodillas. Sus brazos, muslos, cuello y -por lo que se podía deducir- el tronco estaban cubiertos por vendajes, aunque no parecía estar herida. Tampoco parecía tener frío o algún inconveniente por estar descalza. Del delicado y largo cuello le colgaba un grueso collar de oro de fina filigrana (n/a: como las cosas hindúes), con una gruesa cadena de una pieza en la parte de atrás y se ponía como los finos y antiguos tocados egipcios, y tenía una hermosa gema roja, que parecía resplandecer de una manera sobrenatural. En el pecho le cruzaba una soga, posiblemente de algún equipaje.

Parpadeó varias veces, haciéndola parecer demasiado follable (n/a: pervertidos).

Miró al centro de la habitación, dónde estaba el montoncito de madera que habían intentado encender.

-Vaya, qué montón de madera. Por qué no lo han encendido?

Dudó si entrar a la cueva o no, así que miró a Anko, que había reconocido gracias a su chaleco que era una jounin alta, a diferencia de los dos chuunins. La mujer asintió la cabeza, así que entró despacio y se sentó de rodillas. Se quitó la cuerda y efectivamente, tenía una maleta que parecía más un zurrón que otra cosa, pero era bastante grande, así que era por eso que la llevaba en la espalda.

-No lo hemos encendido porque _alguien_ no empacó el pedernal.

Miró reprobatoriamente a Kotetsu.

-Bueno, mejor encenderlo, no creen?

Chasqueó los dedos y una brillande flama roja, que brillaba con una intensidad particular salió de los dedos y prendió fuego a los abrojos, iluminando cálidamente la lúgubre cueva, mientras los ninjas lo observaban con la boca exageradamente abierta. Cuando Izumo se recompuso preguntó.

-Qué hace una adorable niña como tú en medio de la nada?

Rió de una manera tan tierna, anteponiendo su manita ante su boca, se veía tan encantadora... Y abrió esos encantadores labios, dejando escapar una tierna vocecita.

-Atashi wa _youji_ ga desu. (1. soy un _niño_/_infante_)

Los tres shinobis abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, no podían procesar la información que les estaba dando la niñ_a_.

-Omae wa _youji_ ga desu ka? (2. Eres un _niño_/_infante_?)

-Hai.

-So desu ka? (3. En serio?)

-Hai! -asintió alegremente-.

Se miraron perplejos. El niño suspiró. Anko ladeó la cabeza.

-Omakasede. Mitarashi Anko. sea/Azar. Mitarashi Anko)

-Hagane Kotetsu.

-Kamizuki Izumo.

-Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshikimasu! (8. Encantado/mucho gusto!)

-Al menos tienes modales. Hola chibi.

-Hola?

-Bueno... Ahora dínos cómo puedes hacer esas llamas de fuego.

-Oh! Eso? Es muy fácil. Usando mi afinidad natural con fuego y mi perfecto control de chakra, acumulo chakra en los tendones de los dedos y los tienso para chasquearlos. Cuando esa energía es liberada el chakra también pero en forma de fuego, algo así como un encendedor.

Anko intentó lo mismo, pero sólo salía tierra, con Izumo salía agua y Kotetsu tiró un rayo.

-Un rayo... Por qué no encendieron la fogata con eso?

-Sabes chibi? Tienes razón. KOTETSU!

-Anko, no lo sabía!

Izumo decidió dejar de lado los regaños y hacer algo más inteligente.

-Quién te enseñó eso?

-Otou-sama me explicó. Otou-sama es muy bueno! Me ha enseñado control de chakra y a blandir una espada. Y puntería. Tengo una muy buena, cuando quiero cazar.

-Interesante. Creo que podrías aprender más si vinieras a Konohagakure no Sato.

-En serio? -sus ojitos brillaban, tan lindos, como para suspirar-.

-Pero primero dínos quién es tu Otou-san.

-Bueno Otou-sama es... Bueno... -Pareció reflexionar un poco sobre lo que les iba a decir-. En realidad no sé mucho sobre Otou-sama, sólo que es muy listo, es un Sennin (ermitaño/sabio), tiene dos aprendices y sabe muuuucho sobre chakra. Cuando era chico me enviaron a mi pueblo natal pero las cosas no ocurrieron como esperaba y me enseñó algunas cosas de defensa personal y me envió al continente shinobi, porque él decía...

-Espera! Me estás diciendo que no eres del continente shinobi?

-No, yo vivía en una de las islas al este, pero soy nativo de por aquí, en la región del Sol Naciente (n/a: Signifikdo litral de Nippon/Nihon los nombres oficiales d Japon!). Acaso creían que el continente shinobi es grande? El mundo es muuy grande, y la región de Nihon (n/a: ste c usa mas dntro d Japón, a diferencia d Nippon q s mas pa los otros paises) pertenece a la región de Ajia (n/a: Asia en japonés). La isla en que yo vivía era de tamaño grande, había una aldea en dónde nací pero no le tenían confianza a Otou-sama y un día me atacaron y Otou-sama se cansó y me envió acá.

Sí, los shinobis en ese aspecto eran unos completos ignorantes, porque sus misiones se limitaban a los confines del continente shinobi, incluso para Kiri, el comercio marítimo era tratado más por las naciones que se encontraban afuera, que eran las que se ocupaban mayoritariamente de eso, y ninguna nación extranjera se animaba a ir más allá de los puertos del continente debido a la violencia intestina -llámese Grandes Guerras Ninjas- que sufría.

-Ajia?

-Sí es como un continente, pero al menos cien veces más grande que la región de Nihon! Y es el continente al que pertenecemos.

-Y yo creía que esto era grande...

-Qué va, aunque no tan pequeños como otros países en Yoroppa (Europa), Afurika (África), Amerika (n/a: oh, vamos, sta s obvia!), o el resto de Ajia.

-Afurika?

-Sí, y la mayoría de la tecnología que se usa por aquí viene de Chuugoku (China), Amerika y Yuki no Kuni.

-Es muy interesante lo que nos estás contando.

-Recuerda que el ofrecimiento de Anko para ir con nosotros a Konoha sigue en pie.

-Me encantaría, ya he estado allí antes, es un bonito lugar.

-Tienes frío? Es que tienes una ropa muy ligera.

-No.

* * *

Al día siguiente, estaban caminando por la ladera de la montaña, y Naruto estaba caminando, hasta llegar un borde y se dispuso a saltar hasta una saliente, tal como lo haría un cabrito pero Anko lo agarró del brazo. Abajo había un estrecho profundo, entre dos montañas, por el que corría un río, cuya corriente era tan rápida que no se congelaba, sólo llevaba témpanos río abajo.

-Qué haces?

-Queremos llegar a Konoha, no? Este es el camino más rapido, pasando por encima del Paso Houko (Camino).

-Es mejor atravesarlo!

-Anko-sama, eso es ruta de ladrones. Además son ninjas, pueden saltar.

Se mordió el labio, pero se resignó a seguir sus indicaciones, por lo que habían averiguado, tenía diez años y seis de esos diez los había pasado viajando. Debía conocerse las rutas mejor que ellos, y recorrer el continente shinobi de cabo a rabo tampoco es que era tan díficil.

Observaron que era bastante ágil y saltaba largas distancias, un requisito para ser un ninja, podría tener un futuro en la Academia, aunque era más díficil de lo que parecía. En ese momento descubrieron también las ventajas de viajar descalzo porque la piel sola se aferra mucho mejor a la roca que la resbaladiza suela -aunque sea antideslizante- de una sandalia ninja, porque Izumo se resbaló en una de esas salientes y Anko lo tuvo que ir a ayudar.

-Bueno, ahora viene el salto largo.

Era un salto desde un pico hasta un delgado borde empotrado en una pared, para luego seguir escalando hasta llegar a una ladera y seguir atravesando las montañas. El rubio saltó sin miedo alguno, aunque casi se resbala, pero escalo sin ningún problema y los saludo del otro lado del paso. Cada uno hizo lo suyo y pronto todos estuvieron al otro lado.

* * *

Una semana después.

Estaban haciendo un campamento en una región boscosa y Naruto estaba sobre la rama de un árbol y había colgado el zurrón en la otra. Estaban descansando, mientras Kotetsu encendía la fogata para cocinar unos peces que Naruto y Anko habían pescado, mientras Izumo abría unas bellotas que el Uzumaki había conseguido en Kaminari no Kuni (País del Trueno).

Kotetsu, que al fin había logrado encender la fogata se levantó y aspiró el aire fresco de los Bosques de Hi no Kuni.

-Al fin! Me siento como en casa. Sólo estamos a tres o cuatro días de Konoha.

-Maa, maa. Perdone que lo diga Kotetsu-san pero ustedes sí son lentos para viajar. En tres días deberíamos haber salido de Sangaku no Kuni y ya deberíamos haber llegado a Konoha, porque la jornada es sólo de día y medio.

-Supongo que nos vas a decir otra ruta que el Kaji Houko (Camino incendio).

-Sí, de hecho, siguiendo el curso de Yuugure Kawa (río atardecr).

-Pero ese río termina abruptamente al noreste de aquí en un lago!

-No, sólo es un sistema de cuevas que origina los ríos del sur. Han notado que tuvimos que subir? Esta parte de Hi no Kuni es cómo una meseta horadada, y al otro lado sale un chorro, que origina a Owari Kawa (río final), que en realidad es una extensión del Yuugure Kawa y alimenta numerosas quebradas y ríos mas pequeños de la region sur. Es el unico río que termina en la punta misma del continente, de ahí el nombre. Tengo entendido que gracias al agua que se filtra del curso subterráneo de este río, los pozos de Konoha, y otras aldeas más pequeñas tienen agua, y si mal no recuerdo también el Tsuya Mizuumi (Lago resplandor) se alimenta del agua subterránea de este río.

-Te recuerdo, que aún para nosotros, en estos bosques es fácil perderse. Al menos en esta parte, que es tan espesa.

-Pero si seguimos una ruta más directa, no nos tendremos que preocupar de eso. El Yuugure Kawa es el indicado. No es muy sinuoso y quedaremos a unos dos o tres kilómetros de la aldea al este. Luego gira abruptamente y sigue un camino más profundo, por lo que se sabe, y pasa por debajo.

-Si ese río va bajo tierra, cómo sabremos el camino correcto?

-Izumo-san, tiene que salir más de la aldea, ne? Hay muchos ríos que nacen subterráneos, se sabe cuando se va en el curso de uno porque hay musgo y líquen y hace más calor, la vegetación es más verde, el suelo es blando y huele a agua en el aire, independientemente si es un clima montañoso o no, por el agua que se filtra. Cualquier viajero que se respete sabe eso.

-Sabes mucho para un niño de tu edad.

-Ningún niño de mi edad viaja solo.

Anko asintió pensativamente y luego le indicó con un ademán que bajara, el chiquillo lo hizo y empezaron a comer pescado. Después mientras Izumo hacía la guardia, Anko y Kotetsu se recostaron contra los árboles y el ojiazul recostó su cabeza en el regazo de la pelimorada, y esta sólo le sonrió mientras inconscientemente empezaba a sobarle la cabeza.

El pequeño abrió pesadamente los ojos y le dijo a Anko algo mejor que unas buenas noches.

-Sabe, Anko-sama? Usted me hace sentir seguro, como en casa...

Hizo un bostezo tierno y chiquito y se viró a dormir.

-Te encariñaste con él...

-No es cierto!

El pelinegro alzó una ceja reprobatoriamente.

-Bueno, es que él es diferente. Nunca se queja, hace lo que le dicen y trabaja duro. No es caprichoso o malcriado como otros niños, y hasta nos ayuda a llegar más rápido a Konoha.

-Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Conoces el dicho "Rápido es un ninja correo, pero urgente es un viajero"?

-Sí, aunque nunca entendí a qué se refería.

-Se refiere a la mensajería. Los ninjas correos son capaces, atraviesan zonas de guerra enteras y son muy buenos para enviar correos. Pero los viajeros son mejores. Aunque a los ninjas los entrenan para ser rápidos y todo eso, los viajeros poseen rutas, saben en dónde quedan los ojos de agua en el desierto, información topográfica que los ayuda a llegar de un sitio a otro más rápido; el problema es que no la comparten. Los viajeros guardan con celo esa información y sólo la pasan de viajero a viajero, aún los ninjas retirados que se meten a viajar no se pueden comparar con los viajeros, y los viajeros no son estúpidos, pueden detectar el chakra a leguas y saben cuando alguien tiene un henge o un genjutsu encima, de modo que no les puedas sacar la información. En cambio él no es egoísta, nos acaba de decir despreocupadamente una manera fácil y rápida de llegar a casa.

-Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto, en las guerras el shinobi que ataca a un viajero enfrenta la pena de muerte, pues los usan para mandar mensajes, y son muy discretos, aunque los lean o no no les dirán al enemigo las tácticas que van en esos pergaminos. De hecho, he escuchado casos en los que llevan mensajes de tácticas para los ninjas de como cuatro naciones diferentes, y ni una sabe lo q va a planear la otra.

-Cierto. _Muy lindo, demasiado para un niño_... _Por qué habras tenido que pasar?

* * *

_

Dos días después.

Estaban a las puertas de Konohagakure.

-Las han vuelto a pintar.

Esperaban a los ANBUs que acompañarían a Anko y a Naruto a las oficinas de Hokage-sama, aunque los compañeros de Anko se habían quedado por educación a acompañarlos. Después de todo prácticamente estaban escoltando a un extraño que no estaba en la misión al interior de la aldea.

En eso llegaron dos ANBUs, dos mujeres, con máscaras comnpletamente blancas -aprendices-, una con máscara de dragón y otra con máscara de oso.

-Síganos.

La ANBU de máscara de dragón iba a agarrar la mano del pequeño para llevarlo a la torre Hokage pero Anko meneó la cabeza, dando a entender que el niño se las podía apañar. Fueron saltando de tejado en tejado y las ANBUs miraban con curio al ojiazul porque aunque iba atrasado, les podía seguir el paso. Entraron por la ventana, porque a la pelimorada le dió pereza de bajar, subir las escaleras, entrar en la oficina y pararse frente al Hokage, así que sólo hizo los dos últimos pasos. El rubio, dubitativo le siguió, mientras los ANBUs hicieron la operación completa.

-Vaya al parecer tu equipo completó exitosamente la misión, y llegaron antes de los estimado. Pero también trajiste a un hésped inesperado.

-Ohayo Hokage-sama.

Cuando escuchó la vocecita miró al pequeño otra vez y dijo.

-Ah... Tú eres ... -Parecía dudar sobre qué palabras usar-... _el niño_ de hace dos años. Anko, se puede saber por qué te estaba acompañando.

-Hokage-sama, estábamos en Sangaku no Kuni, de regreso, y olvidamos los pedernales, por lo que casi nos morimos de frío de no ser por nuestro afortunado encuentro con este niño, que si los traía, a diferencia -gruñó- de Kotetsu.

El Hokage percibió que había un punto hueco en la historia pero no dijo nada.

-Nos guió acá más rápido de lo que hubiéramos podido llegar, señor, y tiene habilidades y buen control de chakra, pensé que podía enlistarse en la Academia.

-Bueno y entonces quién sería su guardián?

Anko se sonrojó pero lo dijo sin dudar (n/a: no c asusten, a anko no le gusta naru, le da miedo admitir sus emociones).

-Yo, Sandaime-sama, aunque no esté mucho tiempo por mis obligaciones como jounin podría alquilarle un apartamento, además el se sabe cuidar sólo, y estoy segura de que sería un gran ninja.

-Bueno está bien, pero todo debe estar arreglado, a más tardar, mañana. _Será interesante_.-

-Gracias Hokage-sama.

El Sandaime sonrió, pero apenas se fue todo el mundo de la oficina un chibi Sarutobi empezó a llorar ríitos de lágrimas mientras andaba por todos lados.

-NO! TToTT! Ahora por correrme el gusto de hacer algo interesante en esta aldea tendré que pasar por el enemigo acérrimo de un Kage (n/a: en el baño x favor XD!) (n/a: chan, chan, chan, chan!)!!!! Papeleo! Por Kami! Quién inventó la burocracia???

* * *

Estaban caminando, por ahí, y Anko tenía bolsas de compras con la nueva ropa del kitsune, mientras se iban al apartamento de Anko, dónde pasaría la noche, y ya le había pedido a Shiranui Genma que lo enrolara en la Academia por ella. La verdad es que el niño en un unos días se había hecho con un lugar en su corazón -aunque no es algo que admitiría públicamente-.

-Anko-sama, porque en el lugar dónde debería estar la cabeza del Yondaime hay un hueco? La otra vez que me quedé pregunté lo mismo sólo se dirigieron miradas extrañas.

-Allí alguna vez estuvo la cabeza del _honorable_ Yondaime, Orochimaru-sensei.

-Sensei?

-Sí, yo fui su única aprendiz, por eso la gente me mira con recelo -casi odio-, pero cuando Orochimaru-sensei me dió un "regalito" el Sandaime se dió cuenta de todo, incluído sus experimentos genéticos y lo destituyó del cargo, lo que condujo a una guerra civil en Konoha, que concluyó con la masacre de la mitad de los shinobis de la aldea, destruyendo a todos los partidarios de Orochimaru en Konoha, la guerra culminó cuando el chuunin especialista en explosivos Mizuki, hizo explotar la cabeza de ese infame. Pero al parecer ya se había preparado para una posibilidad como esa porque nunca se le pudo capturar, se marchó sin dejar rastro. Ahora quizás me odies, porque estuve junto a esa víbora...

-No!

Anko lo miró con sorpresa.

-Tú eras una niña, no tenías la culpa de todo lo que te hicieron pasar, ni de qué él fuera tu maestro.

Le sonrió y lo apretó contra ella. Sí. Tenía razón.

* * *

Anko estaba tomando café tranquilamente en la mesa. Mientras leía el periódico. Naruto estaba en la ducha y la vida iba bien. Mientras el chibi se fue a dormir había arreglado lo del apartamento. No estaba exactamente cerca del suyo pero igual serviría, porque algunas de sus misiones eran clasificadas y no podía arriesgarse a que un chibi las estuviera leyendo.

Su nariz percibió un olor delicioso de la cocina, pero decidió que debía ser Ebizu, su vecino, porque ella no sabía cocinar -aunque eso no significaba que no tuviera las cosas para cocinar-. Ya que era la guardiana oficial, se preguntaba, qué papel desempeñaría en la vida diaria del niño. No quería que se volviera un delincuente -aunque ese pensamiento la asustó, se estaba involucrando demasiado-. Tal vez esa decisión cambiaría su estilo de vida para siempre.

-Anko-sama!

-Sabes chibi, quita el "-sama", ya YO soy la que va a cuidar y velar por ti -cuando iba a brir la boca Anko lo interrumpió- y NO, no me pongas "-san". Seré tu kaa-chan, eso es lo que las madres hacen, no? Y aquí está tu nueva dirección! -Naruto la cogió, y la jounin vió que tenía algo detrás-.

-An... Perdón, kaa-sama. Sólo quería decirte que te acabo de hacer el almuerzo!

Le pasó el bento a Anko lo abrió. Cielos, esa comida si se veía deliciosa. Casi empieza a babear. Traerlo no fue mala idea después de todo...

-Ya desayunaste chibi? Son las 7:30 y vas a estar tarde, recuerda que es a las ocho (n/a: ojalá mi cole ntrara a esa hora T.T).

Apenas escuchó la hora abrió los ojos el doble de lo normal y salió corriendo mientras agarraba sus cuadernos, porta-kunai y una manzana en el camino y gritaba algo así como "Ya desayuné!", y desapareció por la puerta dejando una humareda. Anko miró su bento. _Resiste_ _la tentación, resiste la tentación!

* * *

_

Mizuki sintió una presencia de chakra al otro lado de la puerta y supuso que debía ser la persona a la que habían estado esperando. El Sandaime sólo le dió el nombre y que se apañara con ese. El maestro en sí era guapo, pelo blanco azulado, ojos rasgados negros, algo de musculatura, y mandíbula cuadrada. Traía el típico chaleco chuunin de color claro y unos pantalones grises que le daban hasta la espinilla, junto con las típicas sandalias ninja.

-Muy bien clase. Tenemos a un nuevo estudiante. Espero que sean amables con esa persona.

Empezaron a cuchichear, un alumn nuev a estas alturas era algo inusual, prácticamente se estaban graduando, dos años más y están por fuera. Debía ser alguien que tuviera muy buenas habilidades para poder entrar a la Academia.

-Pase por favor.

Los niños de la clase -excepto Kiba que sonrió- (n/a: jaja, ya me imagino a shino!!), contuvieron el aliento ante tan hermosa aparición. Incluso Uchiha Sasuke -que estaba siendo molestado por sus fans- la estaba mirando de arriba abajo con una mirada hambrienta y -quizá?- lujuriosa, cosa que notaron las niñas de la clase, y la empezaron a odiar, aunque sabían que no podía competir contra ella.

Cabello rubio sol, que estaba lanzando destellos con la luz que entraba por la ventana, cara fina y aquerubinada, dos zafiros mirando a la clase por ojos, labios gruesos y rosados, boca pequeña, cuello largo y delgado, tres marquitas en cada mejilla, manos pequeñas y delicadas sosteniendo los libros con ansiedad y pies pequeños y delicados en unas chinelas de salir. El cabello estaba muy desordenado, como si hubiera venido corriendo hasta allí, y la camiseta -que era blanca con una espiral roja y le quedaba algo floja- tenía un cuello muy ancho, que se había caído de lado y dejaba ver la sensual curva de sus bellos cuello y hombro. Tenía unos pantalones muy cortos, que estaban en el inicio justo de sus muslos (n/a: como los pantalones cortos de Carnaval), dejando ver sus largas, sensuales y torneadas piernas -un cuerpo curvilíneo que cualquier chica mataría por tener- y todo eso bañado en un provocador tono caramelo.

Los muchachos estaban siguiendo todos los movimientos que hacía y despegó esos labios -que sólo querían besar y tomar- y dejó escapar como en un suspiro una delicada vocecita argentina.

-Atashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Yoroshikimasu! -bajó la cabeza cuando dijo eso último-.

Mizuki parpadeó un par de veces, para ver si no era cierto esa aparición -mejor dicho tanta belleza-.

-Puedes sentarte al lado de Sai -señaló al estudiante-.

Se sentó y Mizuki empezó a dar las clases, mientras leía el archivo de la rubia, en dónde aprendió una cosa _muy_ interesante.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

_Genial, no ha ni empezadoel día y ya están Ami, Ino y Sakura peleando sobre mí. Qué gran comienzo para un día, no me puedo concentrar, como me enfada. Necesito ser el mejor, y para eso debo pasar esta aburrida clase; no puedo así. Jeh, como sea, espero tener un buen -notése el sarcasmo- día de clases. Ya Mizuki empieza a hablar._

_-Muy bien clase -Ajá-. Tenemos a un nuevo estudiante -qué bien, es un niño, lo último que necesito es que haya una nueva fan-. Espero que sean amables con esa persona -QUÉ? No sabe qué es? Chuleta (n/a: en Panamá, eufemismo por chucha), ahora mi día sí que no puede empeorar, espero que no sea una niña-. _

_Aunque lo que me extraña es que dejen entrar a un estudiante nuevo a estas alturas de la Academia. Sólo nos faltan dos años para graduarnos, no creo que pueda estar enseguida a la altura de las habilidades de los que estamos aquí. Ni siquiera creo que pueda competir con Shikamaru, el perezoso ése. Siempre me pregunté porque no pasaba de año._

_-Pase por favor._

_Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, a ver, espero que no sea una niña._

_Por Kami...! Esta sí que la quiero en mi fan club (n/a: Vaya! Pikarón!)! Es _ella_, y más guapa que cualquiera que haya visto, con curvas._

_Cabello rubio dorado, mejor que el rubio desteñido de Ino (n/a: no s q odie a Ino y Sakura, pro sasu le sta dando lata a sus fans como es logico) o el morado de Ami que es menos natural, o el de Sakura, rosa chicle, sinceramente, ES NATURAL ESE COLOR? (n/a: cualkiera c preguntaria eso)_

_Me encanta su cara, es tan tierna y tan fina, con esos ojos que me fascinan y esas adorables marquitas... Me pregunto si serán heridas. Qué labios, son tan bonitos, así colorados y brillantes, aunque no tienen una textura de betún, chuzo (n/a: en Panamá, eufemismo por chucha), ese bonito color es natural (n/a: el lipstick tiene textura como d betun, sasu lo sabe xq sus fans c lo ponen), y son tan carnositos y dan ganas de besarlos. Carajo, tengo un bulto entre los pantalones, que será (n/a: pobre, apnas ta ntrando a la pubertad)? Aunque a mi me gustaría ver esos ojos entrecerrados y esos labiecitos hinchados gimiendo bajo mi p... (n/a: q la imaginación siga su curso!). No... Calma, es sólo una chica. Una muy, muy linda chica._

_Vaya, su cuello es tan delgado, y su hombro, y se ve tan... no encuentro palabras para eso... lo tengo! Se ve tan endemoniadamente sexy. Vaya, lleva unos shorts muy cortos, puedo ver las bonitas piernas, largas, bronceadas... Por qué todo sobre ella tiene que ser pefecto?_

_-Atashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Yoroshikimasu!_

_Vaya, bella voz. Pero no que Naruto es nombre de niño? Ah, no importa, un niño que fue expulsado, de los años superiores se llamaba Haruko. Espero que la manden a sentar al lado mío, hay un asiento libre._

_-Puedes sentarte al lado de Sai._

_Shimmatta! Por qué no aquí? Voy a vengarme de Mizuki-sensei... Y aparte también está lejos del mío._

**Fin Sasuke POV

* * *

**

Sai estaba encantado. Su compañera de al lado era una seda. Estaba concentrada, no se la pasaba riendo estúpidamente (n/a: soy una niñla, pro odio a las q hacn eso), y sobretodo no se la pasaba suspirando a cada momento "Sasuke-kun" de manera soñadora, así que pudo estar tranquilamente en todas las clases que le dieron. Seguía el almuerzo y después práctica de puntería, y algo de taijutsu.

Sonó el timbre.

-Bueno, todos pueden irse. Naruto tú te quedas.

A Sai le picó la curio, pero decidió ir con la pandilla -Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru- antes que quedarse un minuto más en el salón de clase. Cogió su bento, salió lentamente por el pasillo y se reunió con los demás afuera.

Allí estaba Kiba esperándolo y parecía muy divertido.

-Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Nada. Pero vamos a la ventana del salón.

Mientras iban caminando, a Chouji se le ocurrió picar un poco a Kiba, pero no ocurrió lo que esperaba.

-Qué, espiando a la nueva?

-Algo así...

Shikamaru sospechó que había algo que no encajaba.

-Kiba, mendokuse, dínos que tramas.

-Ya lo verán.

Cuando estuvieron junto a la ventana, Kiba le pidió a Chouji que lo alzara -la ventana le quedaba por la frente, así que tenían que saltar si querían ver-, cosa que el Akimichi hizo de buen grado porque quería averiguar que estaba tramando Kiba y escucharon durante unos minutos como Mizuki le decía a Naruto que debía quedarse después de clases para poder estar a tono con los demás cogiendo lecciones extra y cosas así. Vió que la nueva salía del salón de clases, luego de escuchar la aburrida charla. Luego el pelicastaño le pidió al regordete que lo bajara.

-Ya 'ta bueno Chouji, bájame.

Se volteó, alzó la mano y se las puso enfrente para que vieran todos sus dedos y empezó a contar algo así cómo la cuenta regresiva partiendo del 5.

5...

4...

Se miraron confundidos...

3...

2...

No sabían exactamente que esperaban...

1...

-Kiba-san! No puedo creerlo! Sí te fuiste a la Academia cómo habías prometido!

Vieron a la alumna nueva lanzarse sobre Kiba, como si ya lo conociera, mientras restregaba su sedosa mejilla cariñosamente contra la de el Inuzuka, al tiempo que los otros se sonrojaban porque ellos dos estaban en una pose bastante comprometedora y un pelinegro los miraba con cierta envidia, mientras se acercaba caminando.

Kiba tenía las manos alrededor de la estrecha cintura, casi estrechándola, como indicando que allí no se podía meter nadie, mientras los brazos de la Uzumaki abrazaban el cuello de Kiba, y las caderas de ambos chocaban una contra la otra, lo cual significaba que también sus partes... Este pensamiento los hizo sonrojar e inventar un nuevo rojo. Volviendo al tema, por último, las piernas de ella estaban juntas y entre las piernas de Kiba, que estaban separadas porque la chica se le había abalanzado encima.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Uchiha Sasuke estaba a unos metros, viendo que era lo que sucedía con "su" chica.

-Qué viniste a enseñar, quién es?

El Uchiha lo dijo arrogantemente, y todos comprendieron el mensaje entre líneas que era algo así como "_Nos veniste a enseñar tu novia, cara de perro?_", cosa a lo que Sai, Chouji y Shikamaru asintieron silenciosamente.

-Cállate Uchiha. Maa, Naruto quítate de encima.

Naruto sonrió quedamente, y se paró al lado y dijo un "Sumimasen", mientras ayudaba a Kiba a pararse.

-Sólo los iba a presentar. Uzumaki Naruto, conoce a Akimichi Chouji, Hagane Sai (n/a: le tnia q dar un apllido) y Nara Shikamaru. Ustedes, conozcan a Uzumaki Naruto, y es...

-Boke, ya sabemos, se presentó en clase.

-Sí Sai, cierto, pero déjame terminar. En qué iba? Ah, sí, haraganes! Conozcan a Uzumaki Naruto, que es mi amig_o_.

Todos estaban pensando algo así como "Qué diablos...?", porque no todos los días te enteras que la chic_a_ más bonita de la clase resulta ser el chic_o_ más tierno de la clase.

-Oe, por qué te pusiste los pantalones súpercortos? Sabes que te hacen ver como pelaíta!

-Gomen, Kiba-san pero me levanté tarde y no encontraba la ropa...

Cuatro chicos no estaban de acuerdo en que sólo fuera la ropa lo que hacía que se viera tan femenino...

-Ah. No importa.

-Estás seguro de que es un niño?

-Nos hemos bañado juntos Sai.

-Desde cuándo se conocen?

-Yo les había contado hace un par de años que había un rubio en mi casa quedándose con nosotros, ayudando a Hana y a mi madre con los perros y cosas así.

-Sí, creo que ya me acuerdo. Qué tu nos dijiste que se habían vuelto amigos y que era un viajero. Eras TÚ? -se dirigió a Naruto-.

-Hai!

* * *

Anko llegó a la casa a medianoche, y se encaramó por la ventana del apartamento. Y fua a acostarse. Percibió un olor a comida, mientra spensaba en la estúpida misión que la había hecho demorarse tanto, por suerte había logrado sobrevivir gracias a la comida que le preparó Naruto. Cuando fue al comedor vió una cabecita rubia y el suave sonido de ina respiración. Vió que la mesa estaba puesta.

-_Vaya, al parecer me estuvo esperando. Pero me desobedeció, le dije que se mudara al apartamento. Parece que lo voy a tener que hacer por él._

Se puso a comer la comida. Sabía a la comida de los dioses, todos los platos que pudiera imaginar estaban allí!

Cuando terminó se cepilló los dientes y cargó al Uzumaki con cuidado para que no se despertara, y el rubio se acurrucó contra su pecho y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente.

Fue al apartamento que le había conseguido y entró a la ventana del cuarto, aunque para su sorpresa, todas las cosas del rubio estaban allí, incluyendo las que habían comprado hace dos días (n/a: tecnicamente s el dia siguient), lo arropó en la cama y se dispuso a irse, pero su vista se encontró con uno de los objetos del cuarto.

-_Así qué por eso el zurrón era tan grande_.

Era un arco, una o dos cabezas más bajo que el rubio, de metal liviano, parecido al aluminio, probablemente una alación, con los bordes afilados, podías usarlo tanto como un arma de corto como de largo alcance. Era liso y muy bien trabajado, típico de Kaminari no Kuni, aunque parecía tener un lustro encima. Al lado había un carcaj con flechas típicas de Kusa, de madera y bien labradas y puntiagudas, eran mejor que las flechas convencionales de punta de metal, además estaban lacadas paraque a la madera no le cayera comején o se pudriera.

_Y puntería. Tengo una muy buena, cuando quiero cazar._

Así que por eso había hecho ese comentario. Si tenía un arco así era porque debía tener una muy buena puntería.

Sí. Estaba orgullosa.

De _su hijo_. De _su_ niño.

El niño que había encontrado sólo para ella.

Un niño para Anko.

* * *

Jajajaja 

SÉ q me qdo raro eso d q Anko fuera la mama d naru, pro no s la mama brdadera

y eso "muy interesante" q aprendio Mizuki-sensei fue q Naru-xan es NiÑo!!!!


	2. Sorpresas, Graduación, Sensei

**Sorpresas, Graduación, Sensei**

**

* * *

**

Jaja, sorpresa, ya les traigo el nuevo! (xuxa, no me tarde nada)

Reviews!

_**lili**: Graxias!_

_**Xxkao-chanxX**: Gracias, esa parte donde c sorprendn puse todo mi esfuerzo n q qdara graxiosa, pro bueno, jaja, y mira q si lo continue pronto, xq akbo d subir el dia siguiente el kpi (tambn subi un ffic q c llama "Destrozo", t intresa?)_

_**teddy666**: A mi tampoko me gusta el yaoi pro ste fic s enkrgado, y me emocione con la historia (me encariñe), lamento dcirte q ste kpi si tendra algo d yaoi, x el incidnte dl beso lo q ocurrio en la Academia, pro fuera d eso da risa (mi hermano me lo dijo), ya subi uno de los otros, pasate x alli y mi musa no me ha abandonado con "Renacer", si alguna vez me llega a abandonar me muero! Lo q pasa s q tngo muxas ideas pa el Capitulo 14 pro no c como ponerlas en papl y mientras hago otras historias_

_**mariana**: Yo creo q neji si cuenta y la razon x la q Hinata no ha hexo nada en Shippuden s xq esa historia c centra mas en los problemas dl ekipo 7 y respecto a q Tsunade eligiera a Sakura, recuerda q Sakura fue la q le pidio el entrenamiento, asi q nada d seleccion, cierto, staban en las mismas, pro neji solo es un jounin pro Tsunade por otro lado, x algo es la ninja mas podrosa d la aldea, no? me gusto q me djaras un review, y bueno, total son solo opiniones, ta bn discutir un rato, jaja (no me hagas kso, yo y mi lokura)_

_**Mireya Humboldt**: Jajaja, es la primera vez q ponen a una Anko tan matrnal en español, xq esa idea la sake d un fanfic en ingles (muy bueno), de una autora q me gusta muxo, el fic se llama "Demons Glory" y la autora **LD 1449 **y la autora s puertorriqueña, aunke mi trama no c parec en nada a la idea d ella, graxias x djarme reviews adonde me meta a scribir!!! PD: Gaara si aparece, jeje, pero pa los Examenes._

_**cari-sama**: Jeje, u.u, por Kami, no tienes remedio, s q eres mas perv q mandada a hacr, pro despues d todo eres mi perv-twin, claro q NO es la novia d kiba, empezando s un xico, aunke el abrazo con l q pnsast mal lo scribi explicitamente pa q c malinterpretara jaja._

Graxias x su apoyo

**Capitulo 1: **10 páginas

**Capítulo 2:** 7 páginas

**Fanfiction:** 17 páginas

(no incluye reviews o comentarios de autor)

Este capi tiene algo de yaoi (Inner: Algo mis polainas), pro intente q fuera GRAXIOSO recuerdan el besito de sasu y naru en la Academia?

kmbie la scena un pokito, pa q fuera d otra manera

Lo q sea, con el fic

* * *

Dos años después.

Examen de Graduación.

Estaban Mizuki, y una profesora de cara delgada, cabello largo negro y bonitos ojos examinando a un rubio. La profesora se llamaba Tsubaki.

-A ver Naruto, haz un **Bunshin**.

-**Bunshin no jutsu**!

Sólo salió un bunshin, y estaba semitransparente. A Naruto le salió una gotita en la cabeza, mientras esperaba el implacable veredicto.

-Estás reprobado.

-Na.. Nani?

En cierta manera ya se lo esperaba, aunque lo que no esperaba era que se lo dijeran tan cosa.

-Sólo conseguiste hacer un **Bunshin**, y encima está mal hecho, casi desapareciendo, lo siento Naruto pero no podemos aprobarte.

-Anosa...

-Hm?

-Y si hago otro tipo de **Bunshin**? Es que Otou-sama dice que para mí este es más fácil porque tengo mucho chakra.

Los dos senseis se miraron, y Tsubaki tomó la palabra.

-Bueno, está bien mientras sea un **Bunshin**.

-**Kage bunshin no jutsu**!

Aparecieron cinco Narutos, cinco sólidos y corpóreos Narutos que los estabn mirando mientras las bocas de los maestros colgaban sorprendidos.

-Una técnica de nivel jounin...

Recobrando la dignidad, le preguntaron quién era su Otou-sama.

-Bueno Otou-sama es... Bueno... -Pareció reflexionar un poco sobre lo que les iba a decir-. En realidad no sé mucho sobre Otou-sama, sólo que es muy listo, es un Sennin, tiene dos aprendices y sabe muuuucho sobre chakra.

Se dieron por satisfechos con la respuesta, después de informarle que había pasado.

* * *

Estaban tumbados en la hierba viendo las nubes, al lado del Tsuya Mizuumi (1), sin saber exactamente que hacer con el tiempo que tenían libre, mientras la acogedora sombra de un cerezo -grande como un corotú- les daba resguardo. Un rubio estaba plácidamente cabeceando, un moreno pelicorto cerraba los ojos gozando de la suave caricia del céfiro de la tarde, uno de complexión gruesa estaba dormido -pero no roncaba-, uno estaba recostado contra el tronco de un árbol mientras sujetaba a un cachorro y finalmente, uno con una coleta en la cabeza era el que _de verdad_ estaba mirando las nubes (n/a: ya saben kienes son?).

El rubio abrió los ojos pesadamente, no entendía como el joven Nara se podía pasar una eternidad viendo las nubes, no es que no le gustarán porque su Otou-sama le había inculcado ese gusto, después de todo, cuando se mudara definitivamente a su país natal no podría verlas nunca más, por lo que era mejor que las disfrutara cuanto pudiese.

Hacía mucho calor, por lo que se bajo el zipper de su jacket naranja (n/a: misma ropa que en la primera parte), le encantaba ese color, le recordaba el color de su cola. Allí tenía ese extraño collar dorado de la gema roja.

_Sasuke_...

Ese sólo pensamiento afloró a su memoria, cosa que lo hizo colorarse, ese chico le había calado hondo. Eso sí, tenía el cáracter de un bastardo, era tan insoportable en ocasiones, él y su maldito orgullo Uchiha. Suspiró cuando pensó la primera vez que estuvieron haciendo cosas juntos (n/a: u.u no piensen mal). Y de paso, le había enseñado una lección de humildad a Mizuki-sensei.

**Flashback**

_Estaban afuera de la Academia, en el patio de entrenamiento, y habían colgado unas dianas en unos troncos de madera para que los estudiantes practicaran su puntería._

_El patio en sí no era grande, pero estaba diseñado para ser un buen campo de entrenamiento, con una pista de arena para que hicieran ejercicios de calentamiento y practicaran taijutsu; reserva de kunais para los estudiantes -después tenían que comprar los propios- y dianas. Hoy las habían colgado._

_Para Naruto era la primera semana de clases, si bien era el peor de la clase, se estaba defendiendo bastante bien para ser un primerizo en las artes ninjas, aunque no parecía ser muy fuerte o ágil. Y algunos chicos no habían perdido el tiempo parta cambiarse al otro lado de la acera parta conquistar al rubio, puesto que era tan hermoso que podía pasar por la más bella de las mujeres. No le estaba dando bien a su diana, es más, no le había dado ni una vez y parecía frustrado, los shurikens y kunais eran más pesados que las flechas que estaba acostumbrado a usar._

_Mizuki percibió el estado de ánimo de su estudiante y se acercó para ver que pasaba. A cada uno, para estimar su puntería, le había dado un juego de diez kunais, y había estado viendo a ver que tal se estaban desempeñando, pero cuando volteó a ver al Uzumaki vió que no le había dado ni una vez._

_-Qué pasa Naruto?_

_-Son estos kunais Mizuki-sensei... Mi puntería no es tan buena con ellos._

_-A qué te refieres con eso?_

_-Son más pesados que las flechas, no puedo apuntar bien._

_El peliblanco escuchó esta información con mucho interés, pero no se tragaba el cuento de que pudiera apuntar tan bien un primerizo como él._

_-Y cuál es tu puntería?_

_-Diez de diez._

_-Oh, que arrogante!_

_Se volteó a ver a Mizuki enfadado, mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacía un tierno pucherito._

_-Claro que es cierto Mizuki-sensei! Soy un experto en Kyuujutsu._

_Mizuki-sensei sonrió. Si era tan bueno, lo vería toda la clase. Y si no, digamos que disfrutaría mucho las burlas que le iban a dirigir. Sonrió de medio lado._

_-Bien alumnos, suspendan la práctica._

_Lo miraron con un signo de interrogación en toda la cara, pero obedientemente dejaron las armas en el piso. Mizuki se sacó un pergamino de la chaqueta e invocó un arco y un carcaj llenó de flechas, mientras los estudiantes se preguntaban qué demonios tenían que hacer con eso._

_-Parece que tenemos un experto en Kyuujutsu, así que ruego que nos dé una demostración -dijo esto mientras señalaba a Naruto con el pulgar-._

_Kiba meneó la cabeza mientras los demás se reían un poco, porque Naruto era demasiado idiota para creer que sin acertar una sola vez en la diana podría acertar con el arco. Pero sin embargo la cara de Naruto se volvió mortalmente seria y cogió el arco y el carcaj._

_-A qué quiere que le dé?_

_El ojinegro sacó otra sonrisita mientras su semblante se veía pensativo._

_-Tú ves la diana? Acierta esta vez por favor._

_Dió en todo el centro. Podría ser un golpe de suerte, mientras la clase le miraba con la boca abierta. Pensó en darle otro blanco, para que lo intentara. Y vió una hoja cayéndose de un árbol cercano._

_-A esa hoja._

_-Qué parte?_

_La pregunta lo dejó perplejo, pero de todas maneras le dijo que en la vena misma. Otra flecha, y el chuunin fue a ver sólo para comprobar que dió otra vez en el blanco. Cuando lo anunció todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir, pero Mizuki no se amilanó. Vió un ave altísimo en el cielo._

_-Pues dale a esa ave, la que está volando encima de nosotros, vamos a ver si le puedes dar._

_-Usted está aprendiendo Kyuujutsu Mizuki-sensei?_

_-Claro, por eso tengo el arco y flechas._

_-Por qué no le da usted?_

_-Ya no te sientes tan seguro de tus capacidades, gaki? Será sencillo._

_Naruto le pasó una flecha y el arco, y Mizuki apuntó en la posición normal del arco -vertical- mientras alzaba la mano, soltando la flecha, mientras Naruto sonreía. La flechá falló el blanco, es más, ni siquiera llegó a la misma altura. Naruto extendió la mano exigiendo el arco, mientras preguntaba a qué parte querían que le diera. El Uchiha, ni corto ni perezoso, le dijo que en la coyuntura del ala derecha, donde se unen los huesos. El Uzumaki se dispuso a apuntar con la mano alzada pero lo estaba haciendo con el arco en horizontal (n/a: como el arco de las ballestas), y usaba el brazo como una plataforma para la flecha. Mizuki enseguida se alarmó porque esa -según él- no era la posición correcta para apuntar._

_-Qué haces? Así nunca le vas a dar!_

_-Deje que YO le enseñe algo, Mizuki sensei -soltó la flecha y puso el arco al lado apoyándose como en un bastón-. Cuando se apuntan a grandes alturas o largas distancias se pone el arco -el ave cayó- en horizontal, a fin de utilizar el brazo para darle soporte a la flecha para que no se desvíe de su trayectoria. De esa posición salieron las ballestas. Eso la sabe cualquier experto en Kyuujutsu._

_Fueron a ver el pájaro y le había dado exactamente en el punto que había pedido Sasuke. Mizuki derrotado le dijo al Uchiha que ayudara al Uzumaki con su puntería._

_Sasuke se puso detrás de el y le agarró de las muñecas mientras le susurraba en el oído, lo que hizo que las mejillas del Uzumaki se tiñeran de un delicado carmín y que el Uchiha sonriera arrogantemente, de medio lado._

_-Es muy fácil, todo está en la muñeca._

_Agarró la manita pequeña de Naruto entre la suya y lanzaron juntos el kunai que dió en el centro de la diana._

_-Ves?_

_-Hai!_

_Siguieron en eso por media hora, y luego Sasuke se volvió a practicar, mientras Naruto ya le había cogido el truco gracias al Uchiha menor._

**Fin Flashback**

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar el agradable recuerdo, pero uno igualmente agradable le hizo arrepentirse de sentir cierta atracción por el Uchiha.

_Iruka-san_...

Suspiró, por qué su vida debía ser tan complicada?

Un chico, llamado Kawasaki Kintaro, de un año inferior a cargo de Tsubaki-sensei, se estaba acercando. Kintaro tenía el pelo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, trenzado y azabache (n/a: a lo de en FMA), con unos pantalones cargo chocolates, una camiseta a mallas y encima un chaleco de mezclilla abotonado, llevaba una maleta colgada de un hombro. Se veía muy bien (n/a: no malpiensen, es mi punto d vista como chica!). Sus padres eran de los clanes más ricos de la aldea, y también de los más influyentes, pero era un clan civil (2). Venía corriendo con un fajo de billetes en la mano, y parecía muy alegre.

A veces parqueaban con él, pero nada importante. Generalmente jugaban a retos con él, los retaba y él les daba dnero si cumplían los retos.

-EY! Chicos! Tengo una proposición que hacerles!

Eso pareció levantar instántaneamente a Kiba, Sai y Naruto, a los que les encantaba el dinero fácil, y le hizo voltear la cabeza a Chouji, pensando que podría comer todo el BBQ que quisiera por un mes, en cambio, a Shikamaru, el ofrecimiento ni le iba ni le venía, si bien, no le vendría de más algo de dinero por un simple reto en vez de ganarse la mesada (n/a: q perezoso!).

-Mendokuse, dilo ya.

-Bueno, se me ocurrió el reto perfecto para ustedes, les va a costar cumplirlo, incluso se atrevieron a insultar a mi abuelo!

Se puso al lado de ellos y dobló las rodilas, mientras jadeaba. Naruto se estaba impacientando.

-A ver, dilo!

-Les daré Mil Ryou si mañana, el día de su graduación frente a toda la clase se besan en la boca!

Eso les había tomado completamente desprevenidos, creían que iba a ser algo tipo "quítale la katana a un ANBU" otra vez. Pero eso era demasiado serio, es decir, besar a otro chico. Naruto analizó la situación, junto con Kiba y Sai. Chouji y Shikamaru lo dejaron en manos de ellos para que negociaran.

-Ni hablar, soy hetero hasta la muerte!

-De acuerdo contigo Kiba, pero son mil ryou, no podemos dejar pasar semejante oportunidad.

-Claro que sí lo haremos!

-SAI!

-Pero sólo si nos paga dos grandes a cada uno.

-Hecho!

Se voltearon y fueron a donde Kintaro.

-Sólo si nos pagas dos mil.

-Hecho!

Chouji y Shikamaru se miraron sobresaltados, ni por dos mil ryou ellos sacrificarían su dignidad así que gritaron un "QUÉ?" al que los cuatro chicos hicieron caso omiso.

-Pero cómo son nones (n/a: impares) recuerden que uno de ustedes tendrá que ser besado dos veces, así que he dicho que uno de ustedes tiene que besar a Uchiha Sasuke!

Esta sí que no se la esperaban, pero ya habían hecho el trato y no podían dar vuelta atrás. Kintaro sacó de su maleta una bolsita con unos papelitos.

-Muy simple, aquí hay un papelito con el número 1 y los otros en blanco. El que saque el papelito numerado será el que tenga que besar a Uchiha Sasuke!

-Ya lo tenías preparado, eh?

-Sí!

-Teme.

Todo el mundo fue sacando un papelito, y la cara de Naruto palideció. No podía creer lo que estaba sosteniendo sus manos. Trataba de alejarse y tenía que ser él el que llevase la parte dura del reto!

-Suerte perra...

-Bueno, por la cara de Naru-chan él es el que va a tener que besar al Uchiha.

Sacó otra bolsita, pero esta vez tenía tres papelitos.

-Bueno, aquí hay dos papelitos. Naruto-senpai si fueras tan amable... -Ni que decir que entendió y hechó el papelito con el uno en la bolsa-. Bien, es muy fácil, 4 papelitos, dos tienen número, y dos no. Los que saquen los papelitos numerados se besan entre ellos, lo mismo para los que tienen los papelitos en blanco. Yo estaré con un **Henge**, así que a mí no me hechan cuentos.

Metieron las manos en la bolsa, mientras Naruto estaba depre en un rincón. Quedó que Sai tenía que besar a Chouji y Shikamaru y Kiba entre sí. Suspiraron. No se iban a hechar para atrás. Eran dos mil ryou!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Anko estaba desayunando tranquilamente leyendo un manga mientras Naruto buscaba sus pantalones largos naranjas por toda la casa (n/a: olvide mencionar q anko 100pre q puede come d la dliciosa cocina d naru y a kmbio le lava la ropa). Frustrado, se sienta a la mesa a desayunar y le pregunta a Anko dónde están.

-Ne, kaa-sama, has visto mis pantalones naranjas largos?

-Ya revisaste en la primera gaveta de la cómoda.

-Iie.

Fue disparado, pero lo único que encontró fueron unos pantalones cortos -como los de su primer día en la Academia- de color naranja, tan cortos que le daban encima de los muslos.

-Kaa-sama, sólo están estos pantaloncitos. Dónde están los largos?

-Los tiré anoche mientras dormías.

-QUÉ? -Sentía como su ceja temblaba en frustración mientras miraba a su 'agradable' madre- _Justo hoy, ya me parezco a una niña, pareceré una putita si beso a Sasuke con eso!_

-Pero si te ves lindo con ropa así!

-Kaa-sama, usted y su Maki Murakami! (n/a: la autora de Gravitation)

-Ya cállate, se te hace tarde. Y te ves lindo siendo tan _uke_!

El Uzumaki estaba muy furioso, no le dijo nada y se fue al cuarto a ponerse los pantalones (n/a: mencione q usa calzoncillos y no boxers?) (n/a: lleva el mismo jacket d 100pre con el azul y el naranja) hecho una tormenta, luego salió de allí a la Academia, sin despedirse siquiera de Anko, tan enfadado, que su despedida fue "Usted lava los trastes del desayuno Kaa-sama!", mientras ella tranquilamente pasaba otra página del nuevo capítulo de 'Gravitation'. Toda esa pesadilla había empezado cuando una tal Kurenai le había recomendado ese manga...

Cuando Naruto se fue, Kintaro salió de debajo de la mesa y él y Anko se dieron los cinco, mientras Kintaro se iba.

-Recuerda, no te pedí dinero, sino la grabación de eso.

-Claro Anko-san!

Anko sonrió satisfecha con su maldad. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Al fin conseguiría ese video yaoi Y al fin se había deshecho de los pantalones naranjas. Sonrió. La vida es bella.

* * *

Por un pelito llegó antes de que sonara el timbre, y los otros lo esperaban.

-Kintaro fue a mi casa anoche y dijo que cuando terminaras Naruto, seguíamos nosotros.

-Kuso gaki (n/a: xikillo de porra).

Entró Ami por la puerta, con una maleta muy familiar al hombro.

-No que te habían expulsado?

Miró a Chouji con desprecio mientras decía arrogantemente.

-Me dejaron venir y supervisarlos en el examen, junto a Mizuki-sensei y Tsubaki-sensei. Para que los viera fracasar.

Vió a Sasuke y se colgó de su brazo, mientras peleaba con Ino y Sakura, aunque al final llegaron a un acuerdo y cada una se sentó por su lado.

Naruto tragó saliva, era ahora o nunca. Tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de que llegara Mizuki. Fingió enfado y se dirigió como una tormenta hacia donde estaba Sasuke, aunque todo el mundo creía que era por lo de ayer, que le había ganado en una práctica de taijutsu.

-Teme!

Rápidamente se puso enfrente de él, arrodillándose en la mesa y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa sin llegar a alzarlo, hasta que su aliento -que olía a azafrán-, chocara con los labios de el Uchiha menor.

-Eres un bastardo!

Y le plantó un beso en los labios, pasional, mientras los movía exigentemente. El Uchiha -al igual que el resto de la clase- estaba shockeado, pero después empezó a responder, lo que hizo que Ami, Sakura e Ino se pusieran a rabiar. Cuando empezó a responder, el ojiazul le puso los bracitos a ambos lados empujando la cabeza para profundizar el beso. El Uchiha sólo podía pensar en los labios sonrosados y suavecitos que le estaban besando, sintiendo como forzaban la lengua dentro de su boca, por lo que le dió paso.

Era una escena bastante erótica, con el Uzumaki, de pantaloncitos extremadamente cortos, y facciones angelicales, sobre la mesa, arrodillado, con la cabeza hacia abajo, besando al chico más guapo de la clase; y el Uchiha con las piernas algo abiertas, totalmente sorprendido y regado en la silla, mientras respondía un poquito al beso. Podría pasar por una niña demasiado hermosa besando a un chico, pero como era un chico besando a un chico, era lo que causaba más morbo. Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de azul, y dejó el beso, que sólo duro unos segundos.

Naruto se puso la mano en la boca, parecía mareado con ese azul en la cara y salió precipitadamente del salón de clases a trompicones.

Esa era la señal, Naruto ya había terminado lo suyo con el Uchiha.

Sai se arrodilló sobre la butaca y agarró de las mejillas y la cintura a Chouji y le besó, cosa a la que respondió "gustoso" -nótese el sarcasmo-, mientras todos los miraban con la boca abierta, segundos después se escuchó un gemido de Kiba y todos voltearon las cabezas y vieron a Kiba contra la pared, siendo agarrado de la cintura, con los brazos alrededor de la cabeza besando fogosamente a Shikamaru. Al igual que la escena anterior, cuando los chicos se separaron parecían ligeramente mareados, con la cara teñida de color verde y salieron del salón de clase a trompicones.

Mientras Sasuke había recobrado la compostura, y había adoptado de nuevo su acitud "pritty" (n/a: en Panamá, "cool"), con las manos debajo de la barbilla.

* * *

Todos en la clase fueron a seguirlos, excepto Sasuke, y se quedaron a la puerta del baño donde escuchaban a unas personas vomitando y comentarios ocasionales como "Allí se fue mi desayuno" o "Me voy a desmayar, no quiero ver un plato de comida en el resto del día".

Entreabrieron la puerta y vieron, que en efecto, estaban vomitando, después la volvieron a cerrar. Cuando escucharon el sonido del agua corriendo -quitándose los restos de vómito de la ropa- se devolvieron al salón esperando a su regreso y hallar una explicación lógica para esa escenita.

Sonó el timbre.

-Suerte que me sonrojé, si mis mejillas se hubieran teñido de rojo, se habrían dado cuenta que me gustó besar al bastardo. Tengo que fingir, carajo...

Estaba arrodillado frente a un servicio, se coló los dedos por la garganta -dolía- y se provocó un vómito. Siguió vomitando y en eso entraron los demás, que también fueron a lo mismo, pero los suyos no eran fingidos.

-Allí se fue mi desayuno.

-Tu también?

Lo escuchó del baño de al lado, la voz de Shikamaru sonaba débil.

-Me voy a desmayar, no quiero ver un plato de comida en el resto del día.

-Coño -puaj-... Debes estar bien mal Chouji.

-Y que lo digas... -puaj-...

Se fueron a lavar y a limpiar la cara, faltaban como dos minutos para que sonara el timbre, y... sonó, saliendo hechos una furia, y emanando un aura tipo "MATAR!".

* * *

Cinco chicos muy enfadados, con las cabezas mojadas y que se veían muy sexys -en el caso de Naruto y Sai-, entraron enfadados al salón de clase diciendo "KINTARO, CHUCHA MADRE, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO", jadeando y mostrando los dientes, aunque en el caso de Kiba y Naruto, se veía especialmente amenazador, porque tenían colmillos mucho más largos de lo normal (n/a: naru c ve amenazantemente nkntador!).

Ami hizo 'puf', mientras los otros de la clase -especialmente Sasuke, que había sido el tomado del pelo- se preguntaban que horrible crimen había cometido ese tal Kintaro, para que los alumnos graduando se enfadarán con él. Cuando escucharon el 'puf' vieron a un niño de una trenza negra aplaudiendo a los otros, mientras bajaba y se ponía al lado de ellos.

-Bien hecho.

-El dinero...-jadeaban, ligeramente verdes, y con el rubio, azul todavía-. AHORA!

Se descolgó la maleta y a cada uno le dió un fajo de billetes, bien grueso, que los demás alumnos miraron con envidia.

-Esto no son dos mil...

-Tienes razón, como se atrevieron a hacerlo les pago cuatro grandes.

Caída estilo anime de todos -excepto Sasuke, porque los Uchiha no hacen caídas estilo anime-. Todo esto era por un reto? Claro que por dos grandes cualquiera hubiera dejado su orgullo a un lado no importa que tan Uchiha, digo, grande fuera ese orgullo.

-Y por qué nos pusiste ese reto?

-Porque mi prima 'taba leyendo algo dizque "Ai no Kusabi" y me entró el morbo.

Naruto esbozó una risita nerviosa. _Parece que todos los que quieren arruinar mi vida tienen algo que ver con el yaoi._

Mizuki llegó. Se sentó, ni miró a la clase y empezó a hablar.

-Lamento llegar tarde, pero no encontré al niño que me debía dar las formas de los equipos, que recogió Tsubaki de la oficina de Sandaime-sama.

-Mizuki-sensei, aquí están.

Kintaro las sacó de su mochila, que resultaba ser muy útil para esa clase de cosas. Luego se despidió y se fue. Cuando se fue las niñas empezaron una reyerta y le contaron a Mizuki sensei el 'espectáculo' de enante.

-Chicos, cuánto les pagaron?

-Cuatro grandes.

-Entonces está bien.

Caída estilo anime de las chicas. Mizuki empezó a decir los equipos.

* * *

Estaba el equipo 7 esperando a que su instructor jounin hiciera acto de presencia, meintras que Sakura y Naruto estaban tomando una siestecita -después de que Naruto le diera 100 ryou para que se cállase sobre lo de esa mañana-, esperando a un tal Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

Tres horas después.

Llegó el jounin. Se veía algo estrafalario. Era peliplateado, con su cabello parado hacia arriba, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, con una máscara que le cubría la mitad de la cara, y el hitai-ate de lado, cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo.

Hacía calor, por lo que Naruto se bajó la bragueta del jacket, dejando al descubierto

-Bueno, ahora parece que son mis alumnos. Como sea, los espero en el tejado, adiosito.

Emitieron un quejido -Sakura y Naruto-, y se encaminaron escaleras arriba.

Cuando estuvieron allí se sentaron en el desnivel, Sakura primero, después Sasuke y por último Naruto.

-A ver, quiero que se introduzcan, que me digan sus sueños del futuro y cosas así.

-Sensei, por qué no lo hace usted primero para que sepamos como se hace?

Miró a la pelirrosa. Ni modo.

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mis preferencias... Mejor no las sepan, lo que yo hago no les incumbe y respecto a mis sueños para el futuro, no... no los tengo. A ver tu rosita.

-_Qué util, lo único que averiguamos de él fue su nombre._

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Mi sueño para él futuro es... Lo que me gusta... El niño que me gusta es... Uy! -se encogió en su lugar-.

-_Es el tipo de chicas que se interesa más en los chicos que en el entrenamiento_. A ver tú, el serio.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, detesto muchas cosas y me interesan muy pocas. Respecto a mi sueño, es más como una ambición, porque lo voy a cumplir: Matar a cierta persona y revivir mi clan.

-_Ya me imagino quién es_. A ver tú, lindura rubia.

Enseguida la pelirrosa y el ojiazul se pusieron a rabiar, pero el rubio optó por calmarse e insultar a su sensei de manera educada.

-Bueno, en primer lugar me doy cuenta de que mi sensei es un distraído y que no me gusta, ya que no se ha dado cuenta, _aún_ con el jacket abierto, de que soy un pecho plano y que tengo un amigo entre las piernas, le voy informando que. Soy. Un. Chico. -lo dijo despacio, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años-. Me gusta entrenar, las armas, cocinar, mi malvada Kaa-sama y el ramen. No me gustan los bastardos, las presumidas, que me confundan con una niña y los distraídos.

Kakashi escuchó todo esto con un tic en su único ojo visible, pero sólo les informó del examen que tendría lugar mañana.

* * *

(1) Tsuya Mizuumi: Nombre q le puse a ese lago q hay en Konoha, donde el papa de Sasu le enseño a hacer el Goukakyuu

(2) Clan civil: Me parece inverosímil q Kishi-sensei solo ponga a clanes ninja a dirigir una aldea en dond tambn viven civiles, asiq me he inbntado sto pa poner a clanes con influencia, pro q no tngan una extnsa historia ninja.

bueno y ese "sonrojo" de naru, no es mas q c puso azul, raro no? pro tiene su xplikacion, mas adelante les digo!

y eso de "un alumn nuev" en el kpi pasado, no iba asi sino q llevaba pura arroba pa indicar q no c sabia si era niño a niña pro no c pusieron

Jajaja, eso s todo


	3. Las Catacumbas y el Examen de Kakashi

**Las Catacumbas y el Examen de Kakashi**

_**Shanty**: Graxias, Graxias, muchas graxias._

_**Xxkao-xhanxX**: Jajajaja, si supieras lo q viene en ste kpi... Lol._

_**Mireya Humboldt**: Si, seria divertido lo de kakashi, no crees? Lo voy a hacer, aunque en realidad ya estaba dando pistas AUNQUE será kakashizu. Se verían tan lindos juntos... Pero el ff no es Kakanaru, jajaja_

Yo soy como soy y me traigo más misterios entre manos... Puede que sea un SasuNaru pero será a mi modo!

Así que como soy una sádica cruel y retorcida jeh... Esperénse cualquier sorpresa que ponga el fanfic de kbeza.

X cierto, ya ahorita subo el kpi 2 d dstrozo.

**Warning**: Lemmon, yaoi, yuri, Mpreg, rape, violence. No le gusta? No lo lea, pa algo ta el warning Muajajajajaja-cof cof cof... Esta tos necia...

**Nuevos Pairings**: InoCho, ShikaKiba, ShinoKiba, ShinoSai, SaiNaru, KakaShizu, TemaSaku

El ShikaKiba y Shino Kiba son culpa de **Blonde-chan** y **cari-sama**. El TemaSaku es culpa de **cari-sama** y el resto es culpa mía.

Algún otro Paring? Pregunten.

Se aprecian ideas cn qn djar a Lee y Kankurou

**Capítulo:** 23 páginas (me explayé uu)

**Fanfiction:** 40 páginas (exactito)

* * *

Naruto se había puesto el hitai-ate alrededor del cuello, alegando que no le gustaba como se le veía en la frente. 

Era el final del día, y estaban contando minuciosamente los cuatro mil que le dieron a cada uno. Mejor era asegurarse que no les hicieran trampa mientras caminaban a la vera del Tsuya.

Era refrescante estar a la orilla del lago, a una hora tan fresca, como lo eran las cuatro de la tarde. El Lago estaba resplandeciente, lleno de pequeños destellos -de ahí el nombre- a lo largo de su gran superficie que estaban surgiendo del suave movimiento de las aguas, dándole un ligero toque de romanticismo; mientras un grupo de cinco jóvenes dejaba de caminar y se recostaban bajo un árbol de cerezo, después de contar todo el dinero.

-Bueno, una pregunta... Qué haremos con tanto dinero?

Excepto Naruto, todos tomaron un aire semierudito mientras llevaban la mano a la barbilla, y agachaban un poco la cabeza, con un montón de chibis dentro trabajando. Tenían tanto dinero y nada que hacer con él. Era simplemente ilógico, tal vez no debieron hacer esa maldita apuesta. Chouji sugirió algo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Comer todo la barbacoa/comida/bebida que podamos?

El rubio -que estaba a un extremo, y Sai en el opuesto-, volvió la cabeza a los demás mientras en sus ojos se veía un atisbo de... lujuria? Tenía los grandes ojos semicerrados de una manera seductora mientras sus largas pestañas negras resplandecían con el sol poniente, su cara lucía una sonrisa perversa y encantadora con esos suaves labios curvados maquiavélicamente y sus mechones dorados dispuestos alrededor de la cara. Lucía encantador, y con el calentador naranja abierto mostrando el dorado collar y la camisa de mallas incitantemente, con las curvas suaves de su definida cintura y caderas...

-Y... -Puso una voz sensual-. Por qué no... hacemos algo más interesante?

Se veía demasiado provocador, hasta Kiba -que ya sabía que era un chico antes que los demás- tuvo que llevarse una mano a la nariz para ocultar la hemorragia; y suerte que como estaban con las piernas cruzadas el ojiazul no podía ver el bulto que se les estaba formando a los demás entre los pantalones debido a la cantidad de pensamientos impuros que inundaban sus 'inocentes' mentes.

A continuación abrió esos labios colorados y... Rió. RIÓ? Eso estaba fuera de lugar.

-No puedo creer que sean tan malpensados! -se llevo una manita a la boca para tapar su risita de una manera tierna-. Debí haber traído una cámara! Iba a decir que si íbamos al mercado negro a conseguir armas.

-Ar... Armas? -Por mucho que a Sai le gustaran las armas y las cosas shinobi no pudo evitar tartamudear, porque se estaba imaginando otras cosas-.

-Claro! -empezó a babear al pensar en ellas (n/a: Naru es como Tenten en este fic!)-. Wakizashis, cuchillas, shurikens, kunai, guadañas, hoces, katanas, naginatas, lanzas, nunchakus, espadas, cimitarras, mandobles, garfios, puñales, tantous, navajas, bous, cayados (n/a: golpean duro), tridentes, arcos, flechas, senbons, kamas, sais, tonfas, tachis, bordones, nudillos...

Mientras Naruto listaba cada tipo de arma blanca existente -y la mayoría de los nombres eran desconocidos para ellos (n/a: los mandobles son europeos y las cimitarras árabes, por ejemplo)- y babeaba más con cada cosa que decía -pero se veía tierno-, se miraron y lo agarraron del cuello arrastrándolo hasta su casa.

Lo sentaron en la mesa y se pusieron a esperar porque siguió enlistando armas durante media hora más (n/a: creánme, sé buco y SÍ hay tantas).

-Y finalmente: asesino nocturno! No espera, esa ya la dije... (n/a: Otro nombre para la cimitarra).

-Ya?

-Sí!

-Bueno, Don Sabiondo, cómo se supone que vamos a ir al mercado negro sin que los mafiosos nos maten?

El ojiazul se miró las uñas como si tal cosa y lo soltó de una vez.

-Tengo... Conocidos.

Lo miraron con una cara...

-Qué? Tengo que vivir!

Hizo un puchero, pero ellos ya eran inmunes a sus efectos -quiero decir que miraban al cabello en vez de la carita tierna-, mientras le decían algo como "Nos vas a llevar, o no?", a lo que el rubiecito asentía.

Se levantó y lo fueron a seguir, mientras se iban a una parte pobre de Konoha.

Konohagakure no Sato era una gran aldea ninja, múltiples aliados, gran afluencia de misiones, prosperidad, agricultura sostenible, industria, casi toda su población era alfabetizada, pero tenía sus cosas malas -uno que otro conflicto, guerras, etcétera-; como cualquier ciudad-estado independiente (1), pero no cesaba de ser un estado con sus conflictos, problemas, pandillas y facciones divididas (n/a: como la sección "Ne" dl ANBU).

Estaban yendo a unas de las partes viejas de Konoha, malolientes, sucias. Era una barriada bruja, en la que la seguridad era poca o nula y el nerviosismo de todos los demás menos Naruto, porque no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de lugares poco recomendables para niños de su edad.

Las casas eran de madera y apiñadas, con raídas cortinas en las ventanas de marco desigual -lo que demostraba que había sido una vivienda improvisada-. Los tablones, toscos y negros y deslucidos por el paso del tiempo, se estaban descascarillando, de la pintura que alguna vez tuvo encima, y se veían secos y mortecinos. Habían bastantes árboles y muy frondosos, que competían con las personas el escaso espacio que estaba disponible para las poblaciones marginales. Las calles eran estrechas, desaseadas y el lugar estaba que olía a morrinche.

Sentían sus pies sobre la capa de porquerías que recubría el piso, denunciando a gritos la escasa -sino nula- sanidad del lugar.

De vez en cuando algún rostro ceniciento y esquelético de mejillas hundidas y arrugas prematuras, con un físico esmirriado y raquítico, que mostraba el espinazo, y se veían los huesos debajo de esa pellejera; cosa que no era nada digno de un niño; un niño no debería estar viviendo en tan bajas condiciones, mirándolos con ansia de obtener algún dinerito o tan siquiera algo para comer, con esos ojos vidriosos y desganados.

A Chouji se le encogió el corazón, el podía comer todo lo que quisiese pero ese niño no iba a poder comer nada durante una buena temporada y no entendía cómo Naruto podía soportar verlos sin siquiera poner una cara de lástima, y cosas entre esas líneas estaban pensando los demás.

La fetidez se hacía más pronunciada, y al final llegaron a lo que parecía la única construcción de concreto por aquellos lares, rodeada de multitud de pequeñas casas y había un árbol al lado. Naruto se volvió a ellos y les empezó a susurrar.

-Escuchen, la mayoría de la gente no sabe que este lugar existe, sólo el Consejo y el Hokage. Es un poco cruel, y generalmente aquí viven los inmigrantes que no tienen dinero para pagar una renta en Konoha, o las personas arruinadas. Ya sé lo que vana decir, que porque el gobierno no los ayuda? No hay recursos después de la Guerra Civil contra Orochimaru. Y porque nosotros no los ayudamos? -haciendo clara referencia a lo que pensaban y al dinero que tenían a manos llenas-. Simple, porqueseríamos más útiles comprando cosas ninja para las misiones y ganar dinero para la aldea, en vez de las cosas de segunda mano que nos proporcionan en la Academia. Es cruel, lo sé, pero es lo mejor para todos -parecía triste cuando dijo eso último, a él tampoco le hacía gracia, pero ellos tenían que aprender sobre lo dura que era la vida-.

Los observó atenta y calculadoramente, y luego les volvió la espalda. Empezó a caminar con paso decidido hacia la oxidada verja de metal, que parecía tan vetusta y amedrentada que casi se podía decir que se caería en pedazos de un momento a otro. No se podía ver lo que estaba dentro porque alguien le había colocado unas gruesas planchas de metal negro para que no se viera el interior a través de los barrotes -solo había barrotes en la mitad inferior, de la cerradura hacia arriba no-. En la parte superior de la puerta había una especie de mirilla corrediza (n/a: como la de los bares) que permitía ver al sereno o custodio o quién fuera -o como le llamasen- lo que estaba afuera.

Con pasos elegantes, al igual que todo su andar, delicioso delicado y con un toque... femenino? No, no se podía deducir, pero cierto era que su andar acompasado, rezumaba elegancia y autoridad por cada poro del niño, no dejaba de asombrar a sus compañeros de clase o a sus amigos lo imponente que se hacía aunque pareciera a simple vista tan frágil y delicado; con sus pies metidos en chinelas (n/a: sus pies son pekeñitos, no hay sandalias ninja d la talla d él) avanzando hacia la puerta y liderando la marcha. Alzó su mano -pequeña, como sus pies- y tocó la puerta.

La mirilla se corrió, revelando a un ojo verde musgo, cruzado por una 'equis' bastante redondo que miró al que se atrevía a tocar. Naruto alzó una ceja reconociendo enseguida esa mirada.

-Chiheru? Miyamoto Chiheru? (n/a: el creador d mario XD)

Abrió la puerta de golpe, precipítándose sobre el pequeño, cargándolo y abrazándolo con suma felicidad, como si no hubiera mañana.

-Naruto!

Era grande, con un mameluco (n/a: overol) lleno de bolsillos, y por la manera en que estaban abultados, se podría decir que tenían puñales y la cabeza coronábase con una espesa mata de pelo negro. Tenía un polo rojo, de reborde grueso y verde, con botones -lo que pudieron observar segundos antes de que abrazara a Naruto- (n/a: la ropa d mario XD). Era un gigante, de boca ancha, robusto, ojos pequeños y brillantes, musculoso, guapo -bonitas facciones-; que en ese momento cargaba al pequeño con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

Lo tenía contra sí, las manitas del ojiazul se habían ido deslizando hasta alcanzar el pecho y trataban de separarse, hasta que tenía la carita algo azul por encima del adorable rosado de vergüenza que le recubría gracias a las acciones del mayor. Sin querer (n/a: sin qrer keriendo), una de las grandes manos sujetaba al morenito por la parte baja, en donde estaba su prieto y suave traserito; y la cara del pelinegro le estaba rozando el cuello con los labios -esta vez sin querer (n/a: ok, aki SI hablo en serio)- mientras aspiraba el delicado aroma que emanaba de la sedosa piel -que de una manera u otra recordaba a la brisa marina junto a aromas frutales-, para no olvidarlo jamás.

El gigante se dió cuenta que lo quería el pequeño era separarse y lo bajó con mucho cuidado, viéndolo con admiración y posiblemente un destello en su mirada de amor platónico. Se dedicó a examinarlo de arriba abajo mientras fruncía mucho el ceño hatsa que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-No has crecido nada. Aún me das por el mismo lugar que hace años.

Ese comentario le llamó la atención a Shikamaru mientras Chiheru se dedicaba a palpar las costillas del rubito, asegurándose, con una expresión afable en su rostro, de que todo estuviera en perfecto orden y su amigo se encontrara bien.

-Al parecer comes bien, te ves sano. Qué te trae por aquí?

-Mis amigos y yo vinimos a comprar armas de calidad, es que ganamos dinero.

-Me alegro, vengan, síganme. Llamaré a otro para que ocupe mi lugar.

Y entraron por la puerta, que no se habían percatado que estaba abierta, mostrando el lúgubre interior -la cerró Shikamaru, que fue el último en entrar-. Chiheru deslizó una manaza indiscreta -o eso les pareció a ellos- por la cintura del rubio, aunque este no pareció incomodarle la intrusión a sus espacio en lo absoluto, lo contrario, recostó su cabeza contra el fornido brazo mientras caminaban.

El interior parecía un salón de apuestas, con litros y más litros de sake. Había multitud de mesas redondas, posiblemente de roble japonés por lo nudosa de su superficie, que parecían sucias, por todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar, y enfrente tenían algunas sillas sucias, con las patas carbonizadas, sobre las que los apostadores se sentaban; y en el ambiente había un espeso aroma a sangre y muerte. Unas sucias lámparas de keroseno iluminaban el lugar, al igual que algunas linternas de velas -las menos-. La pintura de las paredes estaba rajada y tan gris de tanto hollín que no se podía precisar su antiguo color.

-Por qué las patas de las mesas están así?

-Anoche quemaron a un tipo. El pobre había traído unas armas importadas de Yoroppa y Amerika, creo que se llamaban juuhous y pisotorus (n/a: revolvéres y pistolas). Las probó, pero son más lentas que un shuriken bien lanzado o una espada bien empuñada, por lo que trajeron al blasfemo que trajo unas armas tan debiluchas y lo quemaron -al terminar, el menor asintió-.

Los apostadores estaban sentados, jugando algo que parecía poquér, pero no se podía precisar bien, acompañados de una fuerte guarnición de sake al lado, observando con ademán concentrado las sucias cartas y algunos de ellos tenían puros -un producto importado-, calculando cuidadosamente el sdiguiente movimiento. La mayoría de ellos correspondían a fugitivos, ladrones y sobre todo nuke-nins de todas las clases.

Los pasos de Naruto y Chiheru eran sincronizados, con el suave contoneo de caderas del pequeño marcando el paso, como si ya hubieran hecho eso muchas veces, que hizo que el corazón de Sai diera un vuelco muy doloroso. Sus pasos se dirigieron automáticamente a un rincón de la sala, dónde se podía apreciar una especia de trampilla abierta, de madera de cerezo, sucia, igual que todo lo demás y cuando empezaron a bajar pudieron comprobar que había una escalera que conducía a un nivel subterráneo.

Chiheru le ofreció -una vez en la escalera- la mano galantemente a Naruto, que la aceptó con tanta gracia que no podías decir que había pasado su vida sin padres. Fue un gesto muy propio de un caballero y no de un maleante, al que el menor respondió con igual cortesía, de manera que, cuando Naruto estuvo al mismo nivel que Chiheru -que sujetaba la mano del menor- deslizó la mano de él otra vez hasta la cintura.

La escalera no tenía baranda y debías tener mucha sangre fría para no pensar inevitablemente en el vértigo.

Cuando hubieron bajado vieron el nivel inferior. Era como una gigantesca plaza, de unos tres metros de altura, atiborrada de puestitos que parecían de buhoneros, llenos de armas de diversas clases, pequeños comercios donde habían joyas, un negocio donde habían varios carromatos que tenían ventanas llenas de barrotes y de tanto en tanto, salía un brazo tanteando el exterior (n/a: trata de blancas). Otros puestos tenían ropas resistentes al fuego y cosas así y por último, habían unos que vendían puros y rollitos de cosas que no podían determinar con exacitud, y todos estaban atiborrados de hombres y mujeres comprando, todos nuke-nins, fugitivos y embusteros.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai y Kiba no veían con buenos ojos que un mayor tuviera su manota enroscada alrededor de la cintura de un menor -especialmente Kiba, que solía ser bastante sobreprotector en lo que refería a Naruto-, tomándose tantas libertades, lo cual podría ser considerado indecente y pecaminoso; especialmente con alguien tan inocente como Naruto. Al observar más atentamente a las personas -porque al principio sólo se estaban formando una idea en general-, se dieron cuenta porqué Naruto se dejaba tratar como una mujer aunque eso le disgustara. Muchos de los hombres y mujeres que allí estaban lo estaban mirando lascivamente, pero al pasar la vista de Naruto a Chiheru se volteaban.

Naruto se detuvo y se volteó, entrelazando sus deditos delgados con los gruesos -y grandes- de él.

-Bueno, ya llegamos. Compren, pero tengan presentas que el mejor metal viene de Ame, que es una aldea industrial, y las mejores armas de Taki y Kaminari en general. Sólo para que lo supieran, porque si les preguntan a los vendedores de dónde vienen se los dirán sin reparos y podrán tener la mejor calidad.

Les guiñó el ojo y se fue con Chiheru, muy alegremente, casi como si hubiera hecho eso buena parte de su vida.

Kiba observó preocupado, como, cuando Chiheru se separó de Naruto, fue a correr donde estaba Chiheru y, presa del nerviosismo abrazaba el brazo -que debía ser más grande que él- mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. _Algo le había pasado_.

* * *

Unas horas después estaban en un sucio puesto de expendio de alcohol, de tablones, con una débil luz eléctrica, que iluminaba mortecinamente a los seis varones que se encontraban sentados. Kiba se había sentado al lado de Naruto, que estaba más callado de lo usual, mirando su botella de sake. Era el único que lo había pedido, porque los demás niños no se atrevían a pedirlo; mas el hombre que les estaba sirviendo era lo suficientemente inescrupuloso para que le diera lo mismo si una madre le daba a su bebé que si le servía a un anciano que sufre de hipertensión. No hay problemas mientras paguen. No había tema de conversación presente, así que la atmósfera era pesada. 

Kiba suspiró y pidió agua. Le echó una mirada de reojo a Naruto, y suspiró. No quería verlo así (n/a: a Kiba no le gusta naru), por lo que intentó reconfortarlo pasándole un brazo encima de los hombros y lo apretó contra sí. Naruto abrió los ojos el doble de lo normal. _No se habrá dado cuenta, o sí?_ Apartó el brazo de su amigo y esbozó una sonrisa amplia y sencilla.

-Estoy bien Kiba.

Y se tomó el sake de un trago.

-Bien, qué compraron? Porque veo unos paquetes tan grandes que definitivamente no son sólo shurikens, kunais o sellos explosivos.

Chouji sonrió. Era muy perspicaz. También era muy listo, en ocasiones.

-Yo me compre un bou. Es útil.

-Compré una Naginata. Por muy complexión física sería una buena arma.

-Mendokuse... Una Nagegama.

-Nagequé?

-Nagegama. No seas ignorante. Es algo así como una Kama con un peso al final. Te gusta el combate a distancia?

-Seh.

-Ah ya entendí. Yo me compré unos Sais gemelos.

-Y tú que te compraste Naruto? Tu también llevas cosas que no son shurikens y kunais. Es más, dudo que te hayas comprado shurikens y kunais.

-Cierto. Los shurikens y kunais me los puede dar Kaa-sama. Yo me compré un par de Tantous, un par de Katanas, un par de Wakizashis, un Manriki-Gusari -nunca se sabe cuando se necesita uno-, más flechas, una Fukiya y un par de cimitarras. Hacía rato que quería poseer un par, y me costaron un ojo de la cara; después de todo fueron importadas de los países donde se habla Arabiago (n/a: árabe). Bueno, no menos importantes, varios pergaminos de sellado. Conociéndolos, ninguno se acordaría de que hay que guardar las armas para que sus acudientes -porque en el caso de Sai eran sus abuelos- no los regañen.

Abrió un envoltorio de papel manila y numerosos pergaminos se cayeron. Naruto era muy diestro en el arte de sellado -cosa que no sabían- y de una clasificación muy rigurosa del uno al diez era diez, sin exagerar. Por los shurikens y kunais no se debían preocupar porque todo estaría bien, sus padres creerían que eran los de la Academia; no tendrían que verlos, sólo ver sus porta-kunai.

Sacó un fudepen -que era un pincel con un cartucho de tinta- y empezó a hacer complicados símbolos en un pergamino, con kanjis; observando que era muy versado en Shodou, por la belleza de sus kanjis. Le pidió a Kiba sus Sais.

Los Sais eran una especie de espadas que parecían un tridente con los dientes de los lados, y con el diente del medio más largo; que tenían la punta roma, con la empuñadora o mango mucho más corta, como para ser blandida por la mano (n/a: algn ha visto las tortugas ninja? Lo q lleva rafael).

Luego le pidió a Shikamaru su Kusarigama -otro nombre para la Nagegama-, que era una especie de Kama de mango más corto de lo usual, unido a una cadena, que tenía una bola al final, actuando de peso, aunque algunos la tenían llena de picos y funcionaba más como arma arrojadiza; y empezó a hacer un sello pero era menos complicado, Shikamaru y Chiheru dedujeron que era porque esta vez sólo iba un arma, en vez de dos, como en el caso de los Sais de Kiba.

Por último le pidió a Chouji su Naginata, que era una especia de lanza, sólo que la hoja de acero era ancha y curva; con un mechón de hilos de seda rojos que aguantaban la sangre y distraían al enemigo (n/a: como el Soukyokou con el q iban a matar a Rukia en Bleach, pro yo use la version china); repitiendo la misma operación que con los otros. Así cada uno tenía un pergamino con armas.

Por último se dedicó a darles el mismo trato a sus armas. Primero con las cimitarras donde hizo un sello parecido al primero que había hecho -el de Kiba-. Las cimitarras no eran más que un par de espadas con forma de luna cresciente de doble con una cresta cóncava -hacia adentro- en el filo más grueso. Las Tantous eran como unos cuchillos, pero de doble filo. Las Wakizashis eran más o menos la mitad de una Katana, y la Katana es la espada japonesa por excelencia. Un Manriki-Gusari era una especie de cadena mediana con dos pesos en forma de bolas, excelente para inmovilizar al enemigo. Por último sacó la Fukiya para sellarla, que resultó ser una especie de caña de bambú hueca por la que podían meter dardos envenenados -que venían en oferta, dos en uno- (n/a: una cerbatana).

Cuando terminó de sellar todas las armas se levantó, de todas maneras era tarde. Chiheru también se levantó para escoltarlos, y volvió a agarrar protectoramente a Naruto de la cintura, mientras el les estaba explicando algo.

-Y no olviden que los sellos se deshacen con sangre. Chouji, supongo que no te vendría mal aprender el estilo tierra del Naginatajutsu por tu fuerza física, y a Shikamaru la versión fuego del Kusarigamajutsu... Pensándolo bien la versión agua, como eres tan perezoso. Y a Sai la versión trueno del boujutsu, te sentaría bien, sabes?

-Claro! Como soy muy rápido y todo eso. He leído algo sobre los bous, me gustan, por eso lo compre. Pero por eso me sobro más dinero -soltó una risa-. Por cierto, como sabes tantos estilos?

-Bueno, cuando viajas debes saber de todo, incluso sé cosas de plomero, por arreglar unas alcantarillas algunos poblados apartados pagan buen dinero.

Caminaron hasta la puerta y el rubio se despidió afectuosamente de Chiheru (n/a: no malpiencn, sasunaru y c akbo!), y luego los guió hasta afuera. Sólo la luz de la luna menguante los alumbraba en ese momento, porque las decrépitas casas no poseían alumbrado.

Ya no estaban en esa especie de fabela sino que estaban respirando el fresco aire de la ciudad, muy distinto a ese aroma como de porqueriza que inhalaban, sino el fresco aroma de la noche, tan apacible y tranquila. Se fueron despidiendo poco a poco, porque sus padres los esperaban con una regañina por llegar tan tarde.

Shikamaru se fue y quedó cerca de un árbol. Pero había algo extraño en el comportamientode Kiba hacia Naruto, por lo que se fue detrás de un árbol cercano a espiarlos.

_Tengo que preguntarle, todo encaja... Todo encaja! Incluyendo su actitud cuando se alejó de Chiheru... No me gusta, TENGO QUE SABERLO._

Naruto se encaminó con sus pasos a la parte comercial de Konoha donde habían más apartamentos que en la parte residencial, que era dónde quedaban los clanes, y sintió como le cogían la manga de su calentador.

-Kiba...

Lo miró preocupado, miró a su pequeño amigo como nunca antes lo había visto, porque siempre, desde que lo conoció cuando tenía siete años, lo había visto como un baluarte de fuerza, una fortaleza inexpugnable a toda maldad. Pero se daba cuenta que no era así, que era más vulnerable de lo que suponía.

-Naruto... -No le resultaba fácil lo que iba a decir a continuación-. Te... te han violado...?

Enseguida vió como el rubiecito emitió un pequeño gemidito de sorpresa porque no era lo que se esperaba. Unos temblores le recorrieron el delicado cuerpecillo mientras lo miraba con esos ojazos, hermosos e insondables, bien abiertos, casi el doble de su tamaño normal; lo miraba asustado. Empezó a hablar entrecortadamente.

-No... Cómo se te... ocurre Kiba?... Etto... Yo... No te preocupes por mí, sí?

Pero las fuerzas le fallaban. No podía mentir. Había mentido descaradamente ante tantas personas, sin pestañear siquiera, incluso a sus seres queridos -excepto a su Otou-sama y a Raiko-chan y Raitou-kun y Tazuna-, sin dar a torcer la mano, y esas simples tres palabras lo dejaban temblando y con dolor en su corazón. Experimentando miedo, a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado.

-No me mientas... Naruto...

Y no pudo. Aún con las palabras había podido elaborar una excusa débil. Pero no podía mentirle a Kiba. Porque lo miraba con amor. Un sentimiento tan ajeno a él que sólo unas cuantas personas en su vida lo habían mirado así. Las piernas le fallaban. Tampoco podía hablar. Lo único que pudo fue abalanzarse sobre Kiba al borde de las lágrimas y abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. No quería recordar, no. Nunca más.

Kiba respondió al súbito abrazo intentando reconfortar al pequeño, lo cogió de la cintura y la fuerza del abrazo quiso que trastabillara hacia atrás tropezando con un guijarro y cayera. Su espalda quedó adolorida del impacto y suponía que las manos de Naruto también porque le abrazaban por la espalda.

El rubio refregó suavemente la cabeza contra el pecho de Kiba pero el más grande observó que no lloraba, luchaba por contener las lágrimas, no quería llorar por alguna razón.

Con una mano le sujetó la cabeza por la barbilla y le plantó un beso en la frente mientras murmuraba algo parecido a "Shhh..." para tranquilizarlo. Kiba siempre se había imaginado que de ocurrir algo así, sería al revés, Naruto lo tranquilizaría y le diría que no le pasó nada; pero en ese instante, en ese preciso instante; se dió cuenta de que había sobrestimado a Naruto, de que Naruto era humano.

Naruto, más sereno, como agradecimiento le plantó un inocente beso en la mejilla. Algo que desde cierto árbol, por el ángulo, podría interpretarse como un beso en la boca.

La sombra se llenó de rabia hacia Kiba. No quería saber de él. Sin saber el porqué estaba enfadado y furioso, salió corriendo de allí -lo cual iba muy en contra de sus costumbres-.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente un alegre Naruto y se dirigió al baño. Hoy era el examen de Kakashi -los demás no tenían que saber que hoy había examen-. Estaba emocionado. Y ahora que tenía equipo nuevo... Iba a ser pan comido. Se desvistió y se puso una toalla. Hoy estaba tan feliz, que nada, ni siquiera su loca Kaa-sama le iba a estropear el día con sus chorradas sobre yaoi. No era su culpa verse hermoso... (n/a: y eso s siendo modestos jaja, ya verán, ya verán jejeje) 

Cantando una cancioncilla con su melodiosa voz, encendió la pluma y espero a que la bañera se llenase. Entornó los ojos. La temperatura máxima sólo era de 83° C (n/a: y este niño kiere qmarse o q?). Suspiró resignado -lo hacía todas las mañanas al comprobar la misma cosa- mientras sentía el aire de la mañanita entrar por el tragaluz de la ventana. Se metió y dejó que el agradable calor inundara todo su organismo en oleadas de sensaciones. Empezó a tararear monosílabos incoherentes con su voz argentina.

Instantes después fue a la cocina totalmente vestido, con el portakunai asegurado en su lugar y agarró el delantal blanco y empezó a cocinar. Independientemente de lo que había dicho Kakashi, tenía hambre y punto; y como viajero, sabía que cualquier oportunidad para comer es buena; así que simplemente no le haría caso. Para qué? Lo único que se iba a derivar del no comer era una agrura y eso era un malestar innecesario.

Instantes después, se oyó la puerta.

Mitarashi Anko había llegado a la casa de su hijo adoptivo.

-Ohayo! Qué hay para desayunar?

Su tono era demasiado jovial y fingido.

-Qué hiciste?

Fingió sentirse contrariada.

-Ay! Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu kaa-chan.

Naruto se limitó a alzar una ceja, mientras apretaba la espátula fuertemente, puso ojos llorosos y hacía un pucherito con el delantal puesto. Aunque no le gustara, era el mejor medio para sacarle la información (n/a: la trnura uke!).

Anko se acercó (n/a: s dmasiado ruda pa abalanzarc) y lo estrechó fuertemente, sacándole el aire y poniéndolo morado.

-Qué ternura! Sea lo que sea, no te enfades.

-_Depende_ de lo que hayas hecho.

Sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bueno, tu conoces a tu amiguito, Kawasaki Kintaro?

La ceja de Naruto tembló peligrosamente. Pues claro que iba a _conocer a su amigo._

-Qué hicieron _los dos_?

Empezó a jugar con sus deditos mientras miraba al suelo (n/a: como Hinata).

-Bueno, digamos que si por casualidad yo tuvieraunvideoyaoideloquepasoenlaclaseteenfadaríasconmigo? -por la velocidad de lo que dijo, sus palabras fueron ininteligibles-.

-En japonés, por favor.

Anko suspiró fuertemente y volvió a repetir las palabras, lentamente.

-Digamos que si... por casualidad yo...

-Ajá?

-Tuviera un video... yaoi... de lo que paso en tu graduación... teenfadaríasconmigo?

Naruto suspiró. Y empezó a desarrolar un tic en el ojo. Y a enfadarse, mientras lo rodeaba un aura oscura.

-Me estás diciendo que esa víbora de Kintaro-san grabó lo que pasó y te lo vendió a tí.

-Técnicamente me lo regaló...

Suspiró. Que se le podía hacer? Anko sabía que estaba salvada.

-Pues claro que me enfadaría! Se acabó! Por qué debes invadir mi espacio personal?! Creí que habíamos hablado sobre esto! (n/a: pobre, no s la 1era vez q le pasa).

Puso voz melosa.

-Naru-chan... Cariño... No te pongas así con tu haha...

Y la bomba explotó.

-BASTA! ME HARTÉ! TE QUEDAS SIN DESAYUNO!

Agarró a Anko del cuello de su gabardina y la sacó como un poseso fuera del apartamento mientras ella lloraba lágrimas estilo anime mientras gritaba a voces.

-No! Naru-chan ten piedad...! No me hagas esto! Quítame el yaoi, pero no me quites tu deliciosa comida...!

-Y KINTARO ES EL PRÓXIMO!

Anko tragó saliva. Aunque el rubio se viera tierno y lindo y hermoso y todo lo que tú quieras, enfadado y haciendo morritos; no era algo que ella se arriesgara a ver otra vez... Ni mucho menos sufrir las consecuencias. Pobre Kintaro-kun. La que le esperaba.

Le cerró la puerta y Anko empezó a llorar más, golpeándola para que la dejaran entrar. Que crueldad la de su propio hijo...  
Desde entonces Anko entendió el significado del dicho "La calma antes de la Tormenta".

* * *

Kakashi-sensei -ese jounin espabilado, con un aire de distraído y extravagante- les había dicho que se reunieran a las seis. Y allí estaban, los tres. Sumidos en una especie de incompleto triángulo amoroso. 

Sakura, en una especie de letargo mientras contemplaba a Sasuke y en el interior farfullaba toda clase de blasfemias e insultos imaginables contra él. Ya había pasado dos horas. Dos maldita horas.

Intentaba abstraerse contemplando el objeto de sus afectos, pero no podía. Le chocaba que su sensei no pudiera llegar a tiempo. Qué clase de jounin era?

Era guapa. Tenía unos ojos rutilantes, de color aguamarina que destellaban con el brillo de su impaciencia -más bien odio- hacia su sensei, cara redonda y una nariz graciosa. Piernas delgadas, cuerpo esbelto -bastante cuadrado, pero que más da?- y algo plana, pero no importaba. Los chicos la hallaban bonita, y esa era la opinión que contaba si quería ganarse el corazón de 'su' Sasuke-kun. Lo único que la arruinaba era su cabello. Tomó un mechón entre sus dedos. Qué lástima que aún no tuviera edad para teñírselo.

Sasuke... Un chico en cada aspecto, perfecto. Ni muy fornido, ni muy delgado, piel marmólea, cara fina, ojos penetrantes, habilidades ninja, un genio. También poseía otras cualidades menos importantes, porque lo que importa es la persona. Familia influyente, dinero. Hasta por el lado material era perfecto. La chica que se casara con él debería ser muy feliz durante el resto de su vida.

Sakura lo intentó mirar más.

Y se dió cuenta de algo que no le gustó. Uchiha Sasuke miraba a Uzumaki Naruto. No de cualquier manera. _Muy_ atentamente.

Que tenía que no tuviera ella? Bueno; sólo belleza, elegancia, porte, modales, bondad, autoridad. Excepto pechos, pero ya tenía todo lo demás, de que le iban a servir? Se sintió molesta al admitir que para él los pechos eran lo que un lastre a un ave.

Lo analizó detenidamente. Sólo desde el punto de vista estético, claro está.

Hacía calor. No había reparado en ese detalle.

Cara fina, ovalada y semiacorazonada, con una barbilla pequeña, que le daba un toque tierno e infantil. Ojos grandes, expresivos, hipnotizantes, almendrados y algo rasgados, muy sensual con esas delicadas pestañas que subían y bajaban en cada parpadeo. Labios delicados, sonrosados, rellenos, de forma definida. Cuello largo y fino -semioculto por el cuello del calentador-. Hombros estrechos, dándole un toque delicado y femenino a su figura. Brazos modelados, visibles porque se había arremangado el calentador terminaban en pequeñas y finas manos, de uñas largas y bien cuidadas. Tenía el calentador abierto, y lo primero que saltaba a la vista era que debía ser muy suavecito. Sakura se ruborizó al pensar eso. Pero eso lo pensarías cuando vieras un estómago plano y perfecto, sin siquiera músculos marcados. No podía ver el resto del abdomen porque Naruto estaba en el borde del puente, con la cabeza pensativa sobre una mano. Tenía unas piernas largas y esbeltas, torneadas. No parecían de chico, eran más bien modeladas, como de chica, y con un trasero perfectamente formado oculto por los pequeños pantalones naranjas. Y su cabello. Oh, por Kami, su cabello! Era sedoso y brillante, algo desordenado.

Se mordió el labio. Sólo faltaba que ese remedo de chico -no podía ser un chico, era muy bonito para eso; los chicos deben ser guapos no hermosos- gustara de ella para completar el triángulo amoroso. Sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba Naruto -no le podía gustar, como que chico y chico NO!- pero le molestaba el simple hecho de que le dedicara más atención que a ella. Hasta que estaba verde de la envidia -pero eso era algo que no tenían que saber-.

Mientras Sakura se mortificaba por una serie de pensamientos sin importancia, sobre sus inseguridades sobre su figura y sin acordarse de que llegaría un día en que acabaría aceptando su nada despreciable cuerpo llegó su sensei.

-Yo!

Naruto y Sakura volvieron la cara hacia el, con un ligero temblor en la ceja, claramente enfadados por su falta de puntualidad. Sakura gritó.

-ESTÁ USTED TARDE!

-Maa, maa, no deberían ponerse así; especialmente cuando les traigo la posibilidad de que sean genin. Les pondré un examen.

La cabeza del Uchiha se volvió con curiosidad y la de Sakura bullía con preguntas.

-Un examen? Pero sensei, no habíamos hecho esos exámenes en la Academia para graduarnos?

-Este examen es diferente. El de la Academia sólo era para determinar los que tenían más posibilidades de convertirse en genins, pero el auténtico examen es el que nos va a poner nuestro jounin-sensei asignado. O me equivoco Kakashi-sensei?

-Cierto, cierto. El examen termina a las doce en punto -sacó un reloj de algún lugar y lo puso sobre una roca-. Tienen cuatro horas para intentar quitarme estos cascabeles -dicho esto sacó los cascabeles que estaban en otro lugar desconocido-. Como pueden ver son dos cascabeles nada más. Los que los obtengan pasan y el que no, irá devuelta a la Academia. Si quieren los cascabeles... Vayan contra mí como si pretendieran matarme. Y otra cosa. El que no obtenga un cascabel estará atado en uno de esos troncos, observando como los demás se comen el almuerzo.

Señaló unos tres recipientes de foam blancos, que seguramente tenían una comida comprada por ahí.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Necesitaba pasar el examen. Y detestaba admitirlo, pero esta vez, tambièn por el bien para su estómago. Empezaba a tener agrura de no desayunar.

Kakashi sonrió de medio lado, aunque era díficil de decir por la máscara que poseía. Estaba consiguiendo el efecto que quería. Otro equipo más que no pasaba el examen.

Se escondieron, dejando a Kakashi solo en medio del claro que era el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7. La opción más lógica era esconderse entre esos tupidos arbustos, que lástima que aún no podían esconder su chakra, eso se los enseñaba el sensei; aunque Sasuke observó que no sentía el chakra del rubio por ningún lado y eso que era una presencia muy alta porque tenía mucho chakra. Observó por la mirilla que había hecho entre los arbustos o árboles.

Kakashi estaba muy tranquilo consigo mismo. Estos chicos dominaban muy bien las habilidades ninja. Si no recordaba mal el último Uchiha debía estar entre esos árboles de allá, la Haruno cerca de Sasuke, por allá y el lindo rubio. Sacudió la cabeza; estaba empezando a sonar como un pedófilo. El rubio debía estar... No sintió la presencia del rubio! Eso era imposible... Los genins no saben esconder su chakra, tal vez tendría que ver con su estado de ninja errante en vez de shinobi oficial de Konoha.

* * *

Naruto estaba acechando a su sensei. Sonrió de medio lado. Ya tenía un plan en mente, esperaba convencer a Sasuke y Sakura de eso. _Después de todo, esto sólo es trabajo en equipo, no es así sensei? _Observó satisfecho que estaba confundido buscando su presencia. _Baka, ne? Por algo he llegado al año. _No lo iba a encontrar nunca. Después de todo, no era muy diferente a Hatake Sakumo. Pensaba que tal vez sería mejor que su padre. Ah, los buenos tiempos. En fin, mejor se movilizaba a buscar a Sasuke y Sakura. 

_Sasuke..._

Pero qué cosas? No debería estar pensando en eso. Sigilosamente se deslizó hasta adónde Sakura, que le quedaba cerca, en esa rama baja. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro y cuando ella iba a gritar le tapó la boca.

-Shhh!

Se quitó la mano de la boca bruscamente.

-Por qué debería hacerte caso?

-Sé una manera de pasar el examen. Los tres.

-Y por qué lo querría pasar contigo, eh?

-Piénsalo! En la Academia nos enseñaron que el mejor tipo de equipo para ir a una misión, es el de tres y un capitán, así que si Kakashi-sensei es nuestro capitán, qué sentido tiene enviarnos devuelta a la Academia? A menos que el examen se trate...

La respuesta estaba ante sus ojos. Era tan obvia.

-Trabajo en equipo!

-Exacto. Ahora vamos, Sasuke-san está cerca. Cuando estemos los tres les contaré el plan.

Fueron desplazándose quedamente hasta dónde estaba Sasuke, que volteó la cabeza al verlos a ellos.

-Qué hacen aquí?

Sakura se mordió el labio -por enésima vez ese día- y se dispuso a explicarle.

-Sasuke-kun, el examen no es obtener los cascabeles, es trabajar en equipo. Piénsalo, las lecciones de la Academia, la presión, que nos dijera que no comieramos. Todo.

Ahora que la pelirrosada lo mencionaba todo tenía sentido. Pero no podría estar seguro hasta tener la aprobación de Kakashi. No podía afrontar perder, pero tampoco tenía nada que perder, porque aunque confiaba en sus habilidades, Kakashi por algo era un jounin.

-Bien. Algún plan?

-Bueno, yo puedo distraerlo lo suficiente para que consigan los cascabeles. A mí no me molestaría ser el único atado porque. Juzgando por sus caras, yo fui el único que desayunó.

-Qué? Hiciste trampa!

-No, no lo hice. La experiencia me ha enseñado que cualquier ocasión para comer es buena. Imagínate que estas en un desierto, con una cantimplora llena. Acabas de comerte un gran león...

-Los leones se pueden comer?

-Cualquier cosa que se mueva se puede comer, cualquier hoja, jeh, incluso tierra!

-La tierra se come?

-En ciertos lugares escasean los animales pero la tierra es rica en minerales. Como sea, acabas de comerte un gran león del desierto y vez pasar un antílope. Sólo porque estás lleno no te lo vas a dejar de comer, además la sangre es nutritiva. Podría ser tu única comida en días.

-Y cómo lo sabes?

-A mí me ha pasado, yo he estado en Kaze no Kuni. Jeh! He visto cada arroyo, montaña, colina y aldea del continente shinobi. Como sea, podemos hacer que yo quede atado en el poste . Esa es buena porque pasamos. Aunque también podemos elegir la otra opción, e _igual_ pasamos.

-Cuál es, dobe?

Naruto sonrió arrogantemente como si supiera algo que ellos no. En realidad eran muchas cosas, pero eso no significaba que dejara de molestarles menos.

-O _Kakashi podría ir atado al poste_.

Creo que el amable lector ya sabe cuál fue la opción escogida.

* * *

El peliplateado ya se estaba aburriendo. Estuvo a punto de sacar el Icha Icha pero se contuvo. Sintió una presencia de chakra muy grande, a la vez familiar, y casi podía competir con la suya. Cuando se volvió, miró al ojiazul. Alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Éste pretendía atacarlo? Tenía que ver eso. Iba a ser un divertido día, después de todo. 

Allí estaba, con un porte imponente -se sintió sobrecogido, como si fuera superior a él- que te hacía pensar dos veces antes de atacar. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada fiera. Y una sonrisa?

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. Olía el susto del sensei. Su presencia lo sobrecogía. Quién podía culparlo? Uzumaki Naruto era mucho más que un simple crío de un año.

-No es un poco raro que estés aquí? No deberías estar escondiendote o algo así?

-Es un jounin, nos encontraría fácilmente. Para qué?

-Cierto. Y a qué viniste?

-Vine a tener un combate de igual a igual. Sólo Taijutsu.

-_Este niño._

Naruto fue contra él. La mano de Kakashi se deslizó hasta su portakunai y Naruto se detuvo en el acto, mirándolo calculadoramente y Kakashi sacó el libro de Icha Icha Paradise.

-La táctica Número Uno de un shinobi debe ser el taijutsu, y supongo que te enseñare eso -dijo esto mientras se ponía a leer el libro porno-.

Naruto no pudo menos que levantar una ceja con una cara...

-_Sakumo-san estarías bien decepcionado de tu hijo._

Se apresuró a pegarle, y le iba a dar un golpe de costado, pero lo paró con la otra mano -la que no estaba sosteniendo al libro-.

-Kuso...

No se amilanó, en lugar de eso se limitó a perfeccionar una patada por encima, que Kakashi se limitó a esquivar agachándose. Esta pelea no estaba yendo a ningún lado.

Naruto recuperó el equilibrio, y le iba a dar un puñete cuando Kakashi desapareció de enfrente. En realidad vió cómo se movía y fue muy lento en su opinión, pero lo que Sasuke y Sakura no sepan, no les hará daño.

-Un shinobi no debería darle al enemigo la espalda.

* * *

Eso no estaba planeado. Oh no, ahora las cosas estaban serías. 

Kakashi tenía las dos manos juntas, formando el sello del tigre, elemento principal de la mayoría de los jutsus **Katon**.

De verdad planeaba eliminarlos? O tan sólo venir con todo?

Porque de una manera u otra era lo mismo. Sakura se mordió el labio, impotente.  
-Naruto! Sal de ahí! Vas a morir!

* * *

-Demasiado tarde! Movimiento Secreto de la... 

-AH, NO! NO ME HARÁS ESE JUTSU! HENTAI!

Naruto se posó sobre sus manos y le iba a dar una patada a Kakashi, pero este le agarró -aunque evidentemente no esperaba que conociera ese jutsu- por el tobillo y dió una vuelta y lo mandó al río.

-_Perfecto, estoy en mi elemento._

Tiró dos shurikens para distraerlo, que se quedaron ensartados en los dedos de Kakashi, que empezó a alejarse del río.

-_**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**__. Y todavía tengo más_.

El peliplateado escuchó un ruido, y vió que salían Narutos del agua. Pero no como si saltaran, sino como si se hicieran de ella. Pero observó que unos hacían ruido y otros absorbían el agua para hacerse.

_-Mizu... Bunshin?_

Saltaron usando la superficie del agua como plataforma, y empezarona dirigrse contra él, ahora no podía distinguir al verdadero Naruto, mientras Sasuke y Sakura observaban con la boca abierta los clones sólidos.

-_En vez de __**Bunshins**__ normales usó __**Mizu Bunshins**__ y __**Kage Bunshins**__? Musho ruido y pocas nueces, Naruto sigue siendo Naruto._

Sintió algo cálido que lo abrazaba por detrás y se sobresaltó; no había percibido la presencia.

-Un ninja no debería darle al enemigo la espalda, ne, Kakashi-sensei?

El ojo visible del jounin temblaba, molesto. Se estaba mofando. Mientras los clones le aprisionaban las piernas y brazos para que no pudiera moverse o hacer algo contra él y un Naruto -el verdadero probablemente- saltaba y le iba a dar la patada de su vida.

-No te diste cuenta del **Bunshin** extra en el río? Jeh.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido, pero eso no le impidió ser hábil y reemplazarse por uno de sus clones, resultando que Naruto golpeó al clon y se convirtió en agua.

-_Shimmatta. Kawarimi._

Deshizo el jutsu quedando sólo en el claro. Se fue a buscar a Kakashi -a pesar de que ya sabía que estaba en los arbustos de más allá-, para en realidad decirle las instrucciones a Sakura.

Sasuke fue contra Kakashi -después de lanzarle unos kunais y un shuriken-.  
Respecto a Kakashi, estaba enfadado porque nisiquiera se molestó en mirar la dirección en que estaba su trampa, y le pareció que más que intentar buscarlo, fue a evadirlo. Se traía algo entre manos, aunque resultaba díficil de creer, por su naturaleza algo inocentona.

* * *

Naruto encontró a Sakura en el follaje, y le explicó lo que seguía. 

-Cuando entro yo?

-Después de Sasuke. Me da la impresión de que este jounin le va a poner una trampa a Sasuke-san. Síguelo. Como sea, sea lo que sea que te ponga Kakashi, cae. No te preocupes, cae en la trampa, aunque sea algo estúpido.

-Eso no!

-Hazme caso, onegai! El punto es que piense que no estamos trabajando en equipo.

-Demo... Eso no suena algo forzado?

-Cierto, pero quieres dejar a Kakashi atado o no?

-Hai!

* * *

Dieron en el blanco.Hasta salió sangre y todo, pero resultó ser un Kawarimi. 

_Kuso._ Era una trampa, ya sabía su posición, y ahora debía esquivarlo. Debía huir, como una rata cobarde. No, se corrigió mentalmente, retirada, que no es lo mismo.

Sentía los latidos de su corazón en las orejas, el estómago hecho un nudo. Estaba jugando con ellos, sólo era un juego para él.

Rechinó los dientes.

* * *

La adrenalina inundaba a raudales todo su organismo, aumentando sus sentidos en todos los aspectos, mientras buscaba una manera de trazarle una emboscada. No iba a ser fácil, no era la Academia; por fin eran shinobis de verdad. Saltó sobre otra rama 

Ahí estaba, yendo detrás de Sasuke, iba muy rápido. No que a ella le importara. Crujió una rama y se detuvo en el acto. Ahí estaba Kakashi. Suspiró aliviada, y se intentó relajar.

Aunque... Algo le daba mala espina con la presencia de Kakashi. Estaba demasiado tranquilo, casi como esperándola.

-Sakura, detrás de ti.

Sakura se volteó y casi le da un faracho (n/a: en Panamá, infarto). Ahi estaba, y esto no encajaba en el plan, seguro que le planeaba hacer algo. Suspiró. Sabía que iba a ir tarde o temprano a por ella. Después de todo... Tragó saliva... Era incluso más débil que Naruto.

Kakashi hizo un sello.

-Gen... jutsu...

Sakura se quedó adormilada, mientras luchaba por salir.

Al principio pensó que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero -ah!, el maldito 'pero'- algo no se percibía positivamente. No le gusto lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero había un bosque normal enfrente suyo, el mismo bosque y el mismo claro donde había estado antes.

Espera un momento... Kakashi _era_ el que había estado en el claro. Eso no encajaba. Empezó a temblar. No había podido salir del genjutsu.

-Kai. Kai! KAI!

Se quedó de rodillas con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. Ahora sus compañeros de equipo no podrían pasar. Estaba en un estado delicado -no necesariamente herido-.

-Gomen-nasai... Sasuke-kun...-dijo, susurrando mientras el viento llevaba esas palabras lejos-.

Escuchó un sonido, ya estaba intranquila.

-Sakura...

Era Sasuke! Sí había conseguido escapar del genjutsu, y ahora le iba a decir que había conseguido los cascabeles y todo estaría bien.

Pero algo no estaba bien.

Salió trastabillando de un árbol, y se postró. Estaba todo ensangrentado, y le costaba pararse; el pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, le costaba respirar. Mucho. Jadeaba pesadamente, y en su espalda ancha habían unos... Destellos? Sí, comprobó, con temor, que tenía kunais y shurikens incrustados.

Tenía el corazón en la mano. El sensei se había atrevido a... Se había atrevido a lastimar a sus propios alumnos sin reparo. Pero claro, aún no eran sus alumnos oficialmente, tenían que pasar el maldito examen.

-Sakura... Ayúdame...

Se quedó petrificada del miedo. No podía hacer nada. Quería moverse, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba violentamente, lo que hacía que temblara. Sasuke estaba... herido. Al borde de la muerte. Y lo unico que podia hacer era quedarse ahí parada como una inepta. Quería despertar...

Pero no podía. Se había congelado. No pudo más que llevarse una mano a la boca. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-SASUKE-KUN!

Se postró en el suelo y ríos de lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus tiernas mejillas. No dejaba de murmurar "Sasuke..." y pronunciaba tan débilmente el '-kun' que parecía una continuación del silencio prolongado del bosque. No pudo más. Se desmayó.

* * *

Naruto estaba escondido entre el follaje. Chasqueó la lengua. Sakura no pudo liberarse del genjutsu, y él no podía ayudarla a menos que volara su cubierta. Pero ahora que Kakashi se había ido a por Sasuke si podía hacerlo. Pero tampoco se podía arriesgar saliendo de su escondite. 

Fue un idiota. Estaba gastando más chakra humano del que podía refinar. Suspiró. Pero no había caso, verdad? Tenía que ayudar a Sakura.

Una película de agua se formó en la frente de Sakura y empezó a brillar débilmente; Sakura pestañeó. Miró a su alrededor y el agua se cayó, mojándole el traje.

Ahora sólo debía encontrar a Sasuke. No debía resultar tan díficil.

* * *

Sasuke estaba examinando los alrededores. De pronto se escuchó el grito de Sakura, que decía algo así como "Sasuke-kun". Claro, había caído. Otra inconsistencia más en el plan. Pero ahora debía tener más cuidado, si no quería toparse a Kakashi. Tenía que pasar el examen, pero por alguna razón una vocecita en la cabeza le decía que Naruto estaba mintiendo, pero era ridículo. Naruto no mentía. Además tenía una sorpresa. 

-La táctica Número Dos de un shinobi: genjutsu. Sakura ha caído fácilmente (n/a: baka-sensei, no advertió q trato d scaparse).

-Genjutsu. No es extraño que haya caído en ella fácilmente. Pero yo no soy igual que ellos.

Estaba detrás de un árbol, leyendo tranquilamente su novela porno. De uno de los autores más populares, ha venido el Icha Icha Paradise.

-Y si me lo demuestras cogiendo un cascabel?

Se incorporó y se dirigió hasta él. Iba a ser una pelea divertida. El Uchiha menor se viró, para verlo frente a frente.

Le estaba empezando a incordiar la atención que le daba Kakashi a esa novelucha. Le lanzó unos shurikens y kunais a ver si se movía.

-Es inútil si eso es todo lo que sabes hacer.

Sonrió de medio lado, arrogantemente, como acostumbraba y lanzó un kunai que cortó una soga. Una trampa. Qué creativo.

Kakashi se paró en seco, levantando una polvareda mientras la fricción lo iba deteniendo. Cuando pasó enfrente del tronco de un árbol, unos shurikens y kunais fueron a dar contr él y el tuvo que hacer un pino y saltar hacia atrás, puso una mano en el piso para detenerse más rápido, pero de repente el Uchiha Tensai (n/a: prodigio uchiha) se le apareció por detrás e intentó darle una patada, que bloqueó justo a tiempo, cambiando la posición de las manos para sujetarle del tobillo; pero el portador del Sharingan usó el agarre de Kakashi como impulso y le intentó asestar un puñete; que Kakashi logró bloquear con su mano libre.

Liberándose un poco, se contorsionó y le intentó patear, pero Kakashi movió la mano con que estaba sujetando el tobillo de Sasuke y lo detuvo con el antebrazo. En ese preciso instante Sasuke observó que los cascabeles estaban al alcance de su mano. _Oh, no lo harás_.

Casi logró tocar un cascabel, pero en ese instante -en ese preciso instante!- Kakashi lo liberó, saltando hacia atrás para quedar fuera de su alcance.

-Vaya. Tengo que admitir que eres distinto de esos dos.

Sonrió de medio lado, y empezó a hacer una secuencia rápida de sellos.

-**Katon:** **Goukakyuu no jutsu**!

Se inclinó hacia atrás e hizo como si fuera a soltar una gran cantidad de aire.

-_Qué? Esa no es técnica para un genin. No tienen suficiente chakra._

Soltó una gran cantidad de fuego, con forma de domo, abrasando todo lo que estaba enfrente, y el área dónde anteriormente se encontraba Kakashi. Una gran cantidad de fuego concentrada en un mismo punto, escarbando la roca. Pero allí ya no se encontraba Kakashi.

Empezó a buscar nerviosamente a su alrededor, sin entrar en pánico -los Uchihas no entran en pánico-. En todas las direcciones posibles. Pero no había revisado debajo suyo...

-**Doton:** **Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu**

Una fuerza lo halaba hacia la tierra -para ser explícitos, el brazo de Kakashi-, y no pudo reprimir un grito que se agolpó en su garaganta, consiguiendo salir. La impresión lo había dejado bastante alerta, pero ya no se podía hacer mucho.

-Hn. Este es la táctica shinobi Número Tres, osea ninjutsu.

Alzó la cabeza con dificultad y lo miró molesto. Aunque molesto era subestimar. Lo que pasa era que no había mejor palabra para describir lo que sentía el Tensai en ese momento.

-No puedes moverte, ne? Puede que tengas un talento excepcional pero... dicen que las estacas que sobresalen deben clavarse bien en el suelo.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar un mohín disgustado. Observaba como se alejaba Kakashi, y lo dejaba aquí. Las cosas no parecían seguir el plan, y lo que le molestaba era que todo se saliera de control.

En eso llega Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun!

-Sakura, oe, ayúdame.

-Cómo?

-Intenta anular el jutsu.

-Ah! Claro! Y como es uno sencillo lo único que necesitas es chakra.

Sakura puso sus manos en el piso e intentó concetrar todo el chakra que pudo, pero no surtió efecto, el jutsu era más complicado de lo que pensaban. Al final la pelirrosada quedó cansada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Al rato salió Naruto de los arbustos.

-Naruto! Venga, ayúdame, necesito chakra para liberar a Sasuke-kun.

-Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, así nunca lo van a conseguir.

Empezó a hacer una serie de sellos, no era de ningún jutsu que les hubieran enseñado en la Academia.

-**Doton:** **Doukutsugyakubikide no jutsu** (n/a: Elemento Tierra, arte de la Cueva en sentido inverso, es que yo no me trago el cuento de que Sasuke salió con habilidad pura de ese hueco)

Sasuke sintió como la misma tierra lo empujaba hacia arriba rápidamente. Cuando estuvo totalmente afuera se tomó las muñecas y empezó a masajeárselas. No envidiaba al que se tuviera que quedar ahí todo el día.

-Qué fue eso?

-Algo.

Le sacó la lengua burlonamente, mientras se iba saltando hacia los árboles. Ya casi era mediodía y lo que sea que planearan tenían que hacerlo rápido. Se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

* * *

Kakashi estaba feliz en unos arbustos. Enseguida sintió las presencias de Sasuke y Sakura, listas para atacar. Bueno, sólo faltaban una media hora para el mediodía y no se tenía que volver a preocupar de unos críos hasta el año siguiente. 

De repente vió a Naruto, saliendo despreocupadamente de entre la floresta, mirando a todos lados, con un kunai en la mano; buscándolo. Sonrió. Ese gaki despistado sería perfecto para la trampa que tenía preparada. Aunque el tiempo corría y se preguntaba si lograría divertirse.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban saliendo de la maleza, al parecer buscándolo también.

Había puesto una soga, y no uno, los dos cascabeles en ella. Al parecer los había visto, así que fue corriendo contra ellos; pero segundos antes de llegar, le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice al lugar en que él estaba. Él no podía saber dónde estaba... O sí?

-_Pensaba golpearlo y volar mi cubierta de persona normal, pero me está facilitando las cosas._

-_Usuratonkachi!_

-_Es una trampa obvia._

Sakura y Sasuke lo observaban enfadados. Iba a hechar a perder todo. Pero justo antes de que cayera en la trampa Naruto desapareció -con los cascabeles-, y en un parpadeo; enfrente estaba Naruto y Kakashi-sensei, e instantes después, Kakashi colgado del árbol.

Kakashi sintió como una fuerza lo empujaba durante una fracción de segundo e instantes después estaba enfrente de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke y después la trampa se activaba.

Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron y él les tiró un cascabel a cada uno, y se inclinó jueguetonamente sobre Kakashi y entrelazó las manos atrás para darse un aire inocente, con la intención de molestarlo, hasta que sus ojos estuvieron frente a frente; de tal manera que lo único que veía Kakashi en ese momento eran unas insondables aguas azules destellantes frente a él, rodeadas de rayos de sol en forma de mechones de pelo.

-Ne, Kakashi-sensei; cuál es el caso de poner una trampa si la persona es más rápida de lo que se activa?

El jounin estaba rabioso. Ni enfadado ni molesto. Rabioso. Descubría que sus alumnos lo habían engañado, que habían trabajado en equipo todo el rato -lo intuyó porque Naruto les dió los cascabeles a Sakura y a Sasuke-, que uno de sus alumnos era más rápido que él -no lo había visto venir-, que estaba colgado, y que _ese _rubio se estaba mofando de él. Así que era lógico que estuviera enfadado.

-Así que trabajaron en equipo. Están aprobados. Ahora bajénme.

La Haruno sonrió de una manera cómplice al Uzumaki y al Uchiha, mientras se ponía al lado de Naruto -que se había echado hacia atrás después de burlarse-, y habló.

-Sensei... No se le olvida algo?

-No creo.

-Pues que alguien debe ir atado al tronco.

-No, si ustedes ya pasaron.

-Usted habló en general, lo que significa que cualquiera de nosotros _cuatro _puede ir atado al árbol.

Después de lo que dijo el Uchiha Tensai, el peliplateado estaba viendo adónde iba a parar todo ese asunto. Aunque no sabía como conseguirían poner las reglas a su favor, a menos que... No, ellos no podían ser tan listos. Sin ofensa para el Uchiha, claro está.

Sonó el reloj. Ya era mediodía.

-Fíjese _sensei_ -lo dijo como si fuera un insulto-, yo cogí los cascabeles, por lo que _yo obtuve_ los cascabeles, pero les dí un cascabel a Sakura-san y Sasuke-san así que técnicamente ellos _también _obtuvieron los cascabeles, por lo tanto...

Kakashi le interrumpió y completó la frase, aún sin poder creer lo que esos críos habían hecho.

-Como yo puse el examen ya tenía los cascabeles de antemano, así que yo _no obtuve _ningún cascabel. Por lo tanto, yo soy el único miembro del equipo que debe ir atado.

-Exacto!

* * *

Sasuke estaba asegurando las cuerdas mientras Sakura y Naruto sacaban el almuerzo de donde estaba. Kakashi tenía una cara de fastidio que no se la quitaba nadie, él mismo había puesto las reglas así que ahora debía sufrir las consecuencias -llamése ser atado por la ineptitud de no especificar y que los pelaitos saquen ventaja de eso-. 

Cuando Sasuke se hubo asegurado de que Kakashi estuvo bien atado y de que, probablemente, no se podría escapar se sentó al lado de Naruto -que estaba en el medio-, y empezó a comer.

-Ittadakimasu!

-Naruto...

-Hmm?

Sakura había dejado de comer, y había puesto los palitos sobre el recipiente -todos estaban totalmente ajenos al sufrimiento de Kakashi, que se retorcía intentando escaparse-, dubitativa, pero tenía que hacer esa pregunta.

-Si el examen era sobre trabajo en equipo, no deberíamos darle comida a Kakashi para que no atrase al equipo?

-_Sí! Eso! Convéncelo! Seh... La vida es bella._

-Bueno... Técnicamente.

-_CÓMO QUE TÉCNICAMENTE? No... Mi comida...!_

-Pero no tenemos. Por dos cosas. Uno, Kakashi-sensei desayunó, no como ustedes.

-_Así que el kiiroi gaki (n/a: chiquillo amarillo, naruto es rubio) desayunó. Grrr..._

-Dos, los jounins pueden aguantar una semana sin comer y estar más o menos en condiciones.

-Quién te dijo esa mentira?!

Voltearon la cabeza, y vieron que el jounin hablaba por primera vez en el rato que llevaba callado.

-Mi Kaa-sama.

-Y se puede saber quién es?

-Mitarashi Anko, jounin alta.

-Mitarashi... Anko...? -tragó saliva-. Y ella fue la que te enseñó sobre el jutsu?

-Seh. Mil años de dolor. Me lo hizo una vez que no le quise preparar la cena.

-_Pobre gaki._

Siguieron comiendo, hasta que finalmente terminaron la comida en silencio.

-Qué fue eso dobe?

-A qué te refieres? Y no me llames dobe!

-A lo que hiciste. Eso de que en un parpadeo estabas y luego frente a Kakashi.

-Oh! Eso? Lo que sucede es que soy un poquito rápido, eso es todo.

-Un poquito?

Las bocas de Sakura y Kakashi estaban colgando aunque Kakashi lo ocultó muy bien.

-Sí. Creo que hasta me he vuelto más lento.

-Más lento?

-Sí, hace rato, desde que estoy en Konoha, no he podido entrenar mi velocidad, sabes?

-Hn.

-Bueno sensei, creo que fue suficiente castigo.

Se levantó y lo desató.

-Bueno, chicos, bien hecho. Pero no lo vuelvan a hacer. El lunes a las seis, vale?

-Sí!

La verdad es que no quería volver a ver a esos tres en un buen rato. Mientras más lejos se mantuviera de ellos, mejor. Pero desgraciadamente eran los únicos muchachitos avispados que habían conseguido pasar su examen. Y ese rubio... Era mucho más de lo que dejaba ver. Quería descubrir qué era lo que ocultaba. Cuando había visto esos ojos de frente había visto un alma aproblemada, con muchos misterios y dudas. Y eso.. Ese aire de misterio... Era... Atrayente, sin lugar a dudas. Sacudió la cabeza. Otra vez estaba sonando como un pedófilo, pero no podía evitarlo, especialmente cuando uno de tus estudiantes captaba tu atención de una manera, cómo decirlo? Sexual. No era lo correcto ni lo natural -era heterosexual-, pero era inevitable, no era su culpa -ni la de Naruto- de que se viera tanto como una chica. Se fue alejando caminando, sumido en sus cavilaciones.

Cuando Kakashi se hubo ido se quedaron solos, sin tema de conversación y sobretodo aburridos. Había que romper el hielo pero ni Sakura ni Naruto se decidían a hablar, que eran los conversadores en el grupo. Un mutismo increíble, pero que ninguno de los dos se animaba a romper. Después de todo era un equipo; ya no tenían motivos para tratarse de enemigos.

-Sakura-san... Después de esto, que planeas hacer?

-No sé. Creo que mejor me voy.

Se levantó, se sentía extrañamente más animada al recordar que habían atado a Kakashi.

-Ja ne!

-Supongo que me voy también.

Se levantó maquinalmente, pero advirtió que el Uchiha lo estaba siguiendo; se fue por un árbol internándose más en el bosque, pero Sasuke lo seguía también. Se volteó y cruzó los brazos mientras inflaba los cachetes en un puchero, mientras se recostaba en el árbol.

-Qué pasa Sasuke-san?

-Y eso del '-san'? No creí que me tuvieras algún respeto.

-En realidad no respeto a nadie. Sólo a unos cuantos. Decidí que dejaría de llamarte 'Teme', y que la educación no hace mal a nadie.

-Hn.

Cuando se iba a ir de allí, Sasuke le impidió el paso estampando su mano en el tronco del árbol, parecía impaciente por algo; aunque Naruto no podía decir por qué, lo único que pudo hacer fue alzar una ceja, desconcertado por la actitud de su compañero.

Se acercó a él -Sasuke a Naruto- hasta que casi se tocaban las narices, lo que hizo que el rubito se sonrojara bastante y tuvo ganas de soltarle un "Qué te pasa?", pero se contuvo. Sasuke habló, y su cálido aliento chocaba con los carnosos labios del otro.

-Qué pasa dobe?

Naruto aparto la cara, tímido, y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Quería salir de ahí, pero por alguna extraña razón a la vez no. Sasuke apretó su entrepierna con el muslo de Naruto mientras una mano le agarró el trasero, lo que hizo que lo volviera a mirar sobresaltado, con los ojos abiertos y dando un pequeño gritito como buscando una explicación en los ojos del "mayor" a lo que una lengua traviesa se coló en su cavidad en un beso.

Fue una sensación maravillosa para ambos. El rubio entró su lengua en la boca del pelinegro, y ahogó un gemido, el Uchiha menor había presionado su virilidad contra su muslo otra vez y estaba dura, y el Uzumaki no se pudo dejar de preguntar si él ponía al prodigio. El sabor del rubio era salado, y a frutas, justo como su aroma corporal, delicioso y tanto así que Sasuke quería recorrerla toda, saboreando cada centímetro de esa exquisita boca. Por otro lado, Naruto no podía decir que no estuviera disfrutando del momento, el pelinegro sabía amargo pero dulce -como el ruibarbo que comió en Supein (n/a: España)-; profundizaron el beso, degustándose el uno al otro.

Sasuke se separó y dejó de agarrarlo, dejando un hilo de saliva entre los dos y cruzó los brazos de manera prepotente, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha. El rubio respiraba entrecortadamente -y su cálida respiración le pegaba en los labios- y le miraba con reproche, pegaba sus brazos con ansiedad al tronco y parecía temblando ligeramente, con miedo.

-Qué fue eso?

-Por qué me besaste en la graduación?

-Porque iba a ganar mucho dinero. Ahora no te desvíes de mi pregunta!

Parecía sentirse incómodo con la situación, y lo miraba con ojos al borde de las lágrimas -lo que en su opinión le parecía una exageración-; también parecía no querer mirarlo a los ojos durante mucho rato, pero le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de sus temores. Acercó su boca al oído del rubio y le murmuró con voz ronca, y cuando su aliento chocó con la oreja del rubio este soltó un gemido orgásmico que casi hizo que se viniera allí mismo, pero logró controlar su palpitante erección.

-Venganza. (n/a: oh, vamos, ya sabmos como es con Ita-chan)

-Ahhmm... Teme...

Justo cuando dijo esa palabra el tensai le robó otro beso rápidamente, luego se volteó mirándolo por última vez con esos fríos ojos y se alejó caminando como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos. No es que se quejara, pero después se tendría que dar una ducha fría y eso era lo que le hacía menos gracia de todo el asunto. Era muy complicado reflexionar sobre "su tentación privada". Aparte de que era un hombre, no le necesitaba dar más vueltas al asunto porque tenía que revivir al clan. Por otro lado siempre podría atraerlo de manera sexual. Humedeció sus labios al pensar en esto.

Cuando Sasuke se hubo ido las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Naruto le abandonaron y se desplomó; estaba confundido, eso le debía gustar o qué...? Ciertamente había sido parecido a cuando lo forzaron y eso fue lo que más le asustó porque aquella vez también había sentido placer... Un placer doloroso; no era como cuando Takeshi y él lo habían hecho, si tan sólo Takeshi estuviera ahí, lo hubiera ayudado y orientado pero ahora se encontraba muerto, más que muerto. Contuvo las lágrimas, no debía llorar bajo ninguna circunstancia, mientras, memorias poco placenteras le inundaban la memoria a raudales.

Recogió sus piernas y las rodeó con los brazos mientras enterraba su cara entre sus rodillas con los ojos entreabiertos al borde de las lágrimas, mientras recordaba algo en particular que había intentado olvidar con todas sus fuerzas. La memoria no se iba, por qué a él le pasaban estas cosas? Definitivamente la culpa de todo la tenía Sasuke, Sasuke y sólo Sasuke, se había esforzado más de lo que un humano puede aspirar a vivir a obligarse a olvidar ese pasado. Por culpa de Sasuke ahora esas memorias volvían a resurgir; no era como ese miedo instintivo al separarse de Chiheru, o la ansiedad y desesperación que sintió cuando Kiba mencionó el tema, no, era distinto del cielo a la Tierra, tan distintos como los Tres Grandes Reinos, o inclusive, las Tres Dimensiones.

**Flashback**

_Estaba lloviendo copiosamente, el terreno estaba enlodado y era díficil avanzar. Había un niño transitando, por ese terreno difícil, fatigado, y los pies le sangraban, por las piedras debajo del lodo; que era una espesa capa fangosa como de medio metro; en el paisaje de aluvión (n/a: trreno formado x los dpositos d un rio, normalment MUY lodoso), cerca de la costa de Tsuchi no Kuni. Se apoyó contra un árbol, jadeando. No había comido en un par de semanas y las lluvias monzónicas dificultaban obtener alimento. Se desmayó, y cayó en el fango, con posibilidades de morirse ahogado por el fango (n/a: ha pasado), porque había caído de cara y se empezó a hundir..._

_En eso pasa un señor en una litera, transportado por cuatro hombres y ve al cuerpo que estaba enervantemente hundido. Pide a los otros -que parecen sus sirvientes- que lo bajen, y va a verlo. Cuando se baja se puede apreciar mejor su figura. Pelo largo, naranja, amarrado en una coleta alta, ojos morados y siniestros, piel palida como la nieve y estaba en un traje negro, rico een su costura, como una yukata, fue avanzando hasta ponerse al lado del cuerpo para ver si podía ser de algún provecho y le levanta y limpia la cara._

_Era un niño muy hermoso. Cara fina y delicada con tres marquitas en cada mejilla. Lo levantó y cargó en brazos hasta la litera. Lo arropó, vestía lo que parecía una fina yukata blanca con una hakama de igual color debajo. Llevaba tres sensekeis (n/a: si ven bleach lo q lleva byakuya n el plo), de dos hileras cada uno. Tal vez era un hijo desterrado de algún damyo, no le extrañaría. Al sentir el calor unos ojos azules como el mar se abrieron._

_-Arigatou gozaimasu._

_Le puso un dedo sobre los labios._

_-Shh, duerme. Vamos a mi palacio. Ahí te recuperarás._

_El niño le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida, y se durmió, acurrucándose en los brazos del mayor, a lo que éste sonrió complacido y lo apretujó contra su pecho._

_Horas después el pequeño se levantó y fue servido con una espléndida comida en un salón del que colgaban muchos tapices y estaba decorado con ricas pieles y sedas, y grabados que él niño reconcoció como nativos de Chuugoku. Al frente suyo estaba el señor que lo había ayudado, que no pudo dejar de notar, era muy atractivo así que se sonrojó y comió timídamente mientras el otro observaba cada uno de sus gestos, divertido._

_-Cómo podré pagarle, ou-san (n/a: señor)?_

_-No te preocupes, hablaremos de eso cuando hayas recuperado tus fuerzas. Eso depende de lo que puedas _ofrecerme

_-Sé forjar armas..._

_-Está bien. Ese _puede_ ser tu pago. Así que no te preocupes. Cuántos años tienes?_

_-Doce._

_-Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Uzumaki Naruto. Y el suyo?_

_-Oh, no hay necesidad de saber el mío, ne?_

_-Sumimasen deshita._

_-No te preocupes._

_-Hai_

_Le sonrió amablemente y lo dejó sólo, deslizando silenciosamente la puerta, y cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien cerrada una mano se coló en los pantalones, masajeando el excitado miembro._

_Mientras más pensamientos indecorosos venían a su mente , aumentaba la velocidad con que se masturbaba, para venirse finalmente en su mano con un gemido._

_El ojiazul, al escuchar el gemido, rápidamente se levantó y fue a ver que le pasaba a su salvador, y el pelinaranja al escuchar los pasos rápidos sobre el emparapetado de madera avanzó y fingió haberse caído, supuestamente levantándose con dificultad. Escuchó abrir la puerta y el niño corrió a su lado inmediatamente._

_-Ou-san! Daijobu desu ka?_

_Le sonrió y movió la mano en un gesto, como indicando que no pasaba nada, y se incorporó inmediatamente._

_-Terminaste de comer?_

_-Hai._

_-Sígueme, por aquí está tu habitación._

_Mientras avanzaban por los suntuosos pasillos el ojivioleta le pasó una mano por encima del hombro, y empezaron a conversar despreocupadamente._

_-Y qué haces en el continente de Nihon?_

_-Bueno me vine para aprender cosas de esos "shinobi". Al parecer pueden manipular las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Antes estaba de viaje muy lejos sabe?_

_-Más allá de Chuugoku?_

_-Sí, en esas regiones inexploradas._

_-Aquí es._

_Abrió una puerta y vió un futón comfortable en el piso, con varias pieles debajo para no pasar frío, y varias sábana de seda encima, con ríquisimos bordados. Al lado de la cama había una sirvienta de pelo verde, lacio y ojos de un azul sencillo; estaba sirviendo un té humeante, y miró al rubio con ojos tristones._

_-Yuzuki, puedes retirarte._

_La mujer salió con prisa y de manera silenciosa, a pesar de que el señor lo había dicho con tono amable. Se sentó al lado de la cama, pero el señor le indicó muy amablemente que su lugar era la cama, que había mandado a hacer especialmente para él (n/a: osea q la arregló)._

_-Quieres té?_

_-Oh... Hai!_

_Estaba frente al señor, sonrojado, sobre la cama, y encima del azul, un tine rosa cubría las mejillas; sostenía en sus manos el te verde, tenía un buen aroma y lo fue tomando a sorbos, y un sopor se extendía por todo su cuerpo._

_-Arigatou..._

_El señor le revolvió la cabeza y mientras se iba yendo le dijo "No te preocupes, si necesitas algo llama a Yuzuki". Naruto asintió alegremente mientras se iba durmiendo lentamente. Se arropó con las sedas y muy pronto su suave y rítmica respiración inundó el cuarto._

_Cuando despertó se sentía mareado, y apenas sentía las extremidades. Al frente de él estaba su misterioso salvador, que estaba levemente inclinado sobre él, con una yukata amarrada tan flojamente que se veía el formado abdomen, y con sus brazos ambos lados de su torso._

_-Buenas noches._

_Naruto no entendió el comentario pero pesadamente miró por la ventana y vió que, cómo la luna estaba baja aún, debía ser la noche... del día siguiente. Cuando consiguió levantar su mano vió un grillete negro, que inexplicablemente lo estaban dejando débil. Cuamdo intentó liberarse hizo circular ingentes cantidades del chakra dorado-rojo, pero las cadenas empezaron a brillar con esos mismos colores y le robaban el chakra -su fuerza vital. Por eso tenía los músculos tan agarrotados, por eso tenía ese cansancio._

_El pelinaranja le miró con deseo, y Naruto se estremeció bajo su mirada, aún era muy pequeño para eso, sólo tenía 1 mese de edad y aún no había superado "aquello"._

_-Lo sabía, eras diferente, por eso te puse esas cadenas, acaban de llegar, sabes?_

_Se puso sobre sus caderas y empezó a quitarle con violencia las ropas que el mismo le había mandado a traer. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir la enorme erección del mayor sobre él, y sabía que el señor lo sabía y eso le excitaba._

_Empezó a acariciarle lascivamente el interior del muslo, mientras la otra mano subía a lo largo de su cuerpecillo y le acariciaba la mejilla. Le levantó las piernas y le quito de un tajo las prendas que cubrían su parte baja. Cerró sus ojos y sintió una incómoda sensación... Acto seguido aulló a la noche._

**Fin Flashback**

Esa memoria. Estaba temblando un poco por la incómoda memoria, le pasba lo que le pasaba por ser tan confianzudo. Empezó a respirar hondo. Necesitaba un cigarro. Para la mayoría de los seres vivos podría ser un hábito poco saludable pero en su caso valía bestia. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y no estaba de humor como para tomarse las treinta y pico de botellas de sake que necesitaba para emborracharse.

Escuchó unos pasos y alzó la vista. Se enjugó los ojos. Puede que no estuviera llorando pero ciertamente no tenía ganas de que lo vieran con los ojos llorosos, y apretujó algo más sus pobres piernas; que parecía que no les habían cortado la circulación lo suficiente. Un destellode rosa y un olor fuerte a cedro. Era Sakura.

-Oe, Naruto, aún sigues aquí.

-Eso parece -lo dijo airadamente, relajándose en su postura-.

-Te estaba buscando.

Ahora sí era interesante. Se encorvó y cruzó las piernas, una vez puestas en el piso y alzó la cabeza hacia ella. Alzó una ceja.

-Bueno, es que te... Es díficil para mí. Honto ni arigatou. Honto ni. Nos ayudaste con el examen, aunque, supongo que parezco estúpida diciéndote todo esto, no?

Se arrellanó en el mismo árbol y se sentó al lado.

-Quiero decir, supongo que tú también querías pasar.

-En realidad no importaba mucho para mí. Aunque para ustedes dos parecía muy importante.

-Qué quieres decir? -enderezó la cabeza para verlo mejor-.

-Para mí no importa, podría irme a otra aldea y hacer el examen así nada más.

-La cosa no es tan simple!

-Sí lo es. Aunque no me molestaré en explicarte la política, tienes que involucrarte en ella para comprenderla.

Mientras la Haruno se debatía en sus cavilaciones a ver si le preguntasba o no, una pregunta que probablemente lo enfadaría, Naruto, totalmente ajeno a ella sacó un cigarro de una cajetilla que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su remera. Salió una flamita de uno de los dedos, lo encendió y soltó una bocanada de humo.

-Naruto...

-Qué pasa Sakura-san?

-Podrías dejar de ser formal alguna vez...?

-Bueno... Sakura-chan.

-Mejor. Etto... A tí te gusta Sasuke-kun?

Una risa profunda y de tono agudo la sorprendió. Esperaba que gritara diciéndole cómo se le iba a ocurrir una infamia de esa magnitud o que le dirigiera una mirada mortal y le dijera que se alejara de Sasuke.

Volteó a verlo y lo encontró con un cigarro en la mano, una cara divertida y ojos cansados. Aspiró otra vez el cigarrillo y soltó una bocanada de humo más.

-No. Es un chico... A mí ya me gusta alguien.

-Qui... Quién? -preguntó nerviosa, temiendo que sus premoniciones sobre el triángulo amoroso se volvieran realidad-.

-A mí me gusta Ino-san.

Luego de quedarse como una idiota un momento -o eso le pareció a ella, porque estaba más dubitativa que cualquier cosa- se dió cuenta de lo que Naruto había estado haciendo durante un buen rato. Le había sorprendido, quién hubiera pensado eso de él?

-Fumas?

Movió el cigarrillo como única respuesta. La verdad parecía no querer hablar de sus peculiares y destructivos hábitos.

-Te gusta Ino?

-Sí, pero no me hago ilusiones. Puede que odie admitirlo, pero sé que me veo como una niña.

-No es cierto...

-No me digas cosas para reconfortarme he tenido más chicos y adultos interesados en mí -soltó otra bocanada- que otra cosa.

Se rió un poco al imaginarse un viejo libidinoso lanzándose al trasero de Naruto. Pobre... Se río un poco más. Luego se le vino otra pregunta a la cabeza.

-Desde cuándo fumas?

La ceja de Naruto tembló en molestia. El creía que le estaba mandando suficientes señales a Sakura como para dejar de preguntar eso. Bueno, aunque si no le decía no se iba a quedar con la boca cerrada.

-Desde los 7.

-Y eso no es ilegal?

-Sakura-chan...

-Eh... Oh! Está bien, ya, ya. Por cierto, Sai dijo que te andaba buscando para parquear con los demás.

De repente pareció acordarse de repente de toda la maldad que le iba a hacer a Kintaro, y ahora, era perfecto porque podía involucrarlos de lleno. Después de todo, la depravación de Kintaro era perjudicial para los cinco, porque conociéndolo, tendría una copia del susodicho video yaoi. No quería pensar en los chantajes que tendría que aguantar de lo contrario. Jugó con la colilla entre sus dedos. La tiró, ya no la necesitaba.

-Arigatou, Sakura-chan.

Se incorporó y desapareció. Aunque Sakura sospechaba de que estaba yendo más rápido de lo que su ojo podría percibir. Como sea. Suponía que tenía que ir a casa.

* * *

-Bu! 

Cuatro siluetas saltaron a alejarse de un árbol que estaba a orillas del Tsuya. Era de noche. La quinta estaba revolcándose en el piso, muriéndose de la risa. Simplemente había sido tan gracioso ver la cara de terror de los otros y se sentó sobre la fresca hierba.

-Tengo algo que contarles. Kintaro grabó un video yaoi de nosotros y la apuesta y vamos a vengarnos, quieren? Además, probablemnente tenga la copia, por lo que nos puede chantajear.  
Se traía algo entre manos. Además la perspectiva de ser chantajeado por un enano no le sentaba muy bien que digamos. No era la mejor cosa que les podría sentar en su dignidad, ya algo minada por la apuesta.

Al menos aún podrían labrársela porque podrían llegar a ser grandes ninjas, pero si la pequeña escoria mostraba el video-no había esperanza. Si, no habría esperanza y lo más probable es que tuviesen que recobrar su dignidad suicidándose solemnemente según el bushido, aunque fuera más propio de los samurais con un hara-kiri-no, demasiado poético. Seppuku.

Acto de suicidio en el que uno se suicidabas para morir con dignidad, salvando el honor. O puiede que sólo tuvieran pensamientos muy negros sobnre el asunto a tratar.

-Algún plan?

Naruto sonrió de una manera que daba miedo.

-Kintaro es alérgico a los gatos.

Les contó el plan.

-Estás seguro de que funcionará?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

Un niño solitario estaba caminando por ahí. Su cabello largo trenzado y sus ojos verdes que observaban todo por curiosidad se sentían tranquilos entre el devenir que hacían por la acera, sin transeúntes ya en la noche. Y escuchó esa Voz. Con mayúscula. No con minúscula. Porque era La Voz. Como un tintineo de una campanilla de plata. 

Era como una voz blanca, y parecía desvanecerse, etérea, aguda. Una voz afinada con muchos años de práctica. Le llamaba. Tenía que ir. Era urgente. La urgencia no se hacía esperar. Empezó a correr hacia la cristalina voz, embelesado, que le aclamaba casi urgentemente. Tenía que hallar ese sonido embriagador, mientras sus ojos estaban perdidos, en la distancia. Sus piernas lo llevaban tranquila y maquinalmente hacia el lugar de procedencia de esa voz; casi como si hablara intrínsecamente con su alma.

-Kintaro-chan.

Alargaba el 'chan' y lo dejaba colgado en el aire; como si se lo llevara el viento.

-Kintaro-chan.

Dobló un recodo. Aquí era. Enseguida la voz dejó de decirle el nombre y salió de eso como en un embrujo. Enfrente de él estaba Naruto y Kiba Chouji, Sai y Shikamaru, que parecían tan aturdidos como él.

-Muy bien, Kawasaki Kintaro-san. Entra a tu casa -señaló a la puerta del frente- y dános la copia del video yaoi Y discúlpate o atente a las consecuencias. Kintaro-chan.

Confundido, lo único que pudo hacer fue entrar a la casa y cumplir exactamente con lo que Naruto le dijo. Había algo diferente con él esa noche. Esa particular y decisiva noche. Aunque no supo muy bien el porqué. Simplemente había tenido la urgencia de obedecerlo. Y también tenía la urgencia de tocarlo y colmarlo de besos y levantarse al lado de él, aunque no entendía a específicamente que se refería su mente cuando hablaba de "tocarlo". Lo que sabía con certeza es que de seguro experimentaría mucho gusto en hacerlo, o al menos eso era lo que le decía su aturdida mente.

Sacó la llave y la metió en el candado de la grusa cadena que estaba en las aldabas con forma de dragón empotradas en el pórtico principal de su 'humilde' casa.

Entró y pasó una especie de jardín que párecía un oasis en medio del imponente edificio, tradicional y hermoso que se erguía orgullosamente en el recinto.

Unas piedras nergras, grandes y redondeadas dominaban un estanque que se encontraba a la derecha, de aguas tranquilas y de color celeste oscuro, con unos cuantos destellos en su superficie y la cara de la Luna mirando burlonamente al pobre mortal hechizado. Había un fresno al lado y la hierba parecía ordenada y bien cortada.

Dejó los zapatos en el espacio acomodado para eso y abrió una de las puertas tradicionales caminando distraído y recordadndo de manera vaga la dirección hacia su cuarto. Abrió una puerta. Era un cuarto bonito, con las paredes pintadas de un azul eléctrico y con cuadros de los Hokages y de las familias colgados por allí. También habían postéres de sus cantantes favoritos y un reproductor de sonido teatro en casa y la pantalla plasma. Fue hacia su cama, levantó el colchón y sacó un disco en su estuche, de, probablemente, DVD.

Regresó corriendo para volver a oír a La Voz pronunciar su nombre con claridad. Le entregó el estuche sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Despierten. Todos!

Los demás parecieron salir como de un ensueño. Los levantaron bruscamente de una apacible fantasía.

-Bueno aquí está el video.

-Y eso es un video? Cabe en esa cosa tan chiquita? Yo pensé que me traerías una cinta.

-No seas ignorante, esto es lo que se llama un DVD. Aquí cabe más de cien veces lo que cabría en una cinta, baka. Arigatou, Kintaro-san. Gracias por darnos la cinta.

-Eh? Un momento? Qué pasó?

De repente los recuerdos regresaron a su memoria de manera tan abrupta que tubo que sobarse las sienes..

-No! Dame eso! Es mío!

-No deberías ser tan egoísta. Es hora de castigarte, ne, Kintaro-san?

Era una escena bastante ridícula. Naruto sostenía el estuche alto y Kintaro daba brincos tratando de atraparlo. Por detrás vino Chouji y le vació un saco con muchas plantas de una misma clase encima. Al sentirlo Kintaro se detuvo. Olisqueó un poco la planta y se volvió pálido como una hoja de papel y ya de por sí era bastante blanco.

-Esto es...

-Sip. Hierba gatuna. No es adorable como los gatos parecen querer todo lo que tenga esta plantita?

-Mejor corre.

-Ha... Hai!

Salió corriendo, meintras veía por encima del hombro, al gato del vecino saltando la cerca y persiguiéndolo. Definitivamente su suerte no podría ser peor. Salió corriendo dejando una nube de humo detrás mientras medio centenar de gatos estaban ocupados persiguiéndolo.

-Cómo lo hiciste?

-Qué?

-Lo de Kintaro.

-Ah! La voz, por supuesto.

-Como así?

-La entonas y es como un embrujo.

Naruto los dejó perplejos allí. Pero Chouji se decidió a hablar.

-Hablando de esto y de lo otro, quería invitarlos a la casa de Shikamaru, al Nara no Mori (n/a: el Bosque del Roble) a nadar al arroyo el domingo.

-Y por qué no nos invita Shikamaru?

-O los invito yo o no los invita él nunca por la pereza.

-Mendokuse.

-Me parece bien.

Se despidieron.

Sai quedó bajó la luz de un farol, dubitativo, sobre lo siguiente que debería hacer. Giró sus pies hacia el desierto Barrio Uchiha. Luego iría a la noble casa Aburame. Las cosas se iban a poner interesantes.

* * *

A ver... 

Déjenme explicar...

No s q Naru tenga un iman o algo x el stilo

es la voz

de hexo cualkier voz podria hacer eso pro eso se sabra mas adelante asi q no me vayan pnsando mal...

bueno

lo subi al fin!

reviews!

Voten:::::

OroKabu, sí o no?

PeinKonan, sí o no?

Pongo a Sasori lujuriando a Deidara? (Recuerden, hay ItaDei)


	4. Un baño inocente y el Festival de Konoha

**Capítulo IV**

**Un baño 'inocente' y el Festival de Konoha**

Con las prisas no pude subir como era debido así que aquí están la correción de los reviews.

_**cari-sama**: Bueno cari, qué puedo decir? Jajajaja, cierto, pobrecito Kintaro, bueno, él se lo buscó!!_

_**tsubasa angel**: Bueno, pues lee ste kpi!! T va a nkntar!!_

_**Mireya Humboldt:** Una d mis mas fieles lectoras... Bueno, sí, es trist pro q mas c le pued hacr? es lindo y vulnerable y 100pre hay gnte dtstable x ahi... Pues, sí y no, se hacn rivales pro no tan fokop._

_**fussili**: Pues q asi sea!_

_**teddy666**: Bueno, si volvi a actualizar n.n y puse warning antss d los lemmon pro el lime sta algo fuerte srry x eso y graxias x el cumplido!_

_**MagicCyberGirl**: Pos sí, ésa es el pairing más raro. Y tu Inner tiene razón (o quizás no, nunca he mandado un review bomba n.n)._

_**Diana**: Epa, graxias, aki sta el resto, spro no habrlo dañado._

_**Sawara Emily A.K.**: Ewn realidad no me agrada, lo veo/leo/scrivbo x morbo. Y cuando leas sto diras u.u pro q niña mas dpravada, pro q c le pued hacr, asi soy yo. Lo dl sonrojo azul y lo d la voz... Haz dado en el blanco! Pro al mismo tiempo t has ekivokdo, Naru ni sikiera s humano. Y q haya OrochiKabu!_

_**Aome Uchiha**: Coño ero-neko, aki va tu lemmon. ah... Si nos djaran ntrar tan tard al cole criamos tan felices, tienes razon, monjas pndjas... -oÓ- pro ni modo, no puedo hacr naa al respecto. Y ya puse el lemmon! pro c me complikron las cosas asi q no lo pud hacr ayer!! TT.TT... Jashin-sama, tas peor q **cari-sama** al menos lo d ellla s una malpnsadra... Y si t puedo dar el bote, ya mi papa me dio permiso n.n_

Bueno, eso fueron los reviews.

**Warning**: Este capítulo tiene, lime y lemmon.

**Capítulo**: 18 páginas

**Fanfiction**: 58 páginas

* * *

"Sábado por la mañana. Típica escena familiar. Una niña cocinaba en la cocina mientras un hombre con un sobretodo largo leía el periódico. De la cocina sale un olor belicoso y se escucha el crujido de los vegetales al ser sofreídos en el wok. De repente el 'hombre' baja el periódico y lo dobla sobre la mesa mientras su mirada se pierde en el espacio."

"Deja al descubierto una hermosa cara terminada en una barbilla puntiaguda mientras los mechones de pelo morado caen sobre su ojo. Y deja al descubierto unos firmes pechos bajo una camiseta de mallas. De repente la 'niña' se voltea –con un adorable mandil celeste con volantes-. Y se denota que está lisa, más lisa que una tabla de planchar."

Sai sonrió al comprobar los paralelismos que estaba haciendo. La verdad sea dicha, Mitarashi Anko no tenía ni un ápice de femineidad –en su carácter porque cuando se arreglaba…- pero sí un cuerpo sumamente envidiable. Claro que él no está lujuriando a la 'madre' de uno de sus mejores amigos, no tenía tiempo para las mujeres mayores.

Se lamió los labios cuando observó a Naruto. Todo lo contrario que Anko; era hombre y más femenino que mandado a hacer. Eso sí, nada de hacerlo enfadar porque era una fierecilla inaguantable. Y hasta en el carácter era medio femenino. Aunque no por eso quería decir que era homosexual.

En efecto, Sai no era precisamente un machito. Aunque es no quería decir que iba a andar vistiéndose con mandiles rosas y pintándose las uñas. En cambio Naruto… Sí sabía que nunca iría con un mandil rosa por ahí –casi había asesinado a Anko cuando ella le trajo uno…- pero no estaba tan seguro sobre la parte de pintarse las uñas.

La femenina figura del rubio había atraído invariablemente su atención desde que ingresó a la Academia –y la de muchos varones, confundiéndolos-. Al principio pensó que era una niña y que lo estaba devolviendo al camino correcto. Luego Kiba –su primer amor- le dice a todo el mundo que es varón. Vaya manera de enterarse. Y no se cansaba de dirigirle miradas lascivas cuando no estaba mirando. Después le empezaron estos deseos de iniciarlo en las artes oscuras, de corromperlo, de hacer esa inocencia suya. Pero todo tiene su tiempo y lugar.

Observó como salteó una vez más los vegetales con maestría y luego se iba a cernir la harina de arroz para hacer un pastelillo.

* * *

Un rubio tarareaba alegremente en la cocina. Su kaa-sama se había levantado tarde, así que estaba haciendo un desayuno-almuerzo para ambos. Por otro lado él no había comido, esperando a la perezosa jounin porque era de mala educación comer antes que los dueños de la casa. Y aunque el apartamento 'oficialmente' era suyo, técnicamente era de su querida madre porque ella era la que pagaba las cuentas. Ser jounin tenía que pagar muy bien.

Puso el horno y esperó al pastel. Silbó alegremente mientras ponía a derretir un poco de azúcar para hacer el caramelo –por cierto, el azúcar era importada-. Su cara fina adquirió un aire soñador; en lo que se ponía en esa barra de fórmica gris que tienen las cocinas de muchos apartamentos que se llama desayunador, que en realidad nadie usa para tal propósito, sólo para poner frutas y platos.

-Ano…

Anko viró la cabeza, distraída. La había tomado por sorpresa.

-Mmm?

-Qué dicen las noticias?

-No mucho –apoyó la barbilla en su palma-; la semana entrante es el festival de Konoha.

-Ah, lo que hacen cada año en honor a la salida de Orochimaru de la aldea.

-Todos los años se te olvida.

-Es que no me molesto en recordarlo –mencionó despreocupadamente moviendo la mano hacia atrás, como quién desecha algo-.

-Jeh.

A otra persona le hubiera ofendido pero a Anko le importaba un pito qué era lo que demonios pensara su hijo sobre el bendito Festival y punto. No era una fecha agradable para ella y la mayoría de los putos aldeanos –esos que se molestaba en proteger- se encargaban de recordarle la razón de sus tribulaciones.

Salía un olorcito del horno y el ojiazul se apresuró a ver que era lo que pasaba. Suspiró, aún no estaba listo. Sólo dándole lata el estúpido dulce ése. Le hizo un café a Anko poniendo el agua a hervir en la estufa –no tenían cafetera y él no iba a pedir una, parecería ama de casa-. Él se hizo té con las hojas de un jazmín.

-Kaa-sama –dijo para llamar la atención sobre el café-.

Le sirvió el café son un platito debajo en vez de la taza sola, cucharilla a un lado y la leche aparte como en las comidas de etiqueta. Al principio la pelimorada lo hallaba sumamente extraño, con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando.

-_Se me están pegando las costumbres europeas_.

Sacó el pastelillo y le vertió el caramelo encima. Empezó a servir la comida. Dos estuches de palillos con una servilleta de papel debajo; dos tazones llenos de guacho chino con la cucharota de porcelana, con los granos desmenuzados espesándolo y hojas de mostaza y pedazos de pulpo nadando libremente; dos tazones más pequeños rellenos de arroz integral –habían tenido una discusión sobre el arroz blanco y el parduzco arroz integral, al final habían decidido que como Naruto cocinaba él elegía la comida-; una fuente comunal con sushi crocante por las semilla de ajonjolí espolvoreada encima; la fuente con los vegetales sofritos –soya, zanahoria, rábanos, espinaca, mostaza, etcétera-; y el postre –que había tapado para que Anko no se lo comiera antes de la comida-.

Era una cena de reyes y es que Naruto era una de esas personas que tenían la virtud de hacer mucho con poco. Sacó los palillos chinos y Anko hojeaba la contraportada del periódico.

-Kaa-sama, es mala educación leer en la mesa! –regañó, mortificado-.

-Ya, gaki, cállate –y seguía hojeándolo-.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras engullía –las fuentes eran comunales, como eran familia-; corría el peligro de atragantarse. Le quitó el periódico, zas!; ya era hora de que alguien hiciera algo al respecto.

-Kuso gaki…-le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras Naruto desechaba el periódico con toda la parsimonia que pudo para disfrutar cada momento-.

Le sacó la lengua, y la mujer, contrariada, le quitó la vista. El niño se encogió de hombros y empezó a recoger las cosas mientras Anko devoraba vorazmente el pastelillo. No engordaba porque hacía ejercicio como una loca.

Se levantó para salir, tan campantemente, bajo la mirada atenta del rubio que no se dejaba.

-Kaa-sama, no puede irse. Hay que comprar víveres.

-Nah –con su tono desdeñoso-.

Se quitó el mandil mientras decía, pensativo.

-Pero entonces no podré cocinar para ti…

La detuvo en el acto.

-Qué dijiste? –murmuró presa del nerviosismo y con la cara sombría-.

-Que no podré cocinar, en fin –voceó mientras fregaba- siempre podré ir a Ichiraku. Me caen muy bien Teuchi-san y Ayame-chan.

Puso una voz exageradamente complaciente mientras juntaba sus manos de manera forzosa tocando su mejilla con ellas, poniendo una morisqueta 'encantadora'.

-Y qué quieres que compremos? Fruta, marisco, pulpo…?

-El pulpo es un marisco –murmuró, displicente-.

-Iré contigo sólo si me dejas terminar el periódico.

Alzó una ceja confundido, pero no cedió.

-Entonces no iremos nada.

-Kuso gaki… -suspiro-. Está bien.

Naruto sacó de detrás del sillón una cesta de mimbre plegable y se la tiró a Anko. Salió afuera.

Anko movió una tablilla del piso y sacó el periódico de hoy. Sabía que eso iba a pasar. Por eso compraba dos periódicos. Uno atrasado y otro del mismo día. Apenas tuvo tiempo de hojearlo porque la vocecilla aguda la apremiaba.

Se tenía que vengar de ese rubio que no la dejaba leer el periódico en paz, y cuando miró la contraportada una sonrisa maquiavélica crepitaba en su rostro.

"Festival de Konoha"

"Inscripciones para canto"

Sólo tenía que elegir la ropa más ceñida que lograra encontrar y tal vez –sólo si se veía bien- le pondría unas orejitas de conejito y unos moños de lazos grandes y le haría la manicura y un baile súper provocativo…

Era mejor no enfadar a una madre yaoísta. Era lo más recomendable.

_Yamakura, Yukishiro, Yamakura, Yukishiro_

Resonaba en su mente y la verdad era que su hijito cantaba MUY bien.

-KAA-SAMA!

-YA VOY, CARAJO!

-Y ÉSE VOCABULARIO?!

-CÓNCHOLE YA PARECES MI MADRE Y ELLA MURIÓ HACE BUEN RATO!

-LLÉGUESE PARA ACÁ! MUEVA! NO TENGO CARA DE FLORERO!

-Jojojo, tienes razón Naru-chan tienes cara de cosas mucho más ricas.

Su mente bullía con imágenes no muy santas de Naruto con Tobitake Tonbo, el vecino de al lado. Tobitake-san era guapo –Anko era una de los únicos que lo habían visto sin las vendas-, con vendas en la cabeza rapada que le llegaban hasta el puente de la nariz, musculoso y sin chamarra de chuunin, sólo una extraña camisa gris con múltiples bolsillos (n/a: el dl examen chuunin q ta vendao y estampa a un man cntra la pared).

Y era amable. Y bisexual. Así que si le pedía la mano de Naruto se la daría con mucho gusto, quiera él o no. Aunque Naruto fuera menor de edad. Todo fuera por el morbo de un shotacon (1) (n/a: Kami-sama parec q naru s el q pone orden n esa ksa d locos).

Cerró la puerta con tranca –ya sabía que Naruto con su precaución típica llevaría la suya en el bolsillo aunque la de ella se quedara adentro-.

-Kaa-sama! –exclamó las mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso, y si mirabas bien, también algo de azul; alarmado-.

Fueron al mercado. Las calles bullían mientras Anko seguía a Naruto por doquier. Los dependientes ya estaban acostumbrados a que Anko pagara distraídamente por las cosas mientras Naruto era el que examinaba con ojo crítico todos los comestibles. Así que cuando entraban en una tienda se llevaban a Naruto adentro a escoger mientras Anko los seguía babeándose por cualquier cosa, maduro o no, muerto o no.

Lo que llamaban el mercado no era más que una calle con muchas abarroterías, marisquerías y carnicerías o en su defecto mini superes.

Pasaban por la peatonal esa mientras Naruto hacía una lista mental.

-Haría falta comprar algo de pescado… Atún estaría bien; el cangrejo ya subió de precio así que no nos podremos dar ese lujo; me gustaría un poquito de fruta china (n/a: fruta strella); melones no porque en esta época del año están algo ácidos; más soya y mostaza; se me está acabando el aceite…

Entraron a una marisquería y Naruto se puso a regatear con el vendedor sobre el precio de un atún gordo.

En la tienda de, ejem, ropa –entiéndase por babydolls y esas cosas- vio un atuendo de cuero, con cadenitas. Era para mujeres algo pequeñas –bueno, bastante-, y era muy ceñido alrededor de las posaderas y la cintura. No quería algo que resaltara el busto porque Naruto no tenía.

-Naru-chan! Vuelvo en un momento!

-Matte!

Anko ya se había ido.

Entró a la tienda, en donde había un montón de 'juguetes'. Estaba pintada por dentro de rojo vibrante y la persona que hizo la decoración sólo tenía una cosa en mente cuando lo hizo y no era algo de lo que Anko le iba a hablar a Naruto.

-Cuánto cuesta ese? –señalo ese trajecito sin mangas con la bragueta en medio del pecho y de cuero ceñido-.

-Traveseando, eh? Cuide mucho a su neko (2)!

-No es para eso, es para algo más interesante. Se dará cuenta el próximo domingo por la noche, enfrente de toda la aldea.

-Venganza?

Una sonrisa macabra fue todo lo que se escuchó.

* * *

Después de que Anko se fuera después de desayunar aquella mañana de domingo el rubio empacaba algunas cosas que serían necesarias cuando fuera al Nara no Mori; p. e., toalla, dentífrico, camisetas, ropa interior extra. Y el infalible vestido de baño –que gracias a Kami esta vez eran pantalones decentes-.

Se echó la mochila al hombro y se dirigió con tranquilidad a la casa de Shikamaru. En el camino se encontró a Kiba, a quién Akamaru le cargaba las cosas amablemente.

-Yo, Naruto! –alzó la mano en cuanto lo vio-.

-Ohayo minna-san Kiba-kun! Ano…

-Mmm? –contestó, colocando en ademán despreocupado las manos detrás de la cabeza-.

-No crees que Akamaru te está consintiendo demasiado?

-No, para nada, por qué lo preguntas.

-Por nada.

-Ah! –golpeó la palama de una mano con el puño-. Me acabo de acordar! Shikamaru me mencionó lo problemático que andaba siendo Sai!

-Y cuando Shikamaru-san no lo considera problemático? Mejor dicho –puso el índice debajo de la barbilla, dubitativo-, cuando _no_ nos considera problemáticos?

-Es que esta vez es diferente! Sai invitó también a Shino y el Uchiha!

-Eso es raro…

-En verdad sí, porque ni siquiera los conoce bien. Ni sé qué pretende.

-Hablando de Sai, ayer me estaba observando bajo la ventana.

-Y cómo demonios sabes qué era él si debió estar escondido cuando te observaba?

-Es que cuando viajas te debes saber cuidar la espalda.

-_Siempre te escudas bajo lo mismo de siempre. Cuándo te atreverás a decirme lo que pasa por esa cabezota tuya?_ En fin, Naruto, la cuestión es qué hacía Sai cuando te observaba.

-Ni idea, prefiero no saber.

Los dos asintieron cuando tuvieron una imagen mental de Sai cobrándole a Anko por unas fotos de Naruto en mandil –Kiba sabía que Naruto usaba mandiles al cocinar- porque Anko tenía un perturbador fetiche con los mandiles.

-Tch. Lo que menos necesitamos es un creído que ande de amargado en nuestro día. De Shino no tengo nada en contra.

-Es muy tranquilo, me gusta estar con él –explicó alegremente Kiba-.

-Bueno, al menos ya sé algo sobre Shino. Es un santo.

-No, pero creo que hizo voto de silencio.

-Nani?

-Es que nunca, y es que te digo NUNCA, jamás de los jamases habla. Nadie puede ser tan silencioso.

-Y nadie puede ser tan amargado como Sasuke.

-Sí, de verdad, no sé que le ven las chicas a un chiquillito que las denigra.

-Alguien dijo por ahí que eso es amor de mujer "entre menos das más te aman"; pero eso es como carecer de sentido común.

-Claro, además harían mejor saliendo conmigo –Kiba se arremangó, flexionando el brazo mostrando orgulloso sus bíceps-.

-Sí esa es la opción, yo fuera chica, salgo con el creído de Sasuke-san –se burló Naruto-.

-San? Ahora le tratas de –san?

-En los pocos días que hemos estado juntos nos hemos dado cuenta de que tenemos un interés común (n/a: cof cof cof).

-Cuál?

-No vernos nunca más en nuestras vidas y como por el momento no podemos, "vive y deja vivir" dijo _Benito Juárez _(n/a: pronunciación española, d los cultos).

-Benito Juarezu? No espera, no era así… Juaresu… Agh! Pero que nombre tan impronunciable!

-Tonterías. Y no es un nombre. En las tierras al Este (3), allende al mar; los países occidentales dicen el apellido después. Y _Benito Juárez_ fue un gran caudillo de la Revolución Mekishiko (4).

-Pues que nombre de clan más raro!

-Edúcate, la sociedad no vive en clanes por allá. Por ejemplo, pueden haber muchas familias _Schmit_ pero, aunque sean de cien y doscientos miembros no están todas unidas; su concepto de sociedad es diferente.

-Pues no te me enfades.

-Cómo no enfadarse, si dices impertinencias!

-No es mi culpa que a cada paso me saques nombres raros!

-Ya pues, que parecemos un par de nenes.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Siguieron caminando, y a medida que se acercaban al complejo Nara los árboles de Konoha se iban haciendo más densos. Tenía que ser así, si los Nara vivían cuidando del bosque de roble y los ciervos que le dieron nombre al clan (5) –se decía que estaban ahí antes de que el Shodaime viniera a Konoha.-. La espesura era deliciosa y una brisa fresca se hacía patente.

En medio de este bosque –que era uno de los más grandes dentro de la aldea-, o tal vez no en el medio sino en la linde –el asunto era que estaba en la espesura- estaba la gran casa de los Nara, un gran complejo habitacional al estilo de antaño, diseñado para ser autosuficiente –y que de no ser por las mujeres no funcionaría-.

Tenía un pequeño shinto, un pozo y algunas parcelas con cultivos variados para que se alimentara el clan. No comían carne porque lo consideraban un irrespeto a los ciervos, pero si comían pescado porque decían que no tenía nada que ver con los mamíferos.

Afuera ya estaban Shikamaru y Sai echando una partida de shougi –que eran muy reñidas pero invariablemente el Nara tensai ganaba-; Shino recostado en una pared con su abrigo hasta el tope y Sasuke recostado contra una pared. Aparentemente hacía falta Chouji.

-SHIKAMARU! –gritaron al unísono-.

-Maa, maa –volteando la cabeza hacia ellos-, mendokuse! Ea, esperemos a Chouji y luego vamos adentro.

-Es ridículo –dijo Naruto-.

-No puedo creer que si a él se le ocurrió la idea sea el primero en llegar tarde.

-Así es él. Uruse.

Suspiraron y se recostaron a cada lado de Shikamaru, para molesar. Nunca hacía nada, sólo se le formaba la típica venita en la frente. Una discreta mirada de Shino hacia Shikamaru, que tenía un ligero sonrojo en la mejilla y una mirada asesina de parte de Sai que Sasuke no pasó por alto.

-Vaya, parece que todos están aquí! –exclamó Chouji-. Me demoré porque me fui a traer papitas para todos –así no le pedían de las suyas-.

Observó en derredor.

-Nadie va a entrar?

Sasuke murmuró algo sobre que no debió haber venido, mientras Chouji, Naruto y Kiba suspiraron y como Chouji sacó a Naruto de la cómoda espalda del Nara se puso contra la de Sai, en lo que Shino alzaba una ceja, interrogando a Kiba –que no había dejado de mirar en ningún momento-.

-Tienes que esperar a que terminen la partida –explicó sin ánimos Kiba-.

-Juh. Cuánto puede tardar eso? –preguntó Sasuke-.

-Lo que tenga que tardar –dijo aburrido Naruto mientras se hundía en la fornida espalda de Sai-.

Una media hora después Shikamaru le dio jaque mate a Sai; torre por rey. Shikamaru los condujo adentro; comieron una merienda y se dirigieron al río porque les valía bestia si se ahogaban o no; total había gente que los podría ayudar.

Como era un día tan caliente decidieron que se bañarían desnudos, total todos eran hombres. Y también era ocasión de fanfarronear sobre su 'equipo'.

Habían muchas cuevas cercanas, formaciones de roca porosa horadada con muchas estalactitas y estalagmitas.

Estaban discutiendo quién la tenía más grande, rápidamente Kiba y Chouji quedaron fuera, de lado, Sasuke resultó ganador y Naruto insistía en andar en vestido de baño.

-Anda Naruto, ni que te fuéramos a comer vivo!

Kiba intentaba sacarlo de una de las cuevas mientras sostenía su vestido de baño en la mano.

-Es que no estoy acostumbrado a estar desnudo ante tanta gente!

Lo sacó a regañadientes pero se sumergió en el agua muy avergonzado. No sin antes que vieran su 'equipo' muy asombrado.

-Caramba Naruto, alguno de tus padres se apareó con un caballo o qué?!

-Urusai! -chilló-.

Sus mejillas teñidas de rojo –y ese sonrojo parecía extenderse por todo el cuerpo-, las gotas de agua que resbalaban demasiado lento y el puchero que hacían esos adorables labios; hacía desear a Sai lo que cualquier humano desearía al ver algo inocente: disfrutar del placer de corromperlo.

Naruto desapareció bajo el agua al sentir todas las miradas posadas sobre él como unos reflectores gigantes.

-Dónde se metió?! –preguntó anonadado Kiba-.

-En las cuevas debe estar –respondió aburrido el Uchiha-.

Kiba se metió en una, y Shino se deslizó silenciosamente por detrás. El rubio no estaba allí. Se lo habían dicho sus kikaichus.

-Lo encontraste?

Kiba se adentró más en el limoso suelo –que estaba cubierto de agua hasta la cintura-, la oscuridad se los tragaba. Era tan oscura como boca de lobo.

Se apoyó contra una estalactita muy larga –que casi tocaba el suelo- y se puso a descansar. Shino se aproximaba.

-Qué pasa?

-Kiba… -dijo con voz ronca y sensual-.

Kiba se estremeció. Acaso Shino estaría mal? Porque era muy extraño que le hablara así.

Shino no le dejó continuar y empezó a besarle el cuello. Era una sensación incómoda, quién hubiera imaginado que Shino bateara para el otro equipo? Con razón, debía estar disfrutando mucho esta salida con un montón de varones desnudos. Continuo pensando con sus típicos pensamientos prejuiciados –aunque tampoco le faltara razón- mientras le dejaba moretones de lo lindo a Shino por todo el cuerpo, golpeándolo y pateándolo.

-Detente, Shino! Deja de ser tan bak…-un par de labios chocaron con los suyos-.

La maldita falta de oxígeno que incomoda tanto a los amantes les hizo separarse y Shino le hizo una sonrisa burlona. Kiba abrió la boca desmesuradamente al enterarse que Shino tenía emociones.

-Qué? No te gusta?

Y no le dejó ni contestar con un sarcasmo porque introdujo su lengua en la boca. Kiba la cerró con mucho esfuerzo y le mordió la lengua a Shino, y lo trató de ahorcar.

-PERO CUECO DE MIERDA, QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA!!

Shino lo miró desilusionado, pero elegantemente salió de allí, no sin antes darle una patada a Shino en sus gónadas, a lo que Shino respondió mordazmente "me vas a dejar sin hijos" y Kiba dijo algo entre las líneas de 'al lugar donde vas no las vas a necesitar'; claro que todo gritado. Kiba se hundió muy molesto en el agua, ultrajado por el insulto a su masculinidad que aquello suponía.

**Flashback**

_Sai estaba en la tapia del muro que rodeaba a la casa Aburame. Observaba a Shino entrenar. Estaba en posición de flor de loto, así que debía estar trabajando la concentración. La luna ya había subido alto en el cielo._

_-Ey, Shino._

_Alzó la cabeza. No tenía humor para estas cosas._

_-El domingo va a haber una reunión, pensaba invitarte. Para poner las cosas interesantes, tú sabes…_

_-A qué te refieres?_

_-tuve que invitar al Uchiha para no levantar sospechas, pero no te interesaría un tiempo a solas con Kiba?_

_Shino le miró indiferente._

_-No sé a qué te refieres._

_-Ya sé que estás muerto por él –y como si estuviera leyéndole los pensamientos-; no, no eres tan obvio. Pero eres tan estoico que unas miradas a hurtadillas dicen mucho. No te preocupes, yo también bateo para el otro equipo. Compartimos el mismo secreto._

_Shino dejó escapar un suspiro casi imperceptible._

_-Y a ti…?_

_-Yo tengo el gusto más refinado –dijo con sorna-; Naruto._

_-Haz como desees._

_Volvió a su entrenamiento. Sai se fue furtivamente, pero sabía que era una respuesta afirmativa del Aburame._

**Fin Flashback**

Había sido tan estúpido aceptar la proposición de Sai.

* * *

Sai buscaba el chakra de Naruto en todas las cuevas que podía. Habían bastantes, horadadas en la ribera del río; y también habían algunas producto de la madriguera de los animalejos que habían por ahí.

No quería interrumpir a Kiba y a Shino en sus 'actividades'. Esperaba de todo corazón –no de corazón, es sólo una manera de hablar- que tuviera éxito o que al menos no le gritara. Claro que no sabía como el Aburame manejaría esa situación sin que se le saliera de las manos (n/a: no lo cnsiguio…).

Al fin lo encontró. No lo veía, pero allí estaría, sólo tenía que seguir su chakra aunque el perfumado aroma del rubio también ayudaba bastante.

-Naruto!

-Sai-san!

Sai sonrió. Se acercó y se recostó al lado de él.

-Ja, ja… Aún sigues escondiéndote. Ésta no es una actitud que yo esperaría del gran Uzumaki Naruto –se burló un poco-.

-Ey!

Hizo un puchero y se hundió un poco en el agua, recostado contra la estalagmita, que tendría un par de milenios porque era de la época en que el cauce no llegaba arriba; curioso.

-Puedes relacionarte con una panda de mafiosos y no puedes soportar estar desnudo frente a tus compañeros, que no te harán nada?

Su sonrojo se torno aún más profundo.

-Es más fácil pelear que andar como unos salvajes por ahí.

Sonrió ante la imagen angelical que tenía delante de él. Era tentador tener al rubio para él solo; y al final, la tentación le ganó. Era tan inocente; ya podía ver como sus mezquinos pensamientos le arrancaban la virginidad pero el mayor placer no estaba en quitarle la del cuerpo sino la del alma.

Le pasó la mano por la cintura y luego le dio un puñetazo juguetón –que no dolía mucho-.

-A veces pienso que debería llamarte como el teme.

-Eh? –lo había agarrado desprevenido-.

-Dobe.

-Ey!

Se abalanzó sobre Sai y lo sumergió en el agua enfadado. Sai aprovechó para abrazarlo de la cintura y rozar sus extremidades. Naruto se sonrojó y los dos emergieron.

Respiraba rápidamente y los colores se le subían, dándole un aire extrañamente erótico; causándole así una erección. Qué maldad… Por suerte, como el agua les llegaba hasta la cintura no se notaba.

Atrevidamente le cogió de ambas manos, si no lo poseía en ese instante no sabía que iba a hacer. Esperaba que Naruto le aceptara. Todo el forcejeo de Naruto fue en vano, Sai –en apariencia- era más fuerte que él.

-Sai-san…

Tenía que ser un pecado ser tan tierno, estaba más dura que nunca. Mirar decir esas cosas alarmado a esa boquita de ensueño tenía que ser un privilegio. Aunque el quería que gritara por otras cosas.

-Lo siento Naruto…

-Sai! –dijo alarmado el rubio-.

Le pasó una mano por la cintura y empezó a besarlo. Había introducido su lengua cuando el abrió la boca para hablar y frotó su virilidad contra la de él frenéticamente, notando la diferencia de tamaños –irónicamente el pequeño le superaba por unos buenos centímetros-.

Naruto gimió, hacía ya mucho tiempo que nadie lo tocaba de esa manera tan íntima, no podía resistirse, la costumbre era demasiado fuerte (6). Tenía que haberle hecho caso a su otou-sama, pero no, él de testarudo como siempre.

-Sai-san... No quiero! -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, llenos de placer-.

-Qué no quieres qué, Na-ru-to? -haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba mientras tocaba 'accidentalmente' el trasero del rubio-.

-Ah!

Le besó el cuello, y con mucha dificultad se puso las piernas del rubio de tal manera que envolvieran la cintura; torturándose presionando sus erecciones. Le empezó a morder en un área, succionando e intentando marcarlo como suyo para indicar que tenía dueño, que era intocable; no obstante, entre más le succionaba más escamosa y áspera se volvía el área hasta que se levantaron unos pedacitos de piel que le cortaron los labios.

-_Qué es esto?_

-Sai-san... Deténgase! Onegai... -repetía una y otra vez entre gemiditos que provocaba el pelinegro con sus manos expertas-.

Apretó el muslo y le sacó un suspiro al rubio. Naruto no podía creer que no se pudiera resistir. De verdad le tendría que haber hecho caso a su otou-sama sobre los hombres -después de todo él era uno-.

-No quiero, entiéndelo! -calló sus protestas con un fogoso beso-.

Cuando Naruto sintió que Sai estaba deslizando su mano para entrar a su cavidad, se alarmó. Él no quería ser poseído, al menos no por Sai. Sólo lo veía como un amigo y nada más. Lo miró con ojos lacrimosos.

El corazón de Sai se estremeció. Había perdido la batalla, no soportaba ver al rubio así de alterado. Lo soltó y sintió como se aguaba entre sus brazos.

-Por qué no te detuviste?!

-Por qué no te resistías? -le reprochó, pero el pequeño desvió la cara-. Ah... Ya entiendo. Tú ya te has acostado con otro hombre.

El sonrojo de Naruto llegó al punto máximo.

-Tú no entiendes nada, baka! Qué conoces sobre mí?!

-Vives con la jounin Anko en la calle...

-Boki! Qué conoces sobre mí?! -preguntó exasperado-. Cuál es mi color favorito?! Quiénes eran mis amigos de la infancia?! -Sai se quedó mudo-.

-Entonces déjame conocerte.

El rubio miró al agua.

-No puedo Sai. No puedo... No debo... Otou-sama dice...

-Tu padre está a muchos kilómetros de aquí Naruto! Ya independízate!

-Él no está tan lejos -sentenció misteriosamente-.

Apartó a Sai bruscamente, y salió de aquella oquedad lo más rápido que pudo. Se vistió y se fue -después de despedirse de Shikamaru-.

* * *

Estaba frente a un espejo.

-Sai-baka, me has fragmentado todas las escamas del cuello -musitó enfadado Naruto-.

Alguien tocaba.

Naruto se puso la chamarra y se subió la bragueta hasta arriba, para que no le vieran las vendas del cuello y fue a abrir la puerta.

Estaba Kiba, con semblante muy pensativo -con perdón pero eso no es muy usual en él-.

-Doushita?

-No sé lo que me pasa.

Naruto se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y los dos se sentaron cómodamente en el sillón.

-No entiendo por qué Shino empezó a hacer eso! Digo, a mí me gustan las mujeres, verdad! Verdad?! -sonaba histérico-.

De repente algo como que conectó en el cerebro del Uzumaki y habló sobresaltado.

-Espera, espera, espera, espera! Echa para atrás! Qué te hizo Shino?

Kiba se sonrojó y enmpezó a hablar incoherencias.

-Él y yo... Digo, nosotros. Cueva... Empezamos... Y yo grité...

-Ah! Ya veo! -dijo triunfalmente-. Kiba -le pasó una mano encima del hombro y el Inuzuka lo miró esperanzado-, es muy normal que empieces a experimentar a esta edad, digo, cómo descubres tu sexualidad y todo eso -terminó con un aire maternal-.

-NANI! Yo lo que quería decir es que Shino me acorraló y me empezó a tocar y todo eso! Incluso me besó el muy marica!

El rubio iba a decir algo pero Kiba lo interrumpió.

-Y... -puso su cabeza entre las piernas con las manos arrebujadas del nerviosismo encima-. Temo que me haya gustado! -Se haló los cortos cabellos en un deje de exasperación-. A mí me gustan las mujeres curvilíneas y buenonas! -puñeteó al aire-.

-Mira Kiba, si te gustó bien y si no también. No tengo nada en contra de los gays, sólo que su unión es antinatural porque no pueden tener hijos. Pero supongo que está bien, si no me molestan perrrrfecto.

-Estás insinuando que soy un maldito maricón?! (n/a: Kiba es homofóbico)

-Puede ser.

-QUÉ!

-Si un beso te hizo poner en tela de duda tu sexualidad no quiero saber que pasara cuando Shino te viole -dijo entre risas-.

Kiba arrugó el ceño.

-No es gracioso! Me estás diciendo que hay una posibilidad real de que me viole Shino?!

-Tal vez, si consideras el hecho de que tu le debes gustar bastante para sacarlo de sus casillas de esa manera. Es decir, no me imagino a SHINO de toda la gente que conozco acosando a alguien. Creo que él te quiere mucho.

Kiba se sonrojó. No le había pasado esa remota posibilidad por la cabeza y le halagaba el hecho de que alguien gustara lo suficiente de él como para 'cortejarlo', pero eso no acallaba el hecho de que Shino fuera otro hombre; normal que hubiera sido una mujer pero: UN HOMBRE?!

-Bueno después de esto al menos serás bi.

-Qué carajo...?

-Acéptalo de una puta vez (n/a: O.o ste niño no predik cn el ejemplo), te gustó. Puede que no lo quieras volver a repetir pero te gustó.

Naruto suspiró.

-Qué sientes por Shino?

Volvió a hundir su cabeza entre las rodillas.

-No sé Naruto. No sé qué pensar.

* * *

Todas las personas de la aldea se veían como unos pequeños insectos que pululaban, y entre aquella muchedumbre se encontraba cierto rubio con una botella de sake (n/a: es q no tiene más vicios cn q sorprendrnos?), de las cinco que se había tomado aquella noche. Claro que tuvo que hacer **Henge** para comprarlas por las barrabasadas de que era un menor de edad y todo eso. Bah! Suficiente edad para matar, suficiente edad para tomar!

Las luces y los colores. Tdod era tan bonito, especialmente con esas farolas rojas de papel rígido que simbolizaban amor, fortuna y así sucesivamente en su orden, acorde con el kanji que llevaban escritos.

Cuando se terminó la botella de sake la tiró despreocupadamente en un basurero sin importarle un pito que los demás aldeanos estuvieran viendo o no.

-Naru-chan! Al fin te encuentro! -dijo Anko con voz melosa-.

Anko se veía diferente, con ese kimono de fiesta rojo encendido con multitud de flores bordadas y un obi muy recargado; peinada decentemente; maquillada ligeramente acentuando los labios. Lo malo era que llevaba el kimono bastante abierto en el busto, pero considerando que siempre se viste de manera medio exhibicionista, si no lo llevaba así entonces no era Anko porque se la raptaron los extraterrestres y dejaron una copia barata en su lugar.

-Sabes? Vas a cantar en el Festival! No es una buena noticia?

-Nani?!

-Y con lo bien que cantas! Te vas a cargar al público!

-Pero yo no canto bien...

-Tonterías, eres muy modesto!

Y del espacio entre el obi y el kimono sacó el temido conjunto ultra femenino y ceñido que atentaba contra la masculinidad del rubio.

-Y vas a usar esto mientras cantas! No sería genial?! Ya te tengo canción y todo.

-Qué?! No lo haré, debes estar loca!

Anko puso una cara malévola y se inclinó hasta que tus ojos estuvieron al mismo nivel que los de Naruto.

-Sí no lo haces, te hago el jutsu de **mil años de dolor** hasta que no te puedas parar de la cama.

El rubio tragó saliva.

-Bueno, al menos déjame elegir la canción.

Anko se quedó pensando un rato.

-Está bien, pero ya que te hago esa concesión vas a bailar _tan sensualmente_ sobre esa tarima que toda la población masculina de la Aldea va a quedar con hemorragia.

-Pues yo no diseñaré ninguna coreografía que denigre mi escasa dignidad!

-Claro que no! -le respondió a su hijo despreocupadamente- Para qué crees que están las madres -se lo llevó tirando del brazo-.

Esperando su turno en la cola estaba Naruto. Después de que Anko escuchara la canción le había puesto una coreografía, y no estaba muy contento con esto. Claro que Anko no había entendido ni un ápice porque la canción estaba escrita en Supeingo y era una canción que le gustaba mucho. Kintaro le había prestado la versión karaoke de un grupo todo extraño que se llamaba 'Kudai'.

Según él, su tío se la había comprado a un marino en un país todo remoto llamado Amerika (n/a: gringolandia), en una comunidad 'ratin' (n/a: latina).

El traje negro hacía que su piel color caramelo resaltara todavía más -normalmente resaltaba por lo exótico del color-, le había puesto un labial melocotón -después de amenazarlo severamente- y delineador negro en los ojos, haciendo que se destacaran aún más.

Podría ser confundido con una niña, porque sus ojos y cabello resaltaban tanto que no te fijabas en lo plano del pecho. Estaba como a la mitad de la lista, así que faltaba un buen rato para llamarlo.

La razón por la que el Festival en Konoha que celebraba la partida del Yondaime tenía un Fectival musical tenía una respuesta muy simple. Era una burla disfrazada a Orochimaru porque el fundó una aldea llamada Oto -Sonido-.

Desgraciadamente el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para el ojiazul. Los concursantes se sucedieron hasta que ocurrió lo peor...

-Ahora el siguiente concursante! Uzumaki Naruto, a la tarima por favor!

Naruto suspiró. Cuando subió la gente empezó a cuchichear sobre la 'niña' que se había subido a la tarima, porque no todo el mundo sabía quién era -su suerte se acababa a partir de áquel instante-.

Le pasaron un micrófono.

-Esta canción es de un grupo que se llama Kudai, se llama _Tú._

El dj era de las islas exteriores (7) así que podía tocar este tipo de cosas que para la gran mayoría de Nihon (n/a: llamaremos Nippon al Japón industrializado) no conocía.

Tomó un profundo aliento, pero antes de que pudiera estar preparado por completo la canción empezó y empezó a balancearse poniendo de relieve el movimiento de las caderas mirando temeroso.

(n/a: la letra no está en el orden d estrofas y coro, está según vaya la narración).

_**No puedo olvidarte,**_

Una voz tan dulce y madura, algo diferente a la que Anko le escuchaba canturrear inundó la calle (n/a: yo no c si Konoha tiene plazas).

_**no puedo no pensar en ti**_.  
_**Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar,  
tu sonrisa que no está. **_

Parecía tan adorable haciendo la mímica de la canción, y de alguna manera extraña y sobrenatural todo el mundo estaba entendiendo la letra de la canción. Aunque no hablaran Supeingo, la entendían perfectamente.

_**Cambiaría por tenerte,  
conmigo un segundo más.**_

Sasuke sintió que la canción se la cantaban directamente a él. Pero por qué Naruto querría estar con él? Eso era muy extraño después de todo era un hombre. Y además como rayos entendía lo que estaba diciendo? Por último…. Cómo sabía que Naruto le miraba a él, si habían miles de personas congregadas? Este último pensamiento le hizo enfadar tanto que casi casi activa el Sharingan por primera vez.

_**Daría todo por saber,  
que también piensas en mi.**_

Sasuke se quedó perplejo ante esta estrofa. Ahora estaba seguro que 'entendía' la canción, pero no sabía en qué idioma estaba escrita.

_**Y aunque el viento te alejó,  
y tu cara ya no esté,  
y me quede frente el mar  
(tan solo como un pez.).  
Ojalá que al despertar,  
trates de pensar en mí,  
porque yo no te olvidé,  
y es que...**_

Estaban como anonadados todos en la Aldea por la hermosa voz del rubio, incapaz de conversar e interrumpir. Tenían que escucharlo. Era una voz muy melodiosa y embelesante, casi hipnótica.

_**Tú, eres todo para mi,  
todo lo que tengo yo,**_

Anko sacó una lagrimita en esta parte. Podía ver en los ojos brillantes del rubio tiernas memorias en que estaban juntos, aunque estuvieran peleando.

_**y sin ti no seguiré viviendo.**_  
_**Tú, si es que puedes entender,  
yo jamás te dejaré,  
aunque traten de alejarte de mí.**_

Kiba sonrió. Esperaba que el rubio pudiera mantener su palabra, porque era un viajero frecuente. Creo que el destino no estaba de su parte.

_**Si estoy loco, ¿qué me importa?  
De alguna forma voy a hacer,  
que me devuelvan de una vez,  
una tarde junto a ti.**_

Se meneaba agarrándose el corazón (n/a: no c cmo explikrme, tndrían q ntrar a mi imaginación).

_**Una risa, una foto,  
una película después.  
Y una mañana te diré,  
como duele el corazón.**_

A Kakashi se le encogió el corazón. También soltó una lágrima, pero lo hizo por su ojo tapado, así que no se notó. Le abría muchas heridas. Es que esa voz era _casi__ igual_ a su difunta madre. Que también era rubia, sólo que más clara y de ojos verdes, y tenía unos cuarenta y seis cuando murió de la depresión; aunque trató de que no la afectara cuando lo criaba.

_**De sólo pensar que estás  
escondida en un rincón  
Preguntándote ¿por qué?,  
¿por qué?, ¿por qué?**_

_**Naruto vió que tenía toda la aldea en la palma de su mano y estaban más concentrados en su música que en su bailecito así que dejó de hacerlo, por dentro maldijo la idea de Anko y siguió cantando poniendo toda su alma en la canción.**_

_**Tú,**_

Volvió a alzar la mano como señalando a alguien –concretamente a Anko, Kiba, Sasuke y Kakashi-. Ellos lo sabían, de alguna manera. Luego se llevo la mano al corazón y quedó con las dos manos en el micrófono, cantando apaciblemente y quieto como una estaca.

_**eres todo para mí,  
todo lo que tengo yo,  
y sin ti no seguiré viviendo.  
Tú, si es que puedes entender,  
yo jamás te dejaré,  
aunque traten de alejarte de mi.**_

**_Tú, eres todo para mí,  
todo lo que tengo yo,  
y sin ti no seguiré viviendo.  
Tú, si es que puedes entender,  
yo jamás te dejaré,  
aunque traten de alejarte de mi.  
Yo no te olvido,  
yo no te olvido,  
yo no me olvido de ti..._**

Kakashi no pudo soportar más esto. Volvió a su casa en un **Shunshin** y se acostó malhumorado. Además estaba confundido porque hallaba inmensamente atractivos los movimientos de su alumno en el escenario. Y no soportaba el corazón. Le recordaba que parecía que todo lo precioso que tenía en la vida se moría o se lo quitaban cruelmente. Su padre primero… Su madre… Obito… Rin… Dakane-sensei –había muerto en la revuelta contra Orochimaru como un caudillo, un héroe-. Pero la voz del rubio insistía en seguirlo y resonaba por las paredes del cuarto.

_**No, no, no, no, no…**_

**_Tú, eres todo para mi,  
todo lo que tengo yo,  
y sin ti no seguiré viviendo..._**

**_  
Tú..._**

-Okaa-san –Kakashi murmuró antes de caer rendido a dormir-.

* * *

-Vaya… Pero qué… hermosa voz –el dj estaba anonadado y a uno le costaba sacarle las palabras-. Al… Algo qué decir?

-Hai! –acercó el micrófono a esos labios tan besables-. Kaa-sama, por dos semanas no hay desayuno, almuerzo, merienda, postre o cena!

Silencio sepulcral. De pronto se escuchó un chillido.

-NOOO! MOCOSO MALAGRADECIDO! TE VOY A CASTIGAR! NO TE VAS A PODER PARAR EN UN MES DE LA PALIZA QUE TE VOY A DAR!

Naruto le peló un ojo y le sacó la lengua a Anko.

-ALGUIEN LE TENÍA QUE PONER EN SU LUGAR! NO VOLVERE A HACER SEMEJANTE RIDICULEZ! ESTÁ MUY MALCRIADA!

Empezó a correr saltando de la tarima y de techo en techo mientras una Anko furiosa lo perseguía escupiendo fuego por la boca.

-Bueno, pasado este ligero contratiempo sigue Hanae Ayumi! Un aplauso! Hanae Ayume pase a la tarima por favor.

* * *

Sasuke estaba caminando sin rumbo; lo que según él era desandar lo andado. La luna era creciente. En una semana estaría llena. Y se encontró con Naruto que iba tan campante a su apartamento sin preocuparse de Anko.

El Uzumaki tenía calor así que se había bajado la bragueta hasta la mitad del pecho, lo que lo hacía ver tan sensual. Sasuke se lamió inconscientemente los labios, se dio cuenta tarde. Y el traje ceñido no ayudaba a su creciente 'problema'.

-Sasuke… –dijo con una voz mucho más madura que la que estaba en la tarima, haciendo que su nombre saliera deliciosamente de su lengua-.

Reunió entereza y se comportó como siempre.

-Jeh. Misma niña en el escenario, Uzumaki. Y tu madre?

-La soborné. Después del castigo le haré la mayor cena de su vida. Es una hambrienta. –dicho esto, volvió a usar ese tono de voz-. Dime, Sasuke… -se acercaba caminando lenta y tortuosamente-. Te gustó? Bien? Mal?

-No me gustó.

Cuando estuvo cerca puso su boca en el oído del Uchiha y su mano le tocó descaradamente la erección que tenía, rozándola lentamente por toda la longitud mientras hablaba.

-Ah, pero Sasuke, esta pequeña no parece decir lo mismo –Sasuke jadeó desprevenido-.

Normalmente… No sabía qué haría normalmente de hallarse esa situación, pero con esa Voz se hacía gelatina con cada una de las palabras que le dirigía. Casi posa sus labios encima de los de Sasuke, pero en el último momento se retiró, y el Uchiha estaba más impaciente que nunca.

-Sasuke… -le agarró de la barbilla y quedó mirando esas orbes de azur-. Sasuke sabes dónde está mi casa?

-Ha… Hai.

-Te espero… Inclínate… -y así lo hizo-.

Le depositó un beso en la frente, y Sasuke no podía soportar más estas sensaciones que le quemaban todo el cuerpo. Sólo pudo observar el perfecto trasero de Naruto contonearse hasta perderse en una esquina.

Naruto sonrió. No planeaba encontrarse con Sasuke, pero al fin su noche iba a mejorar.

* * *

Sasuke llegó al apartamento. Ahí estaba tomando agua. La puerta estaba abierta, como si todo el tiempo supiera que lo seguiría. No sabía muy bien lo que se suponía que hacía allí, aunque si sabía lo que quería hacer y se avergonzaba profundamente de ello.

-Sasuke…

Sasuke se acercó automáticamente adónde estaba Naruto. No podía aguantar más. Lo agarró, lo forzó a doblarse y lo besó muy rudamente.

-No sé lo que quiero. Lo que tengo es sólo físico?

-Cómo _tú _quieras Sasuke….

Lo sujetó contra una pared del cuello y empezó a besarlo. Cuando se logró zafar del agarre del pelinegro le sonrió juguetonamente y le mordió el cuello, y así, entre besos y abrazos lo condujo a la cama.

-Y ahora qué dobe? –dijo mientras jadeaba-.

**WARNING: Lemmon**

Le tenía sujeto contra la cama. El rubio sonrió y le sacó la camiseta a Sasuke. Sus delineados músculos quedaron expuestos a la luz de la luna. Sasuke entendió y le sacó el traje propio de la trabajadora/trabajador de un burdel. Como era una sola pieza salió de una vez, dejándolo en calzoncillos.

Aunque tenía una cinturilla de mujer, sus músculos estaban delineados; lo que le recordaba una y otra vez que se estaba acostando con otro hombre. Era tan erótica la manera como se cubría, sonrojado. Casi no lo hace, retirándose de la cama, pero la llamada de Naruto, con La Voz y llena de deseo volvió obedientemente.

-Sasuke…

Unas manos pequeñas le sacaron en pantalón y lo dejaron en bóxer y muy pronto los bóxers siguieron al pantalón. Naruto lo vio de arriba abajo sonriendo un poco y Sasuke se sonrojó imperceptiblemente.

Sasuke le arrancó los calzoncillos, y vio la enorme erección del rubio. Se sonrojó aún más. Definitivamente era más grande que el suyo. Y la manera en que el rubio se cubría sus vergüenzas era absolutamente adorable. Pero aún quedaba la duda… Quién le hacía el amor a quién?

Probablemente Naruto a él, porque ere el que 'calificaba' mejor para el 'trabajito'. Al final, decidió preguntarle todo sonrojado, no sabía nada de este asunto.

-Naruto, tu a mí?

Se rió como si le hubieran echado una buena broma.

-Cómo crees Sasuke?, es tu a mí. Vamos…

Le ofreció tres dedos –que primero lamió él para que Sasuke entendiera a que se refería-, y luego el Uchiha los lamió, ya demasiado excitado para querer parar.

-Sasuke, mírame –dijo con esa Voz que le tocaba las fibras del alma-.

Lo hizo obedientemente y Naruto mismo se metió los tres dedos para ensanchar su entrada. Gimió y siseó de dolor, era muy difícil hacerlo tu mismo, tendido sobre la cama. Si fuera en cuatro, amén, pero estaba allí, ni modo.

La lengua de Sasuke halló su camino y empezó a besarlo pasionalmente. Y, para devolverle el favor, empezó a morderlo y a besarlo en el cuello.

-Ya… Para.

Hasta ahora sólo habían jugueteado el uno con el otro pero entendió lo que quería decir: Llevar este encuentro físico al próximo nivel.

-Qué sigue?

-Tu sabes que hacer Sa-su-ke.

Dijo ese nombre tan deliciosamente que Sasuke gimió. No supo nunca cómo, pero supo hacerlo en el acto. Metió su falo en la estrecha entrada del rubio.

Desde ese momento ya no fue Sasuke, sino una bestia que sólo se concentraba en el enorme placer de estar en ese lugar tan estrechito y calentito y empezó a embestirlo salvajemente. El placer se apoderó de ambos.

Naruto ya no podía aguantar. Nadie en su sano juicio podía mantener un genjutsu mientras tenía sexo. Entonces Sasuke sintió como algo cambiaba; de pronto unos brazos torneados agarraban la almohada en vez de los medio musculosos.

Se encontró embistiendo unas caderas mucho más suaves y redondeadas. La piel del abdomen era lisa como un tambor y los pectorales apenas estaban delineados. Y cuando vio la cara de Naruto, estaba mucho más fina, prácticamente tenía una niña en sus brazos gimiendo con los labios hinchados.

Empezó a dudar si se había acostado con otro hombre o si se había acostado con una niña y Naruto le había timado.

Un gemido ronco. Sasuke se vino rápidamente. Naruto quedó insatisfecho. Sacó el miembro de Sasuke de dentro de sí con mucho cuidado mientras Sasuke dormía. El Uchiha se había venido demasiado rápido. Se tocó la pancita, ahora tenía un 'problema' pero ni modo. Él no se tocaría.

**FIN: Lemmon**

Agarró las ropas de ambos y las lavó en el lavabo. Qué clase de anfitrión sería sino le ofrecía ropa limpia a su invitado. Las puso a secar en el balcón, pero sin exponer el símbolo Uchiha, porque supuso que Sasuke querría mantener las apariencias.

Buscó una pijama que ofrecerle al pelinegro cuando se levantara por la mañana, pero casi todas eran yukatas llenas de diseños que parecían de niñas. Debía quitarle, aunque fuese a la fuerza, esos fetiches a Anko. Al fin encontró la única pijama que le gustaba ponerse, de gris, y la dobló. La puso sobre la cómoda y se puso una yukata que le daba hasta la mitad del muslo y se amarró el obi con mucho trabajo por atrás porque no quería que le quedara por delante (8).

La yukata era dorada y recargada con detalles y el obi era rojo sangre, con rayas y flores bordados. No se molestó en ponerse ropa interior. El trasero le sangraba -solo un poquito porque se había ensanchado- y le dolía. Puso la pijama detrás de la almohada que tenía Sasuke -con una ropa interior limpia y una toalla en la cabecera-, se dejó tumbar en la cama rendido, y arropó a un desnudo Sasuke y a él.

* * *

Sasuke se levantó temprano, a eso de las cinco y media de la madrugada. En media hora, más o menos, salía el sol. En la penumbra de la habitación podía ver la cara del rubio.

Creyó que había sido un sueño y vería la misma cara de siempre del rubio, pero allí estaba con esos labios rojos, las mejillas coloradas y la cara más fina de lo normal. Lo intentó levantar pero sólo consiguió un suave gruñido que pedía ''tou-sama, cinco minutos más...'. Molesto, lo zarandeó violentamente por los hombros. Por primera vez en toda la mañana notó que estaba en paños menores y que el rubio tenía puesto una yukata de mujer.

Ahora sí creía que era una niña. Simplemente no podía creer que era varón. Después de aquella ruda sacudida el rubio se levantó bostezando en chiquitito.

-Dígame?

-Ropa? –dijo con su usual malhumor-.

-Debajo de la almohada nggg… Déjame dormir –se apiñó en las sábanas y empezó a remolonear-.

Ahí estaban Una pijama, así que se preguntaría dónde demonios estaría su ropa. También habían un par de calzoncillos –Naruto no usa bóxer-. Y la toalla en la espalda de la cama.

-Baño?

Una mano perezosa le señaló una puerta. Se dirigió al baño y se duchó –tenía bañera-; en lo que el rubio se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo muy desconsiderado con su visita –la urbanidad puede más que la pereza y el dolor- y se fue a preparar el desayuno. Ya eran las seis.

Cuando Sasuke vino a la cocina miró una vista preciosa. Unas largas piernas color caramelo caminaban en puntillas buscando ingredientes para cocinar. Se ruborizó un poco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Se apoyó en el desayunador de fórmica gris.

-Qué somos?

Naruto se rió como si eso le causar mucha gracia.

-Bueno, no somos amigos. Ni podemos ser amantes porque no hay nada en medio, cierto Sasuke? –volvía a usar el tono de siempre-.

-Jun.

-Sólo compañeros. Cuándo quieras llámame –dijo como si tal cosa-.

-Tan ansioso estás de ser mi putita? –le espetó socarronamente-.

-Claro que no. Es de mutuo consentimiento, no por dinero, baka.

Y se puso a su tarea de cocinar de nuevo. Sasuke se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador.

-Eres una niña? –preguntó, se sintió algo estúpido cuando lo hizo-.

El ojiazul sonrió dulcemente. Y volvió a utilizar aquella Voz embriagadora.

-Por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo, Sasuke? –para remarcar sus palabras sacó una pierna por la parte floja de la yukata-.

Sasuke se acercó y metió su mano por la raja. Ahí se encontró con el miembro del Uzumaki –ya no le quedaban dudas- al que masajeaba. Naruto se recostó contra su pecho y gemía deliciosamente, ahora tenía un 'problema' por solucionar.

-Qué planeas ahora? -jadeó-.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente. Naruto ni se había dado cuenta de que sus pantalones y el calzoncillo ya iban a medio camina para el suelo.

**WARNING: Lemmon**

Le sujetó de las muñecas y le introdujo su erección de una vez sin prepararlo ni nada –tampoco sabía del asunto porque Naruto se había encargado de esa parte-. Un grito desgarrador del rubio mientras Sasuke entraba y salía incómodamente (n/a: eso le pasa a Naru-chan x jugar cn fuego).

-Para! Basta! –decía adolorido-.

Era tan incómodo hacerlo parado. Lo besó para acallar esos gritos tan molestos. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue llevarlo a la cama pero quedaba tan lejos. No estaba pensando claro, así que pasó de largo el desayunador; se subió a una de las sillas y lo arrojó indecorosamente sobre una de las mesas.

-Anoche jugaste -gruñó-. Ahora me toca a mí –esto lo dijo con una crueldad que le hizo abrir mucho los ojos a Naruto-.

Le llenó el cuello de mordeduras y a exigir la entrada a los labios del pequeño. Como Naruto se la negara mordió el labio inferior y el rubio la abrió cuando el sabor metálico de la sangre inundó su boca. Sasuke lideraba una batalla de lenguas que Naruto estaba demasiado cansado para ganar.

La mano de Sasuke recorrían torpemente el cuerpo del rubio mientras lo embestía salvajemente causándole escalofríos placenteros cuando tocaba un lugar indicado. Un umbral demasiado cercano entre el placer y el dolor era lo que sentía el rubio en ese instante.

La erección del rubio se notaba. El Uchiha la rozaba con su cuerpo accidentalmente mientras se concentraba en su tarea, torturando al Uzumaki sin querer. Y ya era suficiente tortura sin el roce de los cuerpos porque Sasuke le estaba desgarrando la entrada a Naruto.

Finalmente se vino. Se cayó, cansado, en la silla y se subió los pantalones. Naruto tenía los ojos lacrimosos.

**FIN: Lemmon**

-Parece que me tendré que volver a duchar.

-Ah… Itte –dijo con voz quebrada el ojiazul-.

Sasuke no había reparado que tenía la erección ensangrentada por estar en la cavidad del rubio –ahora destrozada- hasta que se subió el calzoncillo y se manchaba un poco de sangre. Luego vio la sangre roja y caliente goteando desde el revoltijo que era el suplicante chiquillo, dejando toda la mesa asquerosa.

-Teme… -mencionó desfallecido-.

-Naruto, qué te pasa? –preguntó alarmado Sasuke-.

-Bastardo… Me desgarraste… -replicó con lengua venenosa-.

-Eh?

-Baka…-se revolvió-. Por tu culpa no me puedo parar. Me duele el trasero.

Sasuke estaba confundido.

-Ni me preparaste, nada. Nada! Teme.. Qué agujero tienen los hombres, dime?

Ahí si entendió y se sonrojó a más no poder. Por suerte el Uzumaki no lo estaba mirando.

-Naruto…

-Vete, sólo vete… Yo me ocupo del resto. Tu ropa está en el balcón.

Sasuke quedó tan apenado que lo cargó y llevó a su cama. Acto seguido se duchó y vistió y salió de allí, sin saber porqué le dolía tanto el corazón ver a Naruto así.

Cuando Sasuke se hubo ido el rubio sacó de la mesita de noche una cajita labrada que contenía la gema roja que siempre cargaba a todos lados.

-'Tou-sama –murmuró mientras sollozaba sin derramar una sola lágrima-.

-**Aquí estoy Naruto…**

La gema le respondió con voz profunda y dulce. Si mirabas en la gema misma –no en el oro dónde estaba engastada- se vislumbraba la figura de alguien de cabello largo.

* * *

(1) shotacon: Tipo de manga/anime en Japón que muestra una diferencia de edades muy grandes entre niños y mujeres o niños y hombres.

(2) Neko: En la relación Yuri es el equivalente del uke. El vendedor de la tienda cree que Anko es dyke, el equivalente de seme, porque es muy dominante, no porque sea ahombrada y tenga pinta de hombre; porque Anko es una mujer de cuerpo muy envidiable.

(3) Si tú navegas desde Japón al Este llegas a América porque el mundo es redondo LOL.

(4) Mekishiko es México, pero en japonés eso también puede ser un adjetivo así que queda en Revolución Mexicana.

(5) Nara significa roble y Shika ciervo. Excepto los que son externos al clan y se han casado con personas de él, no han notado que todos los Nara tienen Shika en su nombre?

(6) No es que Naruto sea un puto cachondo, ok? Es sobre su pasado así que no me vayan pensando mal. Más sobre su historia personal se irá revelando a medida que se desarrolle la historia.

(7) Yo mencioné, como en el capítulo 1 -ese mismo- que las islas exteriores son las que tienen comercio con el Japón que nosotros conocemos. Ellos son los intermediarios, sólo ellos conocen sobre los shinobi y los shinobi no saben casi nada del muno exterior,m así que en cierta manera monopolizan el conocimiento.

(8) Tradicionalmente en Japón, las prostitutas tienen el moño del obi por delante porque se lo tienen que hacer y deshacer por su trabajo. Normalmente se necesitan otra persona para que le ate el moño a uno pero también lo puede hacer uno mismo con esfuerzo por atrás. Las prostitutas no tienen tiempo para esforzarse con el moño porque tienen varias citas en un mismo día así que lo cargan por delante.

* * *

Bueno!!  
eso s todo!!

hasta la próixima y spro habr aclarado algunas dudas cn ste kpi!!


End file.
